Infinite Stratos: Legend of Zeta
by Zedept000
Summary: Takes place during Ichika and the gangs 2nd year at IS Academy. Since their victory over the Silver Gospel, the U.S. military wants their data so they send a male soldier with his personal IS, with a horrible past that he regrets, what will happen to Ichika and the gang when the soldier arrives at the academy? IchxHou and OCxRin.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything of Infinite Stratos, credit goes to the creator, OC's are mine though, hope you enjoy it, please R&R.

Prologue

U.S. Military IS HQ

A male soldier walks into a meeting room. "Alright what do you want now?"

A female soldier turns around to greet the male soldier. "Geez after all we've been through, that's how you greet your mentor? You haven't changed since then".

The male gives off a pissed off look and says "So what is it already? Is it my next mission?"

His mentor slides a folder across the table to him, he picks it up and opens it, inside are info papers with pictures of 6 people and there IS units. "So what do I have to do?" Asks the soldier.

"Those 6 pilots are the ones that took out the Silver Gospel last year while you were off on a mission." His mentor explains.

"Really? These 6? There is no way that some kids were able to defeat it." The soldier says while looking at the papers.

Then his mentor says "Take a look at who they are and what their units are as well."

The soldier looks at their papers and noticed something. "Orimura, Shinonono, 4th generation unit, representative cadets from Great Britain, China, France and Germany, hmm." There was silence for a few minutes then his mentor started talking.

"What you see there deals with your next mission, you are being sent to the IS Academy and you will be transferred to their class and you are to gain their trust and gather their battle data and their units data as well, since that 4th gen unit is the only one out there, we need as much info on it as possible, got it?"

The soldier looks at the papers again then back at his mentor "Yeah, yeah, I got it but I'm not going to act friendly to them since I don't need friends anymore." After saying that the soldier leaves the room with folder and papers in hand.

His mentor sighs. "Man, what are we going to do with you? Ever since _that day_, you have closed yourself off to everyone, hopefully this mission will help you open back up again cause you can't keep bearing this pain by yourself forever, Zero please go back to the way you were before _that day_." With that said his mentor leaves the room.


	2. Start of a New Year

Ch. 1: Start of a New Year

IS Academy Class 2-1

Ichika and Houki arrives in their class. "Man I can't believe that it's already our 2nd year already." says Ichika.

"Yeah since nothing really happened since we defeated that rogue IS during our beach trip." Houki says while sitting at her desk.

Then Rin, Cecelia, Charlotte and Laura enters the class. "Oh there they are." Says Rin, who runs over to Ichika's desk.

"So what have everyone been up to since our vacation?" Cecelia says while walking between everyone.

"Nothing much really." Replied Charlotte. Laura says "Training as always." Everyone isn't surprised by that response since Laura is a member of the German military.

The bell rings, everyone takes their seats. Ms. Chifuyu Orimura walks in to everyone surprise.

"What are you doing in this class? Aren't you a 1st year teacher?" Ichika asks while having a confused look on his face.

"I've been moved to teach a 2nd year class this year and this is the class I was told to teach, is there a problem with that?" Chifuyu says.

"No, no problem at all." Ichika says while looking at the others.

"Okay everyone looks like there is going to be a transfer student that will be here tomorrow." Everyone in the class is surprised by the news.

"Any idea on the gender of the person Ms. Orimura?" Asks one of the students.

"No, sorry, all I know is that the person is from the U.S. and that the person is highly skilled but isn't a representative, so we'll just have to see what this person can do." After that it was a normal day.

* * *

That night in front of the Academy's Gate

A late night train showed up at the Academy and a single male got off.

"So this is the Infamous IS Academy, doesn't look all that great to me." Then a woman appears in front of the male.

"So you are the new student here I take it?" The male looks at the women and notices who it was.

"So you are the person I'm supposed to be meeting here? Ms. Chifuyu Orimura." Chifuyu closes her eyes and looks down.

"So you're the soldier assigned to look after them huh?" The male got surprised and dropped his bag and got into an attack position.

"How do you know that I'm a soldier?" Chifuyu looks at the male, "Your mentor contacted me and told me."

The male went out of attack mode and picked up his bag, then he says "So you know Mentor then, that makes some things easier but that also makes some things harder." He replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal anything about you, that will be up to you if you reveal anything about yourself, Zero of Zeta."

At that moment Zero's eyes changed and he charged Chifuyu, pinned her to the ground with a knife at her throat. "So that's the famous _Eyes of the Dragon_ I was told about."

After 2 minutes that was said, Zero got up and put his knife away and then said "No I won't go back to being _that person_ again."

Chifuyu got back up and handed Zero an IS uniform. "Here is your uniform for the Academy, you have to where it during school hours and activities, so make sure you wash it often."

Zero takes the uniform that in its package wrap. "I hate uniforms but since I have to, I'll wear it but how I want to, got it?" Chifuyu nods and they both leave.


	3. Arrival of a 2nd Male Pilot?

Ch. 2: Arrival of a 2nd Male Pilot?

IS Academy Class 2-1

Everyone is in their seats and Chifuyu walks in. "Ok everyone let's start. 1st of I would like to introduce to you your new classmate but the person isn't here yet so let's start class."

Half of the day has gone by and Zero still hasn't shown up to class yet. "Man when is this new student going to get here." Rin says with her arms crossed.

"I know it's rude to keep ladies waiting." Says Cecilia while flicking her hair. The bells rings, everyone goes to their seats, Chifuyu enters. "Ok everyone let's start."

Half way through class the door suddenly got kicked and went flying in front of the desks and crashes into the window. Everyone, except for Chifuyu, is shocked at what happened.

"What the heck just happened?" Houki says after a quick stand up. At that moment someone entered the class. "You're late." Says Chifuyu. Everyone looks at the person who walked in.

"So what, I came didn't I?" Zero said to Chifuyu. Everyone was in silence as they saw a male, around Ichika's height, walking in wearing a Academy uniform but it was unbuttoned and the left sleeve was torn at the elbow while the right sleeve was normal length and his right hand was covered by a glove, wearing under it was a regular plain white t-shirt, his hair was spiked liked Ichika's but was pointed back more behind him and was a silver colored and his pants had a belt that has loop belts on each side.

"So the transfer student is a male." Charlotte says with a surprised look. "Wait, how do we know he really is a male and not a female acting as a male like what Charlotte did?"

Rin says with an attitude. "Fine I'll show proof." Zero says. All the girls' faces lit bright red thinking that he was going to show _it _as proof, Zero lifted his shirt to reveal his chest but kept the right side covered like he was hiding something.

"See no boobs, there's your proof." After saying that he put his shirt back down. Chifuyu starts talking. "Now since that's all over, are you going to introduce yourself to the class?"

Zero looked at Chifuyu and said "Nope." All the students fell out of their seats with surprised reaction. They get back up into their seats.

"Fine, I'll at least give my name, just call me Zero." Everyone was still looking at him in silence until Zero broke the silence with a quick charge to Ichika with a knife to his throat.

"What's going on?" Ichika asks a knife at his throat. Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura all deployed there IS's blasters except for Houki whose doesn't have a blaster but instead pointed one of her IS swords and both of her blade drones and all pointed at Zero.

"What do you think you're doing?" All 5 girls said in unison. Zero looked at them and said "Just testing your reaction time."

With that said Zero retreated his knife and then the girls retreated their units as well. Chifuyu looked at them. "Alright Zero that's enough, take your seat."

Zero looked at Chifuyu. "Yeah whatever but I'm going to say this." Zero looks at the class with a mad look on his face. "I'm not here to make friends so don't even try to be friendly with me, got it?" With that being said Zero took an empty seat in the back row and class continued on from there, Zero never said a word for the rest of the day.

The final bell rang and everyone left the class. As Ichika and the gang was about to leave, Chifuyu called the gang over.

"There's something I need to tell all of you." "What is it?" asked Ichika. "Zero is going to be your roommate Ichika, since both of you are boys it only makes sense." Chifuyu said

Houki and the others freaked out. "You can't be serious? There's no way we're letting that happened!" The girls yelled. "Tough, deal with it." Chifuyu said while giving one of her angry looks. "Yes mam." The girls said with their heads down.

"Speaking of Zero, where is he?" Ichika said while looking around the classroom. "He left already, probably heading to the room now." Chifuyu said to the group.

The girls ran out of the classroom heading towards the dorms. Ichika started to leave when Chifuyu stopped him. "Ichika there's something you should know about Zero." Ichika turned to look at Chifuyu. "Oh, what is it?" asks Ichika.

"He lost some important people to him in his past, that's why he's the way he is, I think that if you and the girls can find a way to be friends with him, he might be able to lighten up some, so be nice to him and tell the girls to be nice as well, ok?" Chifuyu explained to Ichika.

"Yeah I'll tell them to be nice but they might not listen." Said Ichika. With that Ichika left the classroom and headed to his room.

* * *

Dorm: In front of Ichika's room

Ichika arrives in front of his room and sees the girls banging and yelling at the door. "Come on open up already." Houki yelled. "Damn it you better open up now or we're blasting our way in." yelled Rin. Ichika went in front of the girls.

"Now girls calm down, there's probably a good reason why he's not answering." The girls stared at him with angry eyes. "Ok I'll just unlock the door." Ichika said fearing for his life.

As Ichika was about to unlock the door, it flies open. "Damn can't a guy change after getting out of the shower without being yelled at by a bunch of girls banging and yelling at the door!" Zero says while wearing blue sleep shorts that goes just above his knees and a black tank top.

The gang walks into the room, since Zero's hair was still wet from the shower he grabbed his towel and was drying his hair as he sat on his bed. While the girls are staring at Zero angrily.

Ichika asks "Does anyone want some tea?" The girls said nothing and continued to stare at Zero. Zero says "I'll take some ice tea." While still drying his hair.

After drying his hair Zero looked over at the girls, "What do you girls want?" Zero says as he goes to hang his towel over the chair that was on his side of the room.

Rin asks "What is up with your whole right arm covered in bandages?" Zero looked at his right arm since his arm was covered and part of his chest to help hold the bandages in place.

"It's none of your business why I have my arm covered in bandages." Zero says and walks over to the bathroom and closes the door and starts to brush his teeth.

During that time, Ichika tells the girls what Chifuyu told him. "Oh man I would of never guess that's the reason why he acts like that." Cecelia says with a sad face.

"To think that losing someone close to you is hard but he lost a few people close to him at once, must have been hard, I feel sorry for him." Says Charlotte while looking towards the bathroom.

Zero opens the bathroom door and then closes it, when he turns towards the beds he notices the sad looks on the girls' face. "What's with the sad looks for?" Zero said in a confused tone while still keeping a mad look on his face.

The girls all said "Nothing." "Fine whatever." Zero says while grabbing the cup that had the ice tea Ichika made.

After finishing his tea, Zero says "I'm going to bed, I don't care what you guys do just don't bother me, alright?" The gang nodded as Zero pulled the divider to block the light from Ichika's desk lamp.

Zero crawled into bed and put the covers over himself except for his face. Everyone but Laura turned away from Zero's bed.

"What's wrong Laura?" Ichika asks. Laura looked at the gang and said "He's a soldier." Everyone was confused why Laura said that, then she said "He has dog tags, which are given to soldiers in the U.S. military."

"So he's a soldier like you Laura, you two might get along well then." Rin said with a sarcastic tone. Laura was thinking trying to figure out who he was but at that moment Charlotte yawned, so the girls decided to leave and go to bed with goodbyes said the girls leave and Ichika changed to his pj's and went to bed.


	4. Zero VS The Gang

Ch. 3: Zero V.S. The Gang

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

Ichika wakes up and notices that Zero has already left. "Huh he's already left?" Ichika looks over at the clock. "It's 5:09 a.m., I wonder where he went to this early in the morning?"

After getting dressed and looking around the school grounds he couldn't find Zero anywhere. Ichika decided to go back to his room until it was time to leave for class.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Ichika and the girls walk into the classroom, they look around and they don't see Zero anywhere. "I wonder where he's at?" Charlotte asks.

"I don't know, when I woke up this morning he was already gone." Ichika replies. Chifuyu walks in and the bell rings.

"Alright let's start class." At that moment Zero walks in, exhausted, he goes to his seat without saying anything.

The gang looks at him when he walks by. "Morning Zero." Ichika says as Zero passes him. Zero says nothing. Rin stands up and turns to Zero. "Hey! You could at least says Morning to him!" Rin says with a mad attitude.

Zero stops and turns to Rin. "Go to hell." Zero says while still exhausted. "What is your problem?" Cecilia says while standing up.

"My problem is that a bunch of girls are butting their noses in my business that doesn't involve them at all!" Zero yells.

"Calm down Zero let's talk about this calmly." Charlotte says in a calm voice trying to keep the peace. "Char is right, lets calm down." Ichika says agreeing with Charlotte.

"Forget it Ichika, there's no way a hot head like him would calm down that easily." Houki says while still in her seat with her arms crossed but looking at them. Zero turns around and starts to walk back to his desks.

Just as he passed Laura, she says something to Zero. "So is that what you was trained to do _Soldier of the U.S. military_." The whole class got silent and Zero stops and turns and looks at Laura with a "ready to kill" look.

"How did you find out about that?" Zero says slamming his right hand on her desk. "You left your dog tags on your desks last night before you went to bed and I saw them." Laura said looking back at Zero with a glare, Zero then turns around, looks at the class, sees that they are staring at him. He decides not to do anything and walks to his desk where he sat not saying a word at all.

* * *

IS Academy's Arena 2

The class goes to the arena and all are in their IS battle suits but Zero isn't anywhere to be seen. "Ok where is that guy at?" Rin said while tapping her right foot.

"I don't know but he's holding up the lesson." Houki replied looking at Rin.

Zero comes walking into the arena and the class looks at him. Zero's battle suit is a regular male suit like Ichika's except that his whole right arm is covered, color is mainly black with red stripes around the waist and stomach area and a stripe where the right arm and shoulder connect.

"It's about time you showed up!" Rin says while pointing at him. "Shut up." Zero replies looking away from her. "That's it, I've had enough of your attitude. I challenge you to a match!" Rin yells at Zero, getting close and looking at his face.

"Fine but there is no way you can beat me alone." Zero replies looking back at Rin. "Fine then, I join her in battle." Cecilia says walking up to Rin. "If that's alright with you Rin?" Cecilia asks Rin. "Yeah, let's show this punk the power of the representative cadets." Rin replies to Cecilia.

Zero looks at them and says "How about a proposal?" Everyone looks at him. "The 6 of you that defeated the Gospel team up against me and if you win I'll switch rooms and I'll try to be more friendlier towards you guys." The girls look at each other and Ichika and says "You're on!"

Ichika and the girls deploy their units but Zero didn't. "Aren't you going to deploy your unit?" Ichika asks Zero. "This is all I need." Zero replies drawing his sword.

Zero's sword is a long triangle shaped with the handle at the middle of the sword's base and its blade's color is light green which covers the entire sword and it's handle is white. "If any of you can hit me you win, simple right?" Zero says looking at the girls.

"Hold on, Chifuyu, you can't agree to this right?" Ichika asks his sister. "I think this will be good training for the 6 of you, so I approve this battle and it's terms." Chifuyu replies to Ichika.

"Alright it's settle, let's begin and I'll let you girls take the first move." Zero says to the gang. Rin and Houki charge at Zero, Zero jumps up and slashes at Rin and Houki and takes out half of their unit's shield energy. "Damn half of our shield is gone already." Houki says after recovering from the slash.

"Rin, Houki, move!" Cecilia yells at them. Rin and Houki flies out of the way and Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte fires their blasters at Zero.

The blasts hit the ground and created a dust cloud. "Did we get him?" Charlotte asks. "I don't think so." Laura replies.

At that moment Zero appears from the cloud. "Hmm is that all you've got?" Zero asks without a scratch on him. "Impossible, how did he avoid that attack?" Cecilia asks with a shocked look.

"What else do you got?" Zero says while placing his sword on his shoulder. "How about this?" Ichika says while flying down towards Zero with his Yukihira Niigata. Zero looks up and dodges Ichika's attack. "Too slow." Zero says while slashing Ichika with a 5 slash combo knocking out Ichika's shield to 0.

"No way!" The girls say in unison. "Who's next to lose?" Zero asks looking at the girls. "Why you little punk!" Houki yells while charging at Zero. Zero intercepts Houki's attack with a powerful slash that brakes her swords and depletes her remaining shield energy. "That's 2, 4 left." Zero says looking at the remaining 4.

"Everyone let's combine all of our attacks together and knock him out." Rin says to the others. "Alright let's do it." They reply. "I'm bored, I'm finishing this match now." Zero gets into a slash ready stance with his sword over his left shoulder.

His sword starts to glow with a green aura around it. "Attack!" Rin says and the girls combine their attacks and fire them at Zero. Zero swings his sword and it fires an energy wave that slices through their attack. "Ahhhhhh!" The girls yell as the wave comes at them and hits them, depleting their remaining shields to 0.

They fall to the ground and they look at Zero. "Looks like I win." Zero says retreating his sword back to standby mode. "Damn it, we lost." Rin says punching the ground with her right fist.

Zero walks over to Chifuyu. "They're weak." Zero says while the gang stands up. "I'm not going to be in class for the rest of the day. So I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Orimura." Zero says while starting to walk to the locker room.

The gang looks at Zero while he walks to the locker room. "Just who is that guy anyways?" Cecilia says while holding up Charlotte with her right arm. "I don't know but I'll ask my military unit." Laura replies back to Cecilia.

"Good idea but we don't know much about him so it might be hard to get information on him." Houki says while helping Rin up. Ichika just looks at Zero without saying anything.

* * *

IS Academy's Roof: Sunset

Zero is standing looking at the sun setting talking on the phone to someone. "It's me." With silence as the other person talks.

"Yeah I fought them all at once and beat them only using my sword, I didn't even had to use anything else, so why do I have to stay and protect them." Again silence.

"Fine I'll stay but I still won't be friendly to them." Silence once again happens. "No they haven't seen my arm and I don't plan on revealing it to them since it's none of their business about it. I'll call again soon with an update, until then bye Mentor." Zero hangs up and stares off to the sunset.

"I can't be friends with anyone anymore, not since _that day_, I don't want to feel the pain of losing people ever again." Zero looks up. "Zeta squad, I wish you were still here with me." Zero says crying looking at the stars.


	5. Zero's Test and IS Revealed

Ch. 4: Zero's Test and IS Revealed

It's been a week since Zero fought Ichika and the girls. While everything went like an average day at the IS Academy, Zero spent his time in class staring out the window not talking and not responding to anyone and anything. During training he just sat there watching the clouds go by, until one day.

IS Academy Arena 2

Everyone is training as usual while Zero is watching the clouds go by. "It's been a week now and he's still just watching the clouds. What's wrong with him?" Ichika asks the girls.

"I don't know but it's starting to piss me off." Rin replies. Cecilia flies in saying "It's rude for a lady to get mad over little things like that."

"So what, not everyone was raised like you." Rin said with an attitude. "Hey Laura, any news from your unit about him?" Houki asks. "Nothing yet." Laura replies.

"I'll go and try to talk with him." Charlotte says to them and starts to fly towards Zero when Ichika stops her. "No, just let him be, if he wants to talk he'll talk." "Okay Ichika." Charlotte says looking at Zero.

After a few minutes of training, a blast hits the arena floor. "What is the hell is going on?!" Houki says while covering her face.

Zero stands up quickly while staring at the impact area. Suddenly a voice came out of the dust cloud. "When 2 swordsman meet." Zero started to walk towards the cloud responding it what the voice said. "Their blades are drawn."

Ichika and the others are wondering what's going on. Chifuyu calls them back. "You all need to watch and don't interfere." Ichika and the girls stand next to Chifuyu and starts to watch what happens.

"And when their blades are drawn." Is said when a figure starts to appear when the dust cloud dissipates. "Their skills and honor are put on the line." Zero says.

"What are they saying?" Rin asks. "It's a test." Laura answers. "A test?" Charlotte asks Laura. "Just shut up and watch." Chifuyu says to them.

"And when the battle is over." The figure says as it starts to walk towards Zero. "Only one will be left standing." Zero says as he comes to a stop.

"At least you didn't forget the phrase after all this time, huh Zero?" The figure asks while getting closer to Zero. "So it's time for it then?" Zero answers with a question.

"You could of at least say hi, after all I am your mentor after all." The figure says walking out of the dust cloud.

The figure appears as a girl, around Houki height, wearing a short, sleeveless, light blue shirt unbuttoned, under that a regular t-shirt with an S on it, wearing blue pants that reach just below the knees with blue and white shoes ,her hair is long reaching down to the middle of her back and it's color is light blue while being in a ponytail, she leaves some of her hair in front of her face.

"Fine, hi Mentor it's been awhile." Zero says with great sarcasm. "That's better, even though you can drop the sarcasm Zero, since you're about to take a test." His mentor says.

Mentor looks over his shoulder and sees Chifuyu stand in the background with the class looking towards them. "Hey Chifuyu, it's been a long time since I last saw you, how are you doing?" Mentor says waving to Chifuyu. Chifuyu only replies with a wave.

Zero then says something. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me a test?" Zero asks with a piss off look on his face. "You're right, shall we begin?" Mentor says.

Zero and Mentor jumps back and they deploy their units. "Fly though the sky, Aerial Wing!" Mentor's unit appears and it's a blue and white colored Raphael-Revive unit with smaller wing system, about half of her body's size with feather-like patterns covering the wings, on each side of her head are white bird-like wings coming from her ears, the units size has been reduced, instead of having a bulky look, it's half the size of an average IS in size comparison.

"It's time to draw your sword, Zedept!" Zero's unit appears, with his unit's size reduced as well, his unit's wing system shows 2 red circles, like Rin's Shenlong, with 5 spike-like objects coming out on one side of them, his head has a red V-shape protector starting at his forehead curving a little above his head with a upside down triangle shaped object reaching a little bit passed his hair line in the middle of his head protector, 2 long white diamond-shape objects with the smaller part pointing towards his mouth and the long part pointing to the back of his head with a red square separating the 2 parts while being connected by a small rectangular object going around the back of his head, (similar to Megaman Zero's neo arcadina look), his chest is fully covered by a red shirt that is as long as the suit's chest, no shoulder protectors, his arms has long gauntlet-like protectors reaching from his elbows to his wrist, his hands aren't covered by claws but are covered by glove-like hands, his waist to half of his thigh is protected by a white short-like protector, his legs are protected from his knee to his ankle with red leg protectors, his feet protectors are shaped regularly but their size is reduced like the rest of the unit and they don't have any stabilizers on his heels. (Pretty much put Megaman Zero's neo arcadina look with Shingreymon's wings.)

"Wow! So that's Zero's IS? It's amazing!" Ichika says while staring at Zero. "Yeah, but what type of unit is its base?" Houki asks Chifuyu while replying to Ichika's question. "Don't look at me, even I don't know." Chifuyu says to Houki.

Laura stares at Zero's unit. "I know I've seen that unit somewhere in the database before but where?" Laura asks herself.

"Shall we begin?" Mentor asks Zero. "Yeah." He replies with a draw of his sword. "Alright, let's start." Mentor says. Zero charges towards her. "I'll finish this quickly." He says as he swings his sword. Mentor dodges the attack with ease. "Come on Zero, I know you can do better than that." Mentor says. "Shut up, I'm just getting started!" Zero's unit suddenly got faster.

"Was that an ignition boost?" Ichika asks. "No, it doesn't look like it." Cecilia says while still watching the fight. Zero and Mentor has been exchanging blasts and slashes from each other units.

"Damn it, why am I struggling this hard?" Zero says while panting with exhaustion from the fight. "Tired already? Have you been keeping up with your training?" Mentor asks him.

"Yeah, everyday I'm out there training my hardest before school and after classes are done, by myself as always since _that day_!" Everyone was surprised by what Zero said. "I don't need anyone to help me, not since I lost Zeta a year ago!"

Laura suddenly got took a few steps back with a scared look on her face. "Laura, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost?" Ichika asks and the girls look at Laura.

"I now know where I've heard his name before. Zero is the former leader of an IS unit called "Zeta". A U.S. military IS unit that was the best around, always finishing missions with precision and accuracy. They never killed anyone and they always protected everyone, putting their lives on the live without a second thought to their own lives, they were always kind to everyone even their enemies."

Everyone was confused by Laura words. "Kind? He hasn't been kind to us at all." Rin said. "I'm not finished." Laura said. "Oh, then continue." Rin said.

"There was an incident a year ago, Zeta was sent on a mission and it was an ambush and all but 1 person of Zeta was killed and that 1 person was him, Zero, but during the ambush, Zero jump in front of an attack and lost his right arm protecting his girlfriend who was in his unit. After he was recovered, there was a surgery he went through and as a result, like me, his eyes changed but he can change them at will and he got his arm replaced with an arm that is made from IS parts. Shortly after that he was deployed and that's when he started to change, killing anyone that got in his way whether it was enemy or ally and he was given a title and it was The _Dragon Eye Maverick_."

Everyone was surprised about Zero's past and they looked at Zero who continued fighting against Mentor.

"But 6 months later, he stopped killing people and just wasn't interested in anything anymore and now he's here. I wonder why?" Laura said finishing talking about Zero's past.

"It's time to finish this." Mentor said to Zero while holding a beam rifle towards the sky. "What are you doing Mentor?" Zero asks.

"They are still something's I've never showed you before." Mentor says while her beam rifle charges. "Take this, Sky Driver!" Mentor says as she blasts her attack at Zero who couldn't dodge in time and gets hit with it at full power.

"Ahhhh!" Zero says as he hits the ground hard from the blast. Zero try's to stand but can only get to 1 knee and he's holding his right arm and his unit returns to standby mode.

Mentor flies down as she puts her unit to standby mode. "It's over Zero and you lose." She says as she walks towards Zero. Ichika and the others run towards Zero yelling his name. "Zero! Are you alright?!" Rin asks and then suddenly stops.

Ichika and the others look at Zero and sees his arm. Since his suit's right arm cover got dissolved from the blast. "So that's his arm." Laura says looking at Zero's arm.

"Stay away from me!" Zero says while trying to stand. "Let us help you up at least." Houki says. "I said stay away from me!" Zero replies turning around to look at everyone.

Everyone gets shocked at what they see when they look at his eyes. Zero stares at them and his eyes changed, looking like they came from a dragon. "So that's the _Eyes of the Dragon_ I heard about." Laura says to Zero.

"Zero, calm down now!" Mentor yells at him. Zero starts to calm down and his eyes turn back to normal. Zero stands up while still holding his right arm and walks away in silence.

"Man, I wish he would quit being such an idiot around others." Mentor says to Chifuyu. "Well, you sent him here knowing this might happen." Chifuyu replies as Mentor walks up to Chifuyu.

"I know, but I figure you and those 6 can help him." Mentor says. "You know what? You're a real handful when it comes to him huh? . . . . . Sky of the Air." Sky just looks at Chifuyu.

"Yeah but he's your problem now so treat him right, ok." Sky says back to her. "No guarantees on that." Says Chifuyu.

With that Sky flies off and disappears. Chifuyu sighs while saying "Man what have you gotten us into now." Chifuyu goes and finishes the class then it was a regular day after that.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room – Sunset

Ichika and the girls are chilling out in the room still trying to figure out everything that happened during Zero's test. "I can't believe that he is the same Zero that use to protect people and was so kind to others before his unit was killed." Laura said.

"To think that he lost his girlfriend and friends at once, right in front of his own eyes." Rin said. "Now we know why he kept his arm hidden the way he did and the way he acts to us." Cecilia says looking at the floor.

"I guess he doesn't want to get close to people so he wouldn't get hurt like that again." Charlotte said looking at the others. Ichika and Houki remained silent.

10 minutes later there was a sound at the door. The gang looks at the door as it opens. Zero walks in and notices everyone there sitting on the floor.

He walks to his bed without saying anything. "How's your arm?" Ichika said trying to get Zero to talk. Zero looks at him. "It's fine." Zero says as he turns away.

"We know about your past, Zero." Houki said. Without turning to them Zero says "How do you know about my past?" Zero asks.

"Because of me." Laura replied. "I've been wondering why your name seemed familiar and when you said Zeta, I was able to figure it out and I told them about it, sorry if you wanted to keep it a secret." She said.

"I don't want pity from any of you, okay?" Zero says turning around to look at them. "No problem, you had a rough past and you're trying to get over it, am I right?" Rin asks standing up.

"Yeah but I'm still not going to let anyone get close to me, ok?" Zero said standing up. "Got it." Everyone says standing up.

"Now then, I'm tired so I'm going to change and go to bed, see you all in class tomorrow." Zero said to the girls. "Ok then I guess that's our clue to go girls."

Cecilia said and the girls leave the room. "Guess I'll change and go to bed too." Ichika said. "Ok." Zero replied. They changed to their pj's and went to bed.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Everyone enters the class and sees that Zero is sitting at his desk. "You're here early today Zero, no training?" Zero looks over and sees the gang walking towards him. "Nope, no morning training since I've had a lot to think about." Zero replied with a more softer tone then he usually talks in.

"Ok and what would that be?" Rin asked. "You'll see." Zero said as the bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

Chifuyu walks in. "Ok class first off a classmate of yours want to say something, Zero." Chifuyu said. Zero stands up and walks to the front of the class. Zero takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry!" Zero says out of nowhere and bows.

Everyone falls out of their seats out of shock to what Zero said. "Well that was out of nowhere." Ichika says while pulling himself up. "Zero, please continue." Chifuyu says as the class got back in their seats.

"Of course, as I was saying." Zero said as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted since I got here. I've been through a lot and." Zero looked to the door trying to hide the fact that he was starting to blush.

"I, uhm, was wondering if all of you can forgive me and hoping that we can start over again on a fresh start?" Zero asks glancing over to the class while still trying to hide his face. Ichika stands up and walks over to Zero. "Of course!" Ichika says as he extended his hand.

Zero was going to shake but suddenly retreated his hand. "Sorry I can't shake hands with others yet." Zero said to Ichika. "But there is something else."

Everyone was surprised that there was more. Zero grabbed his right shoulder and ripped his uniform's sleeve. "This is my right arm, the same one that replaced the arm I lost a year ago."

Zero said to the class revealing his IS arm. "And my IS's name is Zedept. And he's part of my arm." The entire class stares at his arm while Zero closes his eyes.

"And these eyes are the results from the surgery that I had to take to get this arm." Zero open his eyes revealing his dragon eyes. "They're called _Eyes of the Dragon_. Nothing can hide from these eyes and don't worry, I won't use these eyes unless it's out of anger."

Zero changes his eyes back to normal. "That's all." With that said Zero walks back to his seat. Along the way, Rin steps in front of him. "Yes?" Zero asks. "Welcome to the IS Academy, Zero." Rin says while extending her hand.

"Thank you but I can't shake your hand yet, please understand." Zero says waiting for her reply. "I understand." Rin says and steps aside to let him through. Zero returns to his seat and the school day was average after that was said.


	6. A Blast from Zero's Past

Ch. 5: A Blast from Zero's Past.

It's been 3 weeks since Zero's test and apology to the class. Zero has lightened up some, talking to people, answering questions in class and even helping train his classmates during class training, but Zero still closes himself off about most things, he still eats lunch and dinner by himself and still trains alone after classes are done for the day. One day Zero was training by himself trying to figure out why he failed his test.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 4

"Damn, why was I struggling so much against Mentor? Why couldn't I switch weapons and use Zedept's skills? Has Zedept been restricted? If I could only use my skills and element powers, I could've won, but why?" Zero thought to himself while practicing his swords skills.

Rin walk into the arena to do some solo training for the upcoming tournament. "Ok, time to get some training in." Rin then notices Zero training alone with Zedept deployed. "Oh so this is where he's been since class ended." Rin said to herself.

"Damn it, why can't I use Zedept's full potential anymore!" Zero yelled while looking towards the sky.

Rin walked up to Zero. "Hey Zero, so this is where you've been since class ended huh?" Rin asks. Zero turned around and saw Rin. "Oh hi Rin." Zero said while putting Zedept into standby mode.

"Do you need the arena?" Zero asks. "Well I was hoping to do some training to get ready for the tournament but since you're using this place I'll leave." Rin said and started to walk back to the locker room.

"Wait, I'm done here so you can do your training." Zero said. "Are you sure? It looked like you were doing something serious." Rin asks turning around to look at Zero. "It's alright, I was just finishing so I'll go and take a shower now." Zero said as he started to walk back to the locker room.

Suddenly Zero felt his left hand being grabbed from behind him. "Wait." Zero turned around and saw that Rin grabbed his hand. "Would you stay for a bit longer and help me train?" Rin asks while looking down, hiding her face cause she was blushing.

"Uhm, sure, no problem." Zero replied blushing a little. Zero and Rin started to train together.

During the training Zero slashed 1 of Rin's Impact Cannon's and Rin's unit started to fall. "Ahh." Rin yelled as she fell and couldn't regain control.

Zero flies in and catches Rin. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah, thanks for the help." She replied. Rin looked and saw that Zero caught her in the romantic princess pose. Rin's face started to blush.

"What's wrong?" Zero asks in confusion. "Look how you caught me, you idiot." Rin said while looking away from Zero. Zero looks and realized how he caught her and started to blush. "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry, I'll put you down now."

Zero said as he flew towards the ground and letting Rin go. "Uh, thanks." Rin said looking away from Zero. "No problem." Zero said looking away as well.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Zero said something. "Let's call it a day, shall we?" "Yeah, let's." Rin answered and they went to the locker rooms, changed and went to their rooms.

* * *

Dorms: Ichika/Zero's room

Zero walks in still blushing a little bit from what happened between him and Rin. "Hey Zero, welcome back." Ichika said. Zero looked and saw Ichika was making some tea. "Do you want some ice tea cause your face is a bit red?" asked Ichika.

"Yeah, some cold tea please." Zero replied while walking towards his bed. Ichika prepared some tea while Zero was getting his clothes ready for the night.

"Did something happen?" Ichika asked Zero, handing him some tea. "No, nothing happened at all." Zero said trying to hide what happened between him and Rin.

"Ok, then I'm going to take a shower, you can get in after me, alright?" Ichika asked. "Yeah, no problem." Zero answered. Ichika took his shower, then Zero took his and they both went to bed afterwards.

* * *

Dorm: Rin/Houki's room

During the same time as Zero and Ichika were talking, Rin walks into her room, still blushing from what happened during training with Zero.

"Hey, how was your training?" Houki asks already in her pj's. "Fine." Rin replied trying to hide her blushing face. "Oh, so why are you blushing then?" Houki asks trying to see Rin's face.

"It's none of your business." Rin said. "I'm going to take a shower." Rin said while getting her clothes and heading towards the shower. Rin slams the door and starts to take a shower.

"Man, that girl needs to quit hiding her feelings, oh well, it's not my problem because I got Ichika to myself now." Houki said with a smile on her face.

Rin was thinking to herself while taking her shower. "Why am I feeling like this? Am I getting feelings for him? No I can't, I still like Ichika even though he and Houki are dating now. What am I going to do?" Rin asks herself.

She finished her shower and left the bathroom. "So did you figure anything out?" Houki asks. "Shut up! I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Rin said with an attitude. "Whatever." Houki said as they both went to bed.

* * *

For the next few days, every time that Zero and Rin saw each other they would blush a little and not say anything to each other and the gang notices this happening.

"Those two have been acting weird for the past few days, I wonder what going on." Charlotte said. "Agreed, I say we follow them and find out, shall we?" Cecilia asks.

The gang agrees and splits up into two teams, Ichika, Houki and Charlotte follows Rin while Cecilia and Laura follows Zero.

Zero heads to the arena where he's been training alone since he's been at the academy. "So this is where he's been training at all this time." Laura said. "At least we found out his training spot." Cecilia replied.

A few minutes later, Rin showed up to the same arena. "Huh, isn't that Rin?" Cecilia asks Laura. Laura looks over and sees Rin entering the arena. "Yeah but why is she here?" Laura asks.

Then they hear Ichika, Houki and Charlotte hiding behind some bushes. "So she's been doing some training from what it seems." Charlotte says. "Yeah." Ichika and Houki said. Laura and Cecilia joins them.

"Hey guys." Cecilia said surprising Ichika and the girls. "Cecilia, Laura, aren't you two supposed to be watching Zero?" Houki asks. "We are, he went into that arena a few minutes ago." Laura replied. "So does that mean that they've been training together, alone?" Charlotte asks.

The gang suddenly got curious about the situation and decided to enter the arena to spy on them. Without being notice, they secretly watched Rin and Zero's training.

"That was a good hit Rin, your reaction time is improving." Zero said after being hit by Rin's Impact Cannon. "It's all thanks to you, helping me train for the tournament." Rin said.

"So that's what's been going on." Houki said. "He's been giving her secret training." Ichika said as the gang keeps watching them.

"Alright, let's take a break Rin." Zero said as he flew to the ground. "Yeah." Rin replied doing the same thing. They both land returning their units to standby mode.

"You're getting better." Zero said to Rin. "Again, thanks to you." As they got closer to each other, they both blushed and turned their faces away from each other.

Suddenly there was a blast that hit the arena's floor. Zero jumps in front of Rin, grabbing her and protecting her from the shockwave. "Are you ok Rin?" Zero asks. "Yeah I'm ok but what was that?" Rin asks. "I don't know." Zero replied as they got up.

At that moment, Ichika and the girls jumped down to the floor and ran over to Zero and Rin. "Are you two ok?" Cecilia asks. "Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Rin asks them.

"We were following you two to find out what's been going on between you two and we saw you training together." Laura said without denying anything. "What? You saw us training?" Rin asks. "Now isn't the time for that." Zero said as the gang agrees and looks at the impact area.

Suddenly a voice come from the impact area. "Zeeeeroooo, I know you're there, come on over here and say hi." The voice said. "Oh no, it's her, why now?" Zero said with an unpleased look on his face.

"You know who it is?" Ichika asks. "Yeah." Answered Zero. The dust cloud dissipates reveal a girl. "There you are Zero, it's been awhile since I last saw you, how have you been?"

The girl is wearing a long black jacket, black and red pants, a t-shirt with a flame pattern covering the entire shirt, long flame colored hair reaching to her knees with her bangs reaching her mouth, her eyes are a blazing red color, her height is about Rin's height so this girl with the red hair is a short girl.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends, Zero?" The girl asks. "They're not my friends." Zero replied. "Oh so you're still acting the same way since _that day_ huh?" The girl asks. Zero stands up and looks at the girl.

"So why are you here, Shana?" Zero asks. Laura looked at Shana and remembers that name. "Wait, Shana as in _The Flaming Sword_? That Shana?" Laura asks. Shana looks at Laura. "So you have heard of me then?" Shana asks.

"Yeah you're an inspiration to sword girls from my unit." Laura replied. "Oh so you're a solider too?" Shana asked Laura. "Yes, from Germany." Laura said.

Zero interrupted. "So why are you here Shana?" Shana turns to Zero. "Oh, right, I'm here to test you." Shana said. Zero got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Zero?" Rin asks. "Don't worry about it, just stand back." Zero said not taking his eyes off Shana. "Ok." Rin said as she and the other stepped back.

"Shall we? It's been awhile since we've dueled." Shana said. "Yeah, let's, and you're right." Zero replied as they both jumped away from each other. "Let's go, Zedept!" Zero deploys his IS.

"Burn up the battlefield, Blazing Crimson!" Shana said deploying her IS. Shana's IS looks similar to Ichika's Byakushiki's first form but a feminine look, her wings are similar to a Raphael-Revive's wings but its size has been reduced and has a flame red feather pattern on them, her unit's color is flame red and crimson red mixed together.

"So that's the legendary Blazing Crimson IS unit I heard so much about." Laura said staring at Shana's unit. "Let's hope Zero can win this duel and past his test." Rin said with concern in her voice.

"Rin, are you falling for him?" Charlotte asks leaning towards Rin. "No. No, not at all!" Rin said waving her hands and blushing. "I just don't want him to fail again." Rin said turning her face away from Charlotte.

"Ok, whatever." Charlotte said turning back to watch Zero's fight. "If you win I'll tell you something that you wasn't told before you arrived here, alright?" Shana said to Zero. "Fine by me." Zero said drawing his sword. "Alright, let's duel." Shana pulls out her unit's long sword.

Zero and Shana swords collide many times, exchanging slashes with each other. After dueling for an hour, Zero is exhausted while Shana isn't. "Damn, I'm reaching my limit already?" Zero said to himself.

"Oh well, it looks like this duel is almost over." Shana said. "Time to finish this!" Shana suddenly charges at Zero with her long sword as it suddenly going ablaze. "Zero, look out!" Rin yelled to Zero.

Zero looks at Shana and saw the attack but couldn't block it in time and got hit. "Ahhh." Zero said while hitting the ground hard.

"That attack!" Laura said with a surprised tone. "You know what that was?" Cecilia asks. "There's a rumor that the best IS units from America has a special program in them that allows them to use elements in their attacks. I thought it was only a rumor but after seeing that, there's no doubt that the program exists." Laura said.

Everyone looks back at Zero. "So does that mean Zero's unit has it too?" Charlotte asks. "Maybe, but if he did, why hasn't he used it yet?" Laura asks but no one responded.

Zero gets up with Zedept still deployed. "Damn." Zero said hold his left side with his right arm. "Sorry but I'm ending this now." Shana said as she raised her sword.

Rin suddenly runs in deploying her Shenlong unit. "I won't let you!" Rin yells while charging Shana. "Rin, Stay back!" Zero yells at Rin but Shana has already slashed Rin with her sword.

"You shouldn't have interfered, miss." Shana said to Rin. "This is your punishment, sorry but that's the rules." Shana raised her sword and slashed with her sword ablaze again.

Zero dashed in front of the attack, taking the blow. "Don't you, HARM MY FRIEND!" Zero's eyes change to his dragon eyes and suddenly slashed downward with such speed and such force that Shana was sent flying into the wall.

"Are you alright Rin?" Zero said without turning around. "Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?" Rin replied and asked. "Don't worry, Zedept's shield energy took the blow, just go back to the others." Zero said not taking his eyes off Shana.

Rin got up and went back to the others. Shana got up. "Good job, you past." Shana said and returned her unit back to standby mode. "Wait, what do you mean? We haven't finished our match." Zero said with confusion.

"This was a test to see if you had the courage to protect someone and call them a friend." Shana said. Everyone was confused and Zero returned his eyes back to normal. "Don't worry about the details, all that matters is what you did Zero, so as agreed I'll tell you this."

After Shana said that, Zero returned Zedept to standby and Shana continued. "Before you was sent here to IS Academy, Zedept was put on restriction, so most of your unit's abilities are locked and can't be used. I figure that you could have found that out by now."

Zero looked at his arm. "I had my suspicions but wasn't entirely sure since I was able to use Speed Dash and Saber Wave." Zero said to Shana.

"Wait, so you don't have an Ignition Boost?" Ichika asks as the gang walks up to them. "No, Speed Dash works similar to an Ignition Boost but it doesn't consume shield energy but it lowers my defenses while I'm using it, but lately it seems to be slower, at least I know why know thanks to you Shana." Zero looks at Shana.

"No problem, it's because of those restrictions that you couldn't beat me and your mentor." Zero has one of those "don't remind me" looks on his face.

"But depends on what I say, you might have some of those restrictions removed so you can fight better and longer in these matches." Shana says. Zero looks at Shana with a surprised look. "Really?" Zero asks.

"Yep, so for now just rest up." Shana said as she starts to walk away. "Oh and Zero." Zero looks at Shana. "Yeah?" He replies. "It's good to see that you're starting to return back to normal and that you're thinking of people as friends again, see ya." Shana says as she flies on in a hurry.

"Hey!" Zero yelled at her but she disappeared from view. "Damn she's fast." Zero said to himself. "Hey, you guys know what I just remembered?" Everyone looked at Charlotte.

"What?" Houki asked. "Zero called Rin "his friend" didn't he?" Everyone looked at Zero as he turns around trying to hide his blushing face.

"He did." Houki said. "Yeah, that's what I heard too." Cecilia said. "I don't know what you all are talking about." Zero said trying to deny everything.

"Zero, you're blushing, come on, just admit it." Ichika said teasing Zero. "Shut up! I've had a long day, I'm going to the room and taking a shower, see ya later." Zero said as he left the arena.

"Didn't you hear him say it Rin?" Laura asks. Rin looked away blushing. "I don't know what you mean, I'm going now, see ya." With that Rin stormed off. Everyone looked at each other. "They're in denial!" Everyone said at once. With that, they leave the arena and head to their rooms.

* * *

3 days later

Everyone is in class except for Zero. "Zero has missed half the day, where is he?" Rin asks. "Worried about him?" Cecilia asks with a devilish tone. Rin's face turns red. "No! It's just that he's late, that's all!" Rin replied.

"Ok if that's what you say." Cecilia says back to Rin. "How about after class, we all go look for him." Laura says to everyone. "Ok." They all replied back.

After the last bell rings for the day, the gang splits up and searches the campus for Zero. After looking around for a while with no luck, they all decide to meet on the roof.

They arrive one by one, first Ichika, then followed by Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte and lastly Rin.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

"Any luck?" Ichika asks. "Nope.", "Nothing.", "Sorry no clues." They all says. "Where is he?" Rin asks herself. "You guys looking for someone?" A voice said.

They gang looks to where the voice was coming from and they see Zero sitting on top of the doorway. "Is this where you've been all day?" Rin asks walking closer to him. "So it's me you've been looking for?" Zero asks as he jumps down.

"Yeah, Rin was worried since you didn't show up at all today." Charlotte says while giving a wink. "Oh, well sorry, I had a lot to think about so I came up for to think about it and dosed off for a bit and I woke up 10 minutes ago." Zero said to the gang.

"So what was it that you were thinking about?" Houki asks. "Well it's what Shana said a few days ago." The gang thinks but to what Shana said.

"It's good to see that you're starting to return back to normal and that you're thinking of people as friends again." "That's what she said right?" Ichika said. "Yeah and she's right about that." Everyone looks at him.

"It's true, I'm starting to think of you guys as friends, so if you'll let me, let's be friends." Zero said pointing his right fist out. "Yeah, sure" Everyone replied as they all put their fists together.

As they were laughing, Sky and Shana was flying above them out of their view. "So it looks like he's starting to turn back to normal again, huh Sky?" Shana asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that he has _that program_ in his unit." Sky replied back. "True, but I wonder how this new friendship will affect him and his unit." Shana said looking at Sky. "We'll just have to wait and see." Sky said and they both fly off into the distance.

"Oh, Zero, who is Shana anyways?" Rin asks. "Shana was a fellow student and classmate of mine back when I was applying for the military, we became friends during training and we both became leaders of different squads because of the way we lead and fight. After I lost Zeta, she tried to cheer me up but I wouldn't let her and she was always a hothead." Zero explained.

"Oh, so she's an old friend from your training days?" Laura asks. "Yeah, but don't worry, she's a good friend and pilot, she's always thinks about her squad's safety before her on." Zero said.

Everyone looks at him. "So she's a blast from your past then?" Rin asks. "Yeah, it's true, but let's call it a day." Zero said. "Yeah." Everyone replied and they all went to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

IS Academy Dorm's Roof- 12:29 a.m.

Zero is talking on the phone with someone. "Hi mentor, its Zero, calling to give you an update." Zero says. "Hi Zero, it must be late over there." Sky replies.

"Yeah, it's 12:30, but about the update?" Zero asks. "Don't worry about it, I know what you're going to say." Zero was confused. "What do you mean Mentor?" He asks. "You've made friends with that group of 6 students, am I wrong?" Sky asks.

"No, you're right but how did you find out about that?" He asks. "No need to worry about that, just remember your mission." She said to him. "To earn their trust and gather their data, especially on Houki's 4th gen unit, Akatsubaki." He replies.

"Yep, you got it, now get some rests, you need it." She says. "Ok good night, wait, its noon over there so good afternoon to you." He says. "Thanks and good night to you, my student." She says before hanging up.

Zero puts his phone away and looks up at the stars. "Zeta, I've decided to make friends again, I know that you guys wanted me not to suffer for as long as I did but now I have friends who like me and who knows about my past and they accept it. They're good friends. I guess I'll talk with you guys soon. Rest in peace, Zeta." Zero said as tears flowed down his face. Wiping his tears, he heads back to his room and goes to sleep for the night.


	7. Zedept's Hidden Program

Ch. 6: Zedept's Hidden Program

It's been 4 days since Zero decided to be friends with Ichika and the gang. Zero has lightened up and has become much friendlier with everyone and has been helping everyone train.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's it for the day." Zero says to the class. "Great job teaching the class Zero, It's been helping me with other stuff that I had to do." Chifuyu says to Zero. "It's no problem at all, I'm actually enjoying it." Zero says back to Chifuyu.

"So are you going to enter the tournament next week?" Chifuyu asks. "No, I don't plan on entering any tournaments." Answered Zero. "You sure?" Chifuyu asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." Zero replied.

"Zero, I want to ask you something." Laura said while still in her battle suit. "What is it?" Zero asks. "Fight me in a one on one duel, no IS's, no weapons, purely hand to hand, I want to see how good you are." Laura said.

Everyone was shocked at Laura request. "You can't be serious about this, are you?" Ichika asks. "Yeah, since he's a soldier, he's must have had some hand to hand combat training, so I want to see how good he is." Laura said looking at Ichika.

"So what's your answer?" Laura asks Zero. "Sure, why not." Zero answered. Zero and Laura get into their stances. "You have the first move Laura." Said Zero. "Ok." Laura said and then Laura started throwing some punches and kicks as Zero blocks them and exchanges some punches and kicks of his own.

"Wow, you're better than I thought." Laura said as she blocks a punch. "You too." Zero said. "Sorry, but I'm ending this." Zero said. "Huh?" Laura said with confusion.

Zero suddenly ground swept Laura's feet knocking her to the ground. Zero pinned both of her feet with his right foot, pinned her right hand with his left foot while pinning her left hand with his left hand and was pointing all of his right handed fingers at her throat like he was going to pierce it. "You lose." Zero said with an intense stare at Laura.

"Looks like you're right about that, Zero." Laura said admitting defeat. Zero got up from his pinning position and helped Laura up. "Good match." Laura said. "You too." Zero replied back as everyone came towards them.

"Come on guys, it's about time for dinner, let's go." Rin said pointing over her right shoulder. "You guys go on ahead, there are something's I need to take care." Zero said to the gang.

"Ok then." Cecilia said as she walks towards the locker room, followed by Laura, Charlotte, Houki and Ichika went to the male's locker room. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" Rin asks Zero in a nervous voice. "Yeah, this won't take long, hopefully." Zero said to Rin. "Ok, well see ya." Rin said while walking towards the locker room.

Half way there, Rin looks over her left shoulder looking at Zero talking to Chifuyu. Rin looks down with a sad look on her face. Rin then continues to walk back to the locker room.

* * *

Cafeteria -Dinner

Everyone but Zero arrived at the cafeteria for dinner. "Where's Zero? He said that he'll be here." Rin says while looking around looking for Zero. "He said that he'll be here, so he'll be here." Houki said to calm Rin down. "Alright, I'll wait a few more minutes." Rin said waiting for Zero.

A few minutes later, Zero showed up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Zedept has been acting weird lately and I was trying to figure out why." Zero said while having his right hand behind head.

"It's ok since you showed up, let's eat." Rin said as the gang went and got their food. They found an empty table that was able to seat all of them, while eating they were talking about the upcoming tournament.

"I can't wait, it's the first tournament as 2nd year students." Ichika said. "I know, since I'm going to win it." Cecilia said with confidence.

"You'll have to beat us first." Charlotte said. "Yeah." Houki said replying to what Charlotte said. "What about you Zero? Are you entering the tournament?" Rin asks.

"No, sorry, tournaments aren't my thing. I'll be fine just watching from the stands." Zero replied before taking sip from the can he brought with him. "What are you drinking?" Ichika asks.

"It's a drink I grew up on, it's an acquired taste, I took me awhile to get used to it." Zero answer before taking another sip.

"Oh, well that explains why I've never seen that drink around her before." Houki said. After that, the gang finishes their meal and went to their rooms.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

Ichika and Zero were sitting at the desks that were in the room, relaxing before they went to bed. "Man, what a day, it feels good to relax once in a while." Zero said as he stretches out.

"So, is there anything going on between you and Rin?" Ichika asks. Zero was surprised by what Ichika asked and fell out of his chair. "There's nothing happening between me and her, nothing at all." Zero says as he sit up, blushing.

"Ok, whatever you say." Ichika said teasing Zero. "Shut up, come on, it's time for bed." Zero said standing up walking to his bed. "Ok." Ichika said as they went to bed.

* * *

Dorm: Rin/Houki's room

During the same time as Zero and Ichika were having their talk. "Zero is a good teacher, I hope he finds out what's wrong with Zedept." Rin said lying in her bed with her hands behind her head.

"So, do you have feelings for him Rin?" Houki asks with a smirk. Rin's face blushed a bright red. "No, no, nothing at all, I swear!" Rin said waving her hands in front of her. Rin turned around trying to keep Houki from seeing her face.

"You do, I can see it on your face." Houki said pointing Rin's face. "Alright, I like him, you happy now?!" Rin said throwing a pillow at Houki. "I knew it and now you just have to confess to him, since the others know that you like him." Houki said throwing the pillow back at her.

"Wait, the others found out too?" Rin asks in a surprised tone, "Yeah, shortly before that Shana girl appeared." Houki explained. "Time for bed." Rin said as she quickly got under the covers to avoid the topic. "Alright, good night you love bird." Houki teased as she went to bed.

* * *

The day before the tournament

Zero is helping the gang getting ready for the tournament. "Alright, the tournament's tomorrow, let's get some extra training in for you guys." Zero said with Zedept deployed. "Alright!" the gang says.

Everyone trains for 90 minutes. "Ok, let's take a break." Zero said to them. Everyone lands and puts their units into standby mode.

"I think I'm ready for tomorrow." Ichika said. "Yeah, same here." Houki said looking at Ichika. "Are you sure that you don't want to enter, Zero?" Rin asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied. "Ok." Rin said back to him. "Have you been able to find out what's wrong with your unit?" Charlotte asks Zero.

"No, all of his functions are working properly, I just can't seem to figure out why. If I only had his original design plans, I might be able to find out." Zero replied leaning back looking at the clouds.

Suddenly Zero notices something in the clouds. "Hmm, what's that?" Zero said. "What do you see?" Rin asks. "Crap! Everyone move now!" Zero yells and everyone jumps out of the way right before a blast hits the ground. "What is it this time?" Cecilia asks while trying to keep the dust out of her eyes.

"Is it another test?" Houki asked doing the same thing. "Nope, no test this time!" A voice said. "Yeah, that's right!" Another voice said. "Wait a second, they sound familiar." Charlotte said.

The dust disappears and reveals that Sky and Shana are standing in the middle of the impact area. "Mentor, Shana, what are you two here for?" Zero asks. "Zedept has been acting weird, right?" Sky asks. "How did you know about that?" Zero asks in confusion.

"It's because of you are changing emotionally, Zero." Shana said. "I can't deny that, but how does that affect Zedept?" Zero asks. Sky sighs. "I guess it's time to tell you something that has been kept a secret from you since you've gotten Zedept." Shy said. Zero is confused. "What is it?" Zero asks with a serious expression.

"Your unit, Zedept, contains a one-of-a-kind program that only Zedept has." Sky started to explain. "And what is it?" Zero asks still keeping the same expression. "It's called _The Emotion Program_." Shana said. They all looks at Zero's arm, since that's where Zedept gauntlet is at.

"As the name says, it's a program that uses your emotions and transfers power to Zedept, so back when you lost Zeta and you felt anger and rage, it transferred those strong emotional feelings into raw power and that's why you were able to kill all of those pilots that ambushed you guys." Shana explained.

"Is that why Zedept has been acting weird, because of my emotions?" Zero asks holding his arm out looking at it. "Yes and since you're currently emotionally unstable, Zedept won't function properly." Sky said.

"It's also to that you're not honest with yourself emotionally as well." Shana said. Zero just stood there, staring at Zedept. "Now that explains everything." He thought to himself. "Here, this might help." Sky said as she displayed a screen.

On it was Zedept, showing its schematics. "Removing all restrictions and allowing full use of Zedept's abilities and skills for Zero." Sky said as she inputs some codes. Zero's arm started to glow with a red aura and it looked like it was radiating. "Whoa!" The gang says in unison. After a minute of Zero's arm glowing, it stopped and the aura went away.

Zero clenched his fist a few times and he felt the difference. "He's back to full power. I can feel it." Zero said while still looking at his arm. "Well, that's what we came by to let you know, I guess we better got going now, right Sky?" Shana said while asking Sky.

"Yeah, and Zero." Sky said and Zero looks at his mentor. "Be honest with yourself, if you can do that, the power you wanted when you entered the military will appear to you."

With that said, Sky and Shana disappears into the clouds. Everyone looks towards the clouds while Zero looks at his arm. "I can use them again, I can fight at full power again, just like back in the day." Zero said softly to himself and tears started to flow down his face.

Rin looks over at Zero and saw that he was crying. "Hey, are you alright?" Rin asks getting closer to Zero. The gang looks over to Zero when they heard Rin talking. "Yeah, I'm fine, just happy that I can use Zedept fully again." Zero said wiping his tears.

"Alright, back to training." Zero said to everyone. "Ok!" They yelled. They trained for the rest of the day.

After their training was finished. "Man, I'm beat." Ichika said lying on the ground panting. "Same here." Houki, Cecilia and Charlotte said while on their knees and butt. "That was harder than I thought." Laura said panting while holding her knees, still standing. "Damn, I'm tired." Rin said sitting against a wall.

"You guys are beat already? Man, you guys need to work on your stamina." Zero said not exhausted at all. "Hey, why aren't you exhausted Zero?" Houki asks. "Since Zedept's restrictions are removed, I've gotten my stamina back, I can continue for another 6-10 hours of non-stop training." Zero said to them.

"Holy crap! You have a lot of stamina." Charlotte said. "Yeah, but don't worry about me, you guys need to rest for the tournament tomorrow." Zero said.

After resting for a bit, everyone got up, went to the locker rooms and took a shower, ate dinner and went to bed, resting for tomorrow's tournament.


	8. Zero's True Skills Revealed

Ch. 7: Zero's True Skills Revealed

It's the day of the first tournament of the year, Ichika and the girls are all waiting in the locker room for the matches to be posted.

"This is it, I'm excited to see who we get matched up with." Ichika said while looking at the girls. "Yeah, let's put on a good show for everyone." Rin said in agreement while clenching her hand in a victory pose.

"You mean for Zero, right." Houki said softly elbowing Rin. Rin's face blushed since the gang knew about her crush on Zero. "Shut up." Rin said walking away from them. "That was a little mean, Houki." Charlotte said. "She was only telling the truth." Cecilia said to Charlotte.

Suddenly Zero walked up to the gang. "Hey guys." Zero said with a hand in the air. They turned around and saw Zero in the locker room. "What are you doing in here? Only participants are allowed in here." Ichika asks. "I snuck in, it was easy." Zero said.

Zero noticed that Rin wasn't around. "Rin isn't with you guys?" Zero asks them. "Houki said something to Rin and she stormed off." Laura replied. "Oh, ok, I just came by to wish you all luck in your matches, tell Rin I said that, ok? See ya." Zero said as he left the locker room.

The matches were posted and the first match is Ichika vs. Rin. Both of them enters the arena with their units deployed. "Looks like we finally get our rematch, since it was interrupted last year." Rin said. "Yeah and this time I'm more prepared." Ichika replied. Rin looks around and sees Zero sitting on top of the arena and not in the stands. Zero just waves at her and gives her a thumbs up with his right hand. Rin nodded right before the starting bell rings.

Ichika and Rin charges at each other. "You're mine!" Rin yells as she swings her blade. Ichika dodges and flies away. Rin fires her Impact Cannons. "I don't think so!" She says as she fires at Ichika. "Byakushiki, engage shield mode." Ichika said as Byakushiki's left arm became a shield and blocked Rin's blasts. "Damn him!" Rin said to herself. "Come on Rin, you can do it!" Zero yelled. Rin looked at him and blushed. "I know I can, you idiot!" Rin yelled back. "Hey, who's side are you on Zero?" Ichika asks.

Suddenly a beam brakes through the arena's shield and hits the floor. "Not again!" Ichika and Rin said at the same time. Zero stands up while looking at the impact zone. "Could it be _them_ this time?" Zero asks himself.

Zedept suddenly started to glow. Zero looks at his arm. "What is it Zedept?" Zero asks. A screen popped up in front of him showing the arena floor. Zero scanned the floor, and a figure appeared on the screen and it showed an IS unit. "I knew it, it's _them_, let's go Zedept." Zero said.

Zero deployed Zedept and flew up above to arena's shield. "Rin, Ichika, I'm coming in!" Zero said through the unit's communication software. "How, the shield's defenses has reach Level A status?" Rin asks. "Just watch." Zero dashed towards the shield. "Zedept, now." Zero said and then vanished for a few seconds. "Where'd he go?" Ichika asks.

Suddenly Zero appeared in front of them. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" Rin asks Zero. "It's one of Zedept's abilities, I call it Shadow Dash." Zero explained. "Cool name, I can see why." Ichika said. "That reminds me." Zero said as he grabs them and shadow dashes out of the arena's shield. "What was that for?" Rin asks.

"Stay here, I'll handle this, I don't want you guys to get hurt in the cross fire." Zero said as he shadow dashes back into the shield. "Damn him." Rin said as the others fly towards them. "Are you two alright?" Houki asks them.

"Yeah, but Zero pulled us out and went back in to stop whatever it is." Rin replied. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he has Zedept with him and he's at full power now." Charlotte says placing her hand on Rin's shoulder. "I know, but I just got a bad feeling." Rin said as she looks at Zero.

Zero stares intensely at the dust cloud. "So I see that you're here, Zero of Zeta." The figure said. "So it is you that's controlling that IS." Zero said replying to what was said.

"That's right, but I came for them and now I have to face you, at least I can finish Zeta, once and for all!" The unit says as it dispels the dust reveal that the unit is an unmanned Silver Gospel.

"Impossible! Didn't Ichika shut that thing down last year?" Charlotte asks as the gang is shocked. Suddenly Zero appeared on a screen. "It's not the same one." He said and the gang is confused.

"It's a copy of the one you guys defeated." Zero said. "Let us help you!" Rin said. "I got this, just watch." Zero said right before he cut the communication link. "Let's begin." Zero said to the Gospel unit, drawing his sword.

The Gospel put its hands close to each other and energy gathered between the hands. "Take this!" The Gospel said as it released the energy into a blast. Zero just stands there. "Zero move!" Rin yells as the blast covers Zero. Rin turns away.

"That was too easy." The Gospel said while laughing evilly. "Are you sure about that?" Zero asks with his arms crossed, eyes closed and looking at the ground being back to back with the Gospel.

The Gospel turns around and tries to punch Zero but its hand goes right through and Zero disappeared. "Where did he go?" It asks. "Up here!" Zero yells and he flies down super-fast.

Rin looks and see that Zero is alright and sighs in relief. The Gospel dodges as Zero slams down with a double edged spear-like weapon. (Similar look to Megaman Zero's Triple Rod.) "Is that another weapon of his?" Cecilia asks.

"I heard that Zero is a master of multiple weapons and that Zedept has a multi weapon function." Laura explains. "So you dodged my Spear Halberd." Zero said retreating his weapon.

"I forgot that you're a multi weapon user." The Gospel said. "But escape from this." The Gospel said as a white ball of energy surrounded it and Zero.

"That attack knocked me out for a short time." Cecilia said as she recalls the battle last year. Suddenly The Gospel got blasted out of the ball and it dissipates showing Zero holding a hand gun. (Similar to Megaman Zero's Buster shot.) "That was too easy to blast you, since you used that attack." Zero said as he retreated his gun.

"Damn you Zero!" The Gospel said as it tries to punch Zero. Zero ducks and deploys twin bladed tonfas. (Similar look to Megaman Zero's Recoil Rods.)

Zero rapid punches The Gospel's stomach area. "Damn, that might explain why he beat you so easily in that match against you Laura." Ichika said not looking away from Zero's battle.

Zero flipped his right tonfa so the long part towards The Gospel. "Shield Pierce!" Zero yelled and his attack destroyed the Gospel's shield. "No, I can't lose to you again." The Gospel said holding its stomach.

"I'm ending this." Zero said as he pulls out his sword but in a back grip style. Zero's sword suddenly went ablaze. "So he does have the element program in his unit." Laura said.

Zero speed dashes to The Gospel and yelled. "Piercing Blaze!" Zero stabbed The Gospel in the chest area right below the neck, disabling its movements.

Zero lifted his left hand and pierced The Gospel's chest. "There it is." Zero said as he pulls his hand out holding something in his hand. "What is he holding?" Ichika asks. "I don't know." Everyone replied.

Zero grabbed his sword out of The Gospel's chest. "Damn you to hell, Zeroooooo!" The Gospel said releasing an energy blast. Zero extended his right hand, summoning a shield, blocking the blast. "Reverse Protection." Zero said and a bubble-like shield surrounded The Gospel.

"It's over." Zero said as he deploys his gun while keeping the shield going. "Fire Explosion Shot." Zero said as he fired into the shield and the shot hits The Gospel as many explosions happens inside the shield destroying The Gospel.

"No, I've lost to Zero again. How can this happen? Ahhhhhh!" The Gospel said as it get destroyed by Zero's attack. "Zedept, deactivate the arena's defense system." Zero says and the arena defenses fall and the shield disappears and the doors unlock.

Everyone flies down. "Zero, are you alright?" Rin said being the first one to get there. "Yeah, I'm fine, like I told you before." Zero answered.

The teachers showed up. "Here, take this to the research department and scan it contents." Zero said handing the object to the teachers. "It's The Gospel's IS Core. You should be able to get the data needed from it." Zero said and the teachers leave.

"So that's what you pulled out." Ichika said. "Yeah." Zero said as he retreated Zedept to standby mode. Rin suddenly hugged Zero while crying.

"I'm glad that you're alright, I thought that you've gotten seriously hurt from that attack." She said burying her face into Zero's chest. Zero put his right hand on her head.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, I'll try not to make you worry like this again." He said looking at Rin. Rin looks up, still crying. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah." Zero said. Rin smiled and placed the left side of her head on his chest, still smiling. Zero closes his eyes as he puts his arms around her back.

Ichika and the others watch without saying anything as Ichika places his arm around Houki. Houki looks at Ichika and he looks at her, then they look at the others as they look at each other and then back at Zero and Rin.

After a few minutes, Rin broke the hug, Zero and Rin looked at each other and then they look at the gang. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry." Zero said and the gang fell backwards. "What? It's true." Zero said.

Everyone got up. "Yeah, come on, let's eat." Ichika said. The gang walks to the cafeteria and eats their dinner since the tournament got cancelled due to the incident. "The tournament got cancelled due to that Gospel showing up." Houki said.

"Yeah but Zero took care of it." Rin said looking at Zero. "It wasn't the first time I've taken out a Gospel unit." Everyone looks at him. "I'll explain it when the time comes." Zero said before taking a sip of his drink. "Ok." Cecilia said. Everyone finished their meals , went to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Dorm: Roof- 1:17 a.m.

Zero is standing on the roof alone when two people fly down landing by Zero. "I'm glad you two showed up." Zero turned around and saw Sky and Shana.

"Why did you call us out here this late at night?" Shana asks as they return their units to standby. "This." Zero said and popped up a screen showing the battle he had with The Gospel he fought earlier in the day.

"That's a Gospel unit, so _they_ have made their move again after all this time." Sky said to Zero with her arms crossed.

"Yeah and now I know why I was sent here, to protect them from _them_." Zero said putting away the screen. "It looks like it." Sky said.

"You think you can handle it without losing control?" Shana asks. Zero looks down and a bit to the right, then he lifts his head back up. "Yes, since I have someone to protect, and I won't let _them_ win, this time I'm going to take _them_ down, _Ragnoburous_." Zero said as his eyes change as he says their name.

Zero, Sky and Shana looks up to the starry night sky. "This time I'll avenge your death's Zeta, I swear it!" Zero says. They look at each other as Sky and Shana deploys their units.

"See you later Zero." Shana said as she waves at him. "I'll let you know if anything comes up, Mentor and Shana." Zero says as he returns his eyes back to normal and waving to them. "Night, Zero." Sky says and they flies off into the night.

"Guess I better get to bed." Zero starts to walk back to his room when he grabs his right shoulder. "Damn, it's acting up after all this time, it's almost time to get _it_ done." Zero said as his shoulder is in pain. Zero ignores the pain, walks back to his room and goes to bed.


	9. Zero's Memory of the Past

Ch. 8: Zero's Memory of the Past

It's been 3 days since Zero destroyed The Gospel unit that attacked the academy. Zero has spent the time at the research department scanning the core he took out from that unit's chest. He hardly shows up for class and spends most of the time awake.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Ichika and the girls are chatting during break. "Zero really hasn't left the research department since the incident a few days ago." Rin said sighing. "How did he get in there anyways? Since the area is restricted for teachers only." Charlotte asks.

"He must of used his military preferences and got in." Laura said. "So you don't you use your military preferences to get in?" Rin asks as she leans closer to Laura. "He's probably ranked higher than me and I've tried but they won't let me." Laura said glaring at Rin.

"Oh." Rin said backing off. "He really hasn't been back to the dorm room too." Ichika said. "Really?" Cecilia asks.

"Yeah, when I go to bed, he's not there and when I wake up, he's still not there, so he must of slept in the research department." Ichika said replying to Cecilia's question.

Chifuyu walks in. "Hey, Chifuyu, is Zero still at the research department?" Rin asks. Chifuyu hits Rin on her head with a book. "That's Ms. Orimura at school." Chifuyu says giving one of her looks. "And yes, he's still there." She continued. "Oh, Ok." Rin said in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be here when he's done." Chifuyu said to cheer Rin up. "Thanks." Rin said as she walks to her desk. The gang looks at her with sad looks. The bells rings and everyone takes their seats.

Half way through class, the door opens and Zero walks in yawning. Everyone looked at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Zero asks. "No, it's just that you haven't been here for the past few days." Houki said.

"Oh, sorry about that, I've been busy analyzing the core from that Gospel unit and I've just finished a few minutes ago." Zero says while yawning again.

Zero walks to his desk where he falls asleep for the rest of the day. The final bell rings and Zero is still asleep.

"I think we should wake him up now." Cecilia said. "Ok, I'll do it." Rin said. She walks over to Zero and shakes him but no response from him. "Let me try something." Laura walks up to Zero's desk.

"Atten Hut!" Laura yells. Zero stands up. "Captain Commander Zero reporting for duty!" He says standing up quickly and saluting. Everyone laughs at him.

Zero turns to his right and sees everyone laughing. "Not cool Laura, not cool at all." Zero said turning his body around. "Well, Rin tried to wake you and you didn't respond and Laura said she'll try something and it worked." Charlotte said while still laughing.

"Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Zero replied putting his right hand behind his head. Everyone stopped laughing. "Ok, let's get some practice in for next month's tournament." Ichika said. "Yeah!" Everyone said as they raised a fist in the air.

Everyone goes to leave the room when suddenly Zero hits the floor hard, face first. Everyone turns around and sees him on the floor. "Zero!" Rin yells as they run over to him. Zero is panting heavily and his arm is radiating a red color. "Zero! What's wrong? Zero!" Rin said trying to get a response for him.

Chifuyu walks in and sees Zero's arm. "Move." Chifuyu says as she pushes the gang out of the way. Chifuyu examines Zero. "We need to get him back to his room now." Chifuyu says. Everyone nods and rushes Zero back to his room.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

The gang walks into the room. "Put him on his bed." Chifuyu ordered. Ichika places Zero on his bed. "Where's his bag?" Chifuyu asks. "He keeps it under his bed, by the head area." Ichika says and points.

Chifuyu reaches under the bed and grabs his bag. She opens it and searches for something. "What are you searching for, Mentor?" Laura asks Chifuyu. "This." Chifuyu pulls out a medical box. "What's that?" Cecilia asks.

Chifuyu opens it and takes out a needle and a medical bottle. "What are you doing?" Charlotte asks. "Just watch." Chifuyu says as she flicks the needle.

Chifuyu stabs the needle into Zero's heart and inserts the medicine. Zero's breathing returns to normal and his arm stops glowing. Chifuyu takes the needle out. "Looks like it worked." Chifuyu says. "What did you do?" Rin asks being at Zero's sides.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine now." Chifuyu says as she walks towards the door. "He'll explain when he wakes up." Chifuyu leaves after saying that. Everyone watches Zero as he slept. Meanwhile, Zero was dreaming about the past.

* * *

Snowy Mountain Forest: Unknown Time, 1 year ago

Zero walks out of a military tent, wearing blue pants with a sword design on his left side, black and red shoes, a gray t-shirt and a silver and gold sleeveless jacket with a hood and a Z design on the back of the jacket.

"Hey Zero, did you sleep well?" A female said looking at him. "Yeah, I guess." Zero said walking up to where the female is at. "What's the situation?" Zero asks as he looks at a map. "We're still a day and a half away from the final camp site then the factory still be a short hike away." A male soldier said. "Good, it looks like we're making good time." Zero said.

Suddenly someone leans on Zero. "Morning Zero." The person said. "Why do you do this every time I'm looking at maps, Alkaid?" The person gets off Zero and Zero turns around to look at her.

Alkaid is a female soldier with short red hair wearing black pants, a red shirt with 2 swords designed on it and a black jacket with the same Z design as Zero's on her back and red shoes.

"Come on, is that how you greet your girlfriend in the morning?" A male soldier asks. Zero and Alkaid turns and sees a male and female soldier standing together.

The male has short, brown hair, a plain white t-shirt, blue pants and a red jacket with a Z design as well and wearing combat boots.

The female has long dark blue hair down to her mid back, a t-shirt with an ocean design on it, white pants with an ocean wave design on the right side, black shoes and a blue jacket with the Z design on the back.

"Talon and Edge, good morning!" Alkaid said waving at them. "Now that everyone in Zeta is here, let's start the debriefing." Zero said.

Zero, Edge, Talon and Alkaid, these four soldiers make up Zeta. Zeta went into a big tent and started the debriefing.

After an hour, Zeta came out of the tent. "Men, we leave in 10, so start getting ready." Zero said to the group of soldiers. "Yes sir." They said as they started packing.

After a day and a half of hiking, Zeta and their men arrives at the main camp. They all enter the camp and settle in. "Welcome to the main camp, Zeta squad." A soldier says while he salutes them. "At ease." Zero said. The soldier ends his salute.

"What's the situation at the factory?" Alkaid asks. "So far everything has been quiet. No IS units and no troops." The soldier says. "Ok, have everyone relax but also on standby." Zero ordered. "Yes sir." The soldier says and saluted Zero as he went to deliver Zero's order.

"Alright, relax time." Edge said while stretching. "Yeah, I agree with you on that man." Talon said. "You two are lazy." Zero said. "Come on Zero, you need to relax while we're at base." Alkaid said leaning on Zero. Zero sighs. "You're right, I do need to relax some." Zero said in agreement, since he was out numbered. "Yay!" The rest of Zeta said.

Zeta went into their tent and pulled out some drinks. They were chatting about the days of the training academy. "Man, that was the good old days." Edge said after downing his drink. "Take it easy with the drinks Edge." Alkaid said.

"Leave him be, he's enjoying himself." Talon said after taking a sip from her drink. "Fine, what about you Zero?" Alkaid asks looking towards Zero. Zero doesn't says anything, since he has been staring at his right arm and Zedept's gauntlet.

"Zero, Zero, hey Zero!" Alkaid yelled. Zero looked up fast. "Huh, sorry was thinking about something." Zero replied. "Damn, even relaxing you can't stop thinking about the mission." Alkaid said shaking her head. "I just have a bad feeling about this mission." Zero said in a serious tone.

Everyone looks at him. "What?" Zero said being confused by their looks. "Same here." "Yeah." "Same." Zeta says. After a few minutes of silence, a soldier enters their tent. "Zeta, please come to the meeting tent. The briefing is about to start." The soldier says. "Thank you, we'll be right there." Zero said. The soldier salutes and leaves. "Let's go." Zero said to Zeta. They got up and headed to the meeting tent.

After an hour inside the tent, Zeta leaves the tent. "Everyone, Atten Hut." Zero says and all the soldiers inside the camp lines up in front of Zeta. "We strike the factory tomorrow at first light, get plenty of rest for the attack, that's all, dismiss." Zero announced to the soldiers. They all salute and continues on with what they were doing.

"Alright, let's prepare for tomorrow." Zero said as he walks off somewhere. "Wonder where he's going?" Edge asks. Alkaid and Talon shrugs.

* * *

The Next Day

Talon and Edge are preparing the troops while Zero and Alkaid are still asleep. "Zero got in pretty late after he told us to got plenty of rest." Talon said. "Just let him be, he'll be fine as always." Edge replied. "Think he'll like his morning gift?" Talon asks. Edge and Talon looks at each other and chuckles.

Meanwhile in Zeta's tent. Zero is waking up. "Mm, morning already?" Zero asked himself. "Morning sweetie." Alkaid said laying under Zero's cover. "Alkaid, what time is it?" Zero asks. "Enough time to spent some time alone before we need to get ready." Alkaid said smirking a little.

"Alkaid, are you naked?" Zero asked her with a weird look. "Maybe." Alkaid said in a teasing tone. "I see." Zero also said in a teasing tone. As they were about to kiss, a soldier opens the tent. "Zero, Alkaid we need." The soldier said before he stopped and saw Alkaid half-naked.

"Did you ever hear of knocking!" Zero yelled as he sat up without his shirt on. "What's going on here?" A few soldier asks as they gather around the opening of the tent. "Woo, Zero got some last night!" A male soldier said. "Hey Alkaid, Do you enjoy the ride?" A female soldier asks. Zero got frustrated. "Everyone get out now!" Zero yelled loudly. Everyone ran away fast so they didn't get hit by Zero's rage.

Talon and Edge are laughing from a safe distance. "Damn those soldiers." Zero said shaking his right fist. "Calm down, besides, I think you bought us some time." Alkaid said as she lays on him and lying Zero down.

"Sorry Alkaid, I'm not in the mood anymore." Zero says as he sits up again. "I understand." Alkaid said. They both got dressed and left the tent. As they walked out everyone was looking at them.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Zero said still angry. "Enjoyed your morning present from Alkaid." Talon asked. Zero just glares at her. "Sorry, guess I shouldn't of asked." Talon said backing up. "Lighten up man." Edge said patting Zero on his back.

Zero looks over at him. "Fine, it was an accident after all." Zero said. Zeta gathered the soldiers. "Ok, everyone we're moving out, activate stealth mode." Zero said as everyone activated a camouflage system.

Zeta and the soldiers arrive at the edge of the forest where there lies an abandoned factory. "Alright, me and Zeta will infiltrate the factory and destroy it from the inside along with any rogue IS parts." Zero said. "And you guys stay here and take care of anything that tries to get in, got it?" Alkaid asks. "Yes sir." Everyone said. "Let's go Zeta." Zero said as Zeta deployed their units in stealth mode.

Zero has Zedept, Alkaid's unit is a feminine version of Zedept, but the wing system is a Blue Tears model, color of her unit is red (primary) and black (secondary). Edge's unit is a Byakushiki unit, color is dark brown and white. Talon's unit is a Raphael-Revive, color is dark blue.

All of their units have the same size reduction as Zero's Zedept. Zeta enters the factory as they reach the lowest part of the factory. "This is it, the lowest part of the factory." Zero said looking around the corner. Zero signals them and Zeta moves forward.

They found a door. "This must be it." Edge says. "Let's go." Zero said as he opens the door. Zeta enters and after looking around, they deactivate their stealth mode. "Looks like we found the rogue parts." Talon said. "Yeah, let's plant the devices and get out here." Zero said.

They pull out explosive devices and plants them throughout the factory. "All devices are planted." Edge said. "Good, let's go." Zero said. As they were about to leave, a blasts hit the ground it front of them. "What was that?" Alkaid asks. "HAHAHA! Think you'll leave out of here alive, Zeta?" A voice said.

Zeta turns around and sees a female in a Blue Tears model unit. Zero pulls out his gun "Flash Shot!" Zero yells. A blinding flash shot out of his gun. Zeta vanishes as the light disappears. "Damn, I thought this place was empty." Zero said.

"Zeta, come in, Zeta please respond." A voice says coming over the communication channel. "This is Zero, what's happening out there?" Zero responds while still running. "It's a trap, get out of there now!" The soldier says before he got shot. The line went dead.

"Damn it! Why didn't we see this coming?" Zero asks. "Don't worry about it, let's just get out there and help them out." Alkaid said. "Agreed, let's go." Zero said.

Suddenly a blast pierced Edge's body. "Ahh!" Edge yells. Zeta turns around and sees Edge is bleeding. "Edge! Hang in there!" Talon said as she runs to his side. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice asks.

They looked at saw the same female from the lowest level. Edge pushes Talon away back to Zero and Alkaid. "Go! I'll handle her!" Edge yells at them. "No! We're not leaving you behind!" Zero yells back. "No arguing, just go!" Edge yells at them. "Alright, just come back alive, got it?" Alkaid says to him. Edge gives a thumbs up. Zeta leaves.

"How honorable, sacrificing yourself for them." The female said. "I'll always lay my life on the line for them." Edge says. "Sorry Zeta, it looks like I'm not coming back this time." He says in his head. Edge charges.

Zeta is still running, trying to escape from the factory. Talon looks back. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Alkaid says to her. "I know." Talon says.

Suddenly Zero stopped. "What's wrong?" Alkaid asks. Then Alkaid and Talon sees a male in a IS unit. "So you made it this far. Who's my opponent?" The male asks. "I'll be your opponent." Talon says walking forward. "Are you sure?" Zero asks. "Yeah. You two need to get out of here, now go." Talon said. "Alright, good luck." Alkaid says. Zero and Alkaid runs. "Edge, this is for you." Talon thought to herself as she charges the male.

Zero and Alkaid makes it out of the factory. "We made it, thanks to them." Alkaid says. Zero is looking around. "What is it?" Alkaid asks as her looks at Zero. Alkaid then turns around and sees the dead bodies of the soldiers that they took with them. "No way." Alkaid said placing her hands in front of her mouth.

Zero clinches his hands with a mad look on his face. Suddenly a massive group of IS's appeared along with the two that Edge and Talon was fighting. "Two down and Two to go." The male says. "Yeah, they were weaker then we was told." The female says. Zero looks at them. "What did you do to them?!" Zero yells angrily.

"We killed them!" They said in unison. "Damn you guys!" Alkaid said. "Everyone, attack!" The two pilots said. "No more holding back, let's get them Alkaid!" Zero said drawing his sword. "Agreed, let's avenge them." Alkaid said holding two twin swords in a back grip style.

Zero and Alkaid attacks the group of IS's. After 42 minutes of fighting. Alkaid screamed. "Ahhh!" Zero turned around and saw Alkaid injured. "Alkaid!" Zero said as he speed dashes over to her. "I'm alright, just a scratch." She said holding her left arm, still holding her sword as well.

Suddenly the male pilot came rushing in with a sword drawn and ready to attack. "Take this!" He said about to slash Alkaid, who couldn't move in time. Zero saw the attack coming and dashed in front of the attack.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Zero said as his right arm gets cut off. "Zero!" Alkaid said as Zero falls to his left knee. "I'm alright." Zero said in pain.

"Stupid, trying to save someone that's about to die anyways." The female said as they laugh. All of the remaining IS's started to surround Zero and Alkaid. "Damn it, this can't be the end, can it?" Alkaid asks. Zero remained silent.

"This is the end of Zeta." The female said. "I won't." Zero started to say. Alkaid looks at Zero. "Zero?" Alkaid asks. "I won't . . . LET THEM!" Zero yelled as he vanished. "Where'd he go?" The male asks.

Suddenly all of the IS's fell to the ground, destroyed. Zero reappeared in between Alkaid and the male and female. "Zero." Alkaid said as she looks at him.

Zero was glowing with a black aura around him while holding a scythe. Alkaid was surprised by what was happening to him. "Are you alright Alkaid?" Zero asked in an evil tone. "Yeah, but what's happening to you?" Alkaid asks in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary." Zero said as he turns to her. Suddenly a shot flew past Zero's head and hit Alkaid's chest and pierced through her. Zero's eyes grew wide as he sees Alkaid getting hit by the blasts. "Alkaid!" Zero said as he grabs her with his left arm.

"Stay with me, hold on." Zero said trying to get a response from her. Alkaid doesn't respond. "That takes care of her, now only one remains." The female says as she points her rifle up. Zero's black aura gets bigger and darker. "I'm going to send you to hell, YOU BASTARDS!" Zero says as he disappears.

Zero appeared behind the male and slices him in half with his scythe. "Ahhh!" The male says as he falls to the ground. Zero disappears again. "Where did he go this time?" She says as she looks around for him. Zero suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Burn in hell, you bitch!" Zero said as he slashes with his scythe, killing the female pilot. Zero disappears and reappears where Alkaid is at. Zedept returns to standby mode as its energy reaches zero.

"Alkaid, are you still here? Please speak to me." Zero said as he lifts her up. Alkaid opens her eyes with little strength she has. "Zero." She says weakly. "I'm here Alkaid." Zero says as he starts to cry. "I think that I'm not going to make it." She says.

Zero shakes his head. "No, don't say that, you'll make it just hang in there." He says. The wound where she was shot got more bloodier. "Listen to me Zero." She says as she raised her left hand to his right cheek. "You're a strong man, you'll carry on our dream of making this world a better place for the next generation." Zero interrupts her.

"Quit talking and save your strength." He says while still crying. "Please, let me finish." She said. "Ok." He said. "I know that you'll never forget us but you will need to move on. You'll find a girl that you'll love and she'll love you back for who you are." She continued before he interrupted her again.

"No, you're the only one for me." He said. "That means a lot to me but you'll find love again. Don't lose yourself, stay as the kind man you are now, don't forget that there are people that still care about you, and never forget Zeta's goal of bringing peace to the world." She says as he flinches from the pain. "Alkaid!" he says with concern. "Don't ever forget about us and don't forget that I love you." She says right before she dies.

Her hand falls and Zero yells. "No, Alkaid, NOOOOO! ALKAAAAAAAAIIDDDDDD!" He yells as he holds her body to his. Zero cries even harder. "Damn, I've lost a lot of blood, I'm starting to black out. Evan (Edge's real name), Taylor (Talon's real name), and Ashley (Alkaid's real name), I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all, please for…give me." Zero says as he blacks out falling next to Alkaid's body.

A group of American soldiers appear at the factory as it blows up from the devices Zeta planted. "Quick, check to see if there are any survivors." A male soldier orders. They fan out and check the bodies. "Sir, I found Zero and Alkaid." A female soldier says.

"Check their pulse." The male says. The female checks their pulse. "Nothing from Alkaid sir, she's gone." The male gets a sad look on his face. "What about Zero?" The male asks. "It's very weak but there's a pulse." The female says. "Good at least we can save him." The male said.

"Sir, we've check the destroyed factory and found Talon and Edge dead sir." Everyone got sad. "So with this, Zeta is gone, let's get Zero back to base for medical attention and bring Zeta's dog tags, he'll want them." The male soldier orders. "Yes sir." The soldiers salute as they do what he ordered.

* * *

U.S. IS Military HQ: 3 days later

Zero wakes up and notices that he's in a room. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he sits up. "Ow, my head." He said as he tries to grab it with his right hand but doesn't feel anything touches his head. "Huh?" He says. Then he looks and sees that he's missing his right arm and he's wrapped in bandages. "Mm, What happened to me?" He asks himself.

The door opens and Sky and Shana walks in. "Oh, you're awake, that's good." Shana said. Zero looks over and sees them. "Mentor, Shana, where am I?" Zero asks as he tries to leave the bed but stopped due to his injuries.

"Don't move around a lot, you're injured pretty bad." Sky said. "Where are the rest of Zeta?" Zero asked. Sky and Shana looked at each other and back at Zero. "What?" Zero asks in confusion. "First off, you're in the medic room back at HQ and, about Zeta." Sky said. Sky and Shana explained what happened, since they got the info from Zedept's memory.

"No, it can't be." Zero said looking at the bed. "It's true Zero, we got the info from Zedept's memory." Shana said. "Here." Sky pulled out 3 dog tags and placed them on Zero's lap. "These are." Zero said as his eyes widen.

"Yes, it's their dog tags, I'm sorry, if we only found out about the trap sooner." Shana said turning her head to her right. Zero said nothing as he grabs their dog tags. "Please leave me alone for a while." Zero said as he looks at their dog tags. "I understand." Sky and Shana said as they start to leave.

For the next week, Zero hardly said anything to anyone, hardly eating and barely moving from the bed. Sky walked in a saw Zero was laying on his left side. "You awake?" Sky asks. Zero doesn't move but answers. "Yes, what is it Mentor?" Zero said in a depressed tone.

"How would you like to fight again?" Sky asked. Zero sat up and turned towards Sky. "How? Without my right arm, I can't use Zedept and I can fight with my weapons well either." Zero says as he grabs his right shoulder.

"There's a special surgery that has been made to give you a right arm, made from IS parts. So do you want to take it?" Sky asked. Zero pulls out Zeta's dog tags. Which he put on his.

"To avenge their deaths, I'll do anything to fight again." Zero says as he clinches the dog tags. "Alright, I'll set it up then." Sky said as she left the room.

Zero was transported to the operating room and was about to take the surgery. "You ready for this?" Shana asks Zero. "Yeah and with this, I can fight again." Zero replied being prepped for the surgery. "Now remember that this is the first time this type of surgery has been done, think you can handle it?" Sky asks. "Compare to losing Zeta, this will be nothing." Zero said.

Zero was then taken into surgery. "Ahhhh!" Zero yelled, since he refused to be numbed for the surgery. "Hold on Zero, we're almost done." A doctor said. "This is nothing." Zero said in pain. "Now all that's left is to connect your nerves to your new arm." The doctor said. "Do it." Zero said. The doctor connected the nerves to the arm. "AHHHHHH!" Zero yelled.

* * *

IS Academy Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

Zero suddenly woke up and sat up fast, panting hard. "A dream? No, it was a memory." He said to himself. Zero looked to his right and saw that Rin and the gang was asleep. "I'm in my dorm room?" Zero asked himself. Zero got up and left the room. A few minutes later, Rin wakes up and sees that Zero isn't in the room. "Huh? Where did Zero go?" Rin asked herself as she got up. Rin left the room and checked the roof.

* * *

Dorm: Roof

Rin opens the door and looks around for Zero. "Is he up here?" Rin asked herself. After looking around, she finds Zero sitting at the edge of the roof. "There you are." Rin said.

Zero turned his head around and saw Rin. "Oh, hi Rin." Zero said as he turned his head back to where it was before, staring at the ocean. "May I join you?" Rin asks. "Sure." Zero replied.

Rin sat next to Zero. "Last thing I remember is that we were leaving the classroom, after that I woke up in the dorm room." He said while still looking at the ocean. "You collapsed on the floor and your arm was glowing, we and Chifuyu took you back to the room and Chifuyu took something out of your bag and stabbed your chest and your arm stopped glowing." Rin explained to Zero.

"Oh, I see, that explains everything." He said looking at his arm. "So it's almost time then." He said to himself. "Time for what?" She asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said to her.

"Hum, Zero." Rin said as she looked down. Zero looks over to her. "Yeah?" He asked. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you but we haven't had time with just the two of us." She continued. "Ok, and what is it?" He asked. "I don't really know how to tell you." She said, still looking down. "You can say it." He said looking at her.

She looks over to him and back down. "I, uh, I." She tried to say. "You?" He said. Rin suddenly kisses Zero passionately on the lips. Zero eyes widen by this. Rin broke the kiss. "I like you a lot and, I just want to be by your side." She said.

Zero turned away from her. "I'm sorry but I can't." Zero said remembering what happened to Alkaid. "I know it's because of what happened to Zeta, since your girlfriend was a part of Zeta." Rin said. Zero doesn't reply. "You don't have to respond right now, I just wanted to let you know." She says to him.

Zero stands up and starts to walk back to the door. "I'll think about it and let you know when I've made my choice." Zero says. "Ok, I'll wait for your answer." Rin got up as well. They walk back to the dorm as the sun sets.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

Zero and Rin walks into the room and sees that everyone else is up. "There they are, are you feeling better Zero?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the meds Chifuyu used." Zero replied. "What is that medicine anyways?" Laura asked. "Since this happened, I'll tell you." Zero said as he sat on his bed.

"When I got this arm, there was a side-effect, it gave my an unknown infection that can only be delayed by taking pills and when it hits certain stages, my arm glows and I have to take this special medicine that slows it down." Zero explained.

"Will this infection kill you?" Rin asked. "Eventually it will, since the infection is starting to build an resistance to the pills." Zero replied. Rin got scared. "As long as I get stronger pills, I'll be fine." Zero said as he saw Rin's reaction.

"So where do you get the pills?" Charlotte asks. "Back at HQ." Zero replies. "So you'll have to go back to the U.S. then?" Cecilia asks. "Yeah." Zero said as he looks at the gang.

"When do you leave?" Houki asks him. "Sooner the better." Zero said as he grabs his bag and puts the medicine away. Chifuyu walks in. "Good, you're up." Chifuyu says to Zero.

"Thanks for injecting the medicine." Zero thanks her. "Thank your mentor for telling me about the infection and medicine." Chifuyu said with her arms crossed. Zero nods his head. "Girls, time to leave." Chifuyu says to them. The girls leave.

"Well, might as well get ready for bed." Ichika said. "Yeah." Zero agreed. They went and got ready for bed, taking a shower, brushed their teeth and had a quick drink and used the bathroom then went to sleep.


	10. Return Trip Home

Ch. 9: Return Trip Home

4 days after Zero told the gang about the infection. The gang has been keeping a closer eye on Zero, to make sure that he'll be alright. Zero sometimes grabs his right arm, everyone worries when this happens but Zero keeps telling them that it's alright. Until one day.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Everyone is in class except for Zero. "Hey Ichika, was Zero awake when you left your room this morning?" Rin asks. "No, he was still asleep." Ichika said. Suddenly a student runs into the classroom. "Everyone, I saw Zero heading for the train, looks like he's leaving the Academy, he didn't have on his uniform." "What?!" Everyone yelled. Rin stormed at of class followed by the gang and the class.

* * *

IS Academy Front Gate

Zero is waiting for the train to take him to town, wearing a plain t-shirt, blue pants and shoes of course, holding his bag. "Come on train, hurry up." Zero said to himself.

Rin shows up. "Zero! Wait!" Rin said holding her knees. Zero turns around and sees an exhausted Rin. "Rin, how did you find out that I was here?" Zero asks. "That doesn't matter, you were just going to leave and not tell us!" Rin said standing back up.

The rest of the class shows up. "I have to go!" Zero said. "Quit being such an idiot!" Rin yelled. "I'm not being an idiot!" Zero yells back. "Then what is it then!" Rin yells back as well. "I've been called back to HQ! and besides, I need to get more medicine!" Zero says to her.

"You could of told us!" Rin replied. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to make you worry!" Zero says and Rin's face turned red. "Oh, I see." Rin said in a calm voice.

Zero walks up to her. "I'll be back in no time, it's nothing serious, I promise." Zero said as he places both of his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to hold you to that." Rin said in her normal tone. "You bet." Zero said.

"So we'll see you when you get back?" Ichika asks. "Yeah." Zero replies as the train shows up. The train door opens and Shana steps out.

"Come on Zero, we're in a hurry." Shana says to him. "I'm coming." Zero says as he heads to the train. "See you when you get back!" Rin yells as she waves her hand.

Zero enters the train and turns around and sees the class waving him off. Zero gives a wave back and the train leaves taking Zero and Shana into town. "He'll be back." Houki says to Rin. "I know." Rin says as she watches the train disappear from view. "Alright, back to class." Chifuyu tells the class. They returned to the class and continued on like a regular day.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ

After a long plane ride, Zero and Shana arrives at the base. "How does it feel to be back after a long time?" Shana asks.

"It's only been about 2 months but it feels good." Zero replied. They enter the base and Sky welcomes them back. "Welcome back to HQ, Shana and Zero." Sky said. Zero gives a smile.

"I'm back." Zero said. They walk over to where most of the soldiers hang out. "Hey everyone, guess who's back!" Shana said. Everyone turned around and saw Zero.

"Hey, it's Zero!" Welcome back!" "How's the Academy?" The soldiers greeted Zero. Zero went and talked with them, catching up. "You seem to be back to your old self." A male soldier said. "Yeah, I'm back to the way I was before Zeta's death." Zero replied.

"That's good." A female soldier said. Everyone was talking and enjoying some drinks. Sky showed up after 20 minutes of letting Zero catch up with the others. "Zero, I need to have a word." Sky says to him.

"Coming, got to go guys. I'll see ya later." Zero said to them as he and Sky leaves. "The replacement surgery is tomorrow, you'll be receiving an arm that's been tested not to give off infection, thanks to the data we've gotten from you." Sky explained to him.

"What about the infection right now?" Zero asks. "It will be removed during the surgery." She explained. "Ok." He replied. "So are you going home for the night?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, mom and sis would be glad to see me after so long." Zero said to Sky. "Yeah, it's been like what, 4 months since you've been home." Sky said looking up.

"You're right, it has been awhile." Zero said looking up as well. Zero left the base and went to his house.

* * *

Zero's House: Mid-day

A car pulls up to Zero's house, a basic 2-floor house with a basement. Zero exited the car with his bag. He looks at his house. "I'm home." He said to himself as the car leaves.

Zero walks up to the door and takes a deep breath. He opens the door. "You're home early Brittany, did something come up?" A women asks and then looks at the door. Her eyes widen. Zero looks at her.

"I'm home mom." Zero said. "Welcome home son." His mom said as she hugs him. "Where's sis?" Zero asks. "She went to a friend's house and is spending the night." Mom says.

"Oh, that's good." He says as he takes a seat on the couch. "Want me to call her cell and let her know that your home?" She asks. "Naw, let her enjoy herself." Zero said. "We were told that you was assigned to an important mission." She says getting something out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm assigned to be a student at the IS Academy and to protect the students there." Zero explained. "Oh, that's good for you, since you and the others used to talk about going there all the time." She says walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, it's a good place." He says with his eyes close. "Here, I know it's been a while since you've had one." She says as she hands him a drink. Zero opens his eyes and saw his favorite drink. "Thanks mom, you're the best." He says taking the drink.

"Is the dojo alright?" Zero asks. "Yeah." She says to him. Zero gets up and walks to the backyard.

* * *

Behind Zero's House

Zero walks through the backyard where there's a small building. Zero slides the doors open and enters the building, inside the building shows a traditional Japanese dojo.

Zero takes off his shoes and walks to the back wall, where there lie's a sword. Zero sits on his knees and stares at the sword. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." He said to the sword. He picks up the sword.

He stands up and unsheathes the sword, the blade is double-edge sword, the handle is black and red, the hilt is custom made, from the handle, the hilt is hexagonal shape with the points pointing towards the blade and handle with 2 small rectangles on the sides of the hexagon where the blade is, in the middle of the hexagon is a Z design, the same Z design that was on the back of Zeta's jackets.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you wield that sword." His mom says standing at the door. "I know, I've always been afraid of holding this sword, even since their deaths." Zero said looking at the sword. "Since you're holding the sword, I'm guessing you're finally past it?" She asks.

"Not really, but I'm feeling more conferrable with it." He says as he sheathes his sword. He puts the sword back where it was and he leaves the dojo.

* * *

The Next Day, Zero's House: Kitchen-Morning

After taking a shower, Zero sits at the table where his mom is making a small breakfast. Zero is drinking some chocolate milk when the front door opens. "Mom, I'm home!" Zero's sister, Brittany, enters as she takes her shoes off and notices an extra pair of shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen dear!" Her mom yells. Brittany walks towards the kitchen. "Hey mom, do we have morning company?" She asks as she enter the kitchen. She looks over at the table and sees Zero. She drops the bag and the noise got Zero's attention. "Hey sis, what's up?" He said as he sees his sister.

Brittany is a 13 year old girl, with her white hair in a ponytail, a sport t-shirt with a short red jacket, blue short-shorts. "Bro, is that really you?" She asks. Zero gets up and starts to walk over to her. "Yeah, it's me." He said with a smile. "Bro!" She yelled as she hugs him, crying.

"I haven't seen and heard from you in 4 months, I was starting to get worried, like when you came home and we heard you lost your arm." She says looking up at him. "Sorry about that sis, I've been busy." He says to her.

"How long are you home for?" She asks. "For a few days, I'm back for a medical checkup and to get a surgery to replace this arm, then I have to head back for my mission." He says to her. "Ok you two, time for breakfast." Their mom says.

They all sat at the table eating breakfast and catching up. "So, the IS Academy, you're lucky, I want to apply for it but I think I won't be able to make it in." Brittany says. "As long as you practice, you'll be fine." Zero says as he pats her head.

"Thanks and will you quit patting my head, I'm not a little kid any more." She says giving him a mad look. "I know that, but you're always going to be my little sister, no matter what." He says, giving a smile.

"Zero, weren't you going to do some things today before the surgery?" His mom asks. "You're right, I better get going." He said.

Finishing his drink, Zero walks over to the door and puts on his shoes. "Will you be home tonight bro?" Brittany asks. "Yeah, I'll be home." Zero says as he leaves. "See ya." Zero waves and he walks into town.

He walks up to a flower shop. He sighs before entering. "Welcome to." A guy says as he sees Zero walking in. "Hello sir." Zero says as he bows. "Hi Zero, what brings you back here?" The guy asks. "First off, want to apologize to what happened to Ashley (Alkaid) a year ago." He said to the guy.

"Quit apologizing about it, you tried to save her, you tried your best to save my daughter." The guy said. The shop door opens and a high school senior walks in. "Dad, I'm home." The guy says and then sees Zero and gets a mad look on his face.

"What are you doing here Zero?" The guy asks. "Hi Kevin, it's been awhile." Zero said extending his hand for a shake. "Get out of my house, I don't want to see you again." Kevin says whacking Zero's hand and walks upstairs. "Kevin, be nice." His dad says. Kevin doesn't respond as he enters his room.

"I see he still blames me for what happened." Zero says. "You know Kevin, he's thick headed and stubborn." The dad says. "Yeah, now about why I'm here." Zero says to the dad. "It's for their graves, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, since today marks the 3 year anniversary Zeta was formed." Zero said. The dad grabs a bouquet of flowers and hands it to Zero. "Here and don't worry about paying, it's on me." He says. "Thank you sir." Zero says as he grabs the flowers. "Good luck with your future." The dad says as Zero leaves the shop. "Thank you, I will, since I'm back to my old self again." Zero says as he leaves the shop.

Zero then walks over to the cemetery and enters the military area. He arrives at a fenced off area that has 3 graves in it. Each grave marks the members of Zeta. Zero places the flowers in between the graves.

"Hey guys, it's been a while since my last visit, sorry about that it's just that I've been off on a mission, it's at the IS Academy, yeah I've finally got a chance to be there, I've meet a lot of girls there, well no surprise since it's pretty much an all-girls school except for the fact that me and Ichika Orimura are there, I've made friends there that know about my dark past and they still accept me, and there's a girl that likes me a lot, I know that you want me to move on but I just can't be with anyone right now, but I'm finally back to who I was before you guys were killed, but everything's alright now, I've found a purpose to fight, along with our dream, I've found people to fight for as well." He says to them with his eyes closed.

"Now that's what we've been waiting for you to say." A voice says. Zero opens his eyes and sees that he's in a white room, suddenly Alkaid, Talon and Edge appears in front of him.

"Hey guys." Zero said with a smile. "It's been awhile." Alkaid said. "At least you've come to your senses after all this time." Talon said. "He's stubborn remember." Edge says. Zero chuckles.

"At least you guys didn't lose your humor." He says as he looks at them. "So, how are you going to reply to her feelings?" Alkaid asks. "I'm not sure." Zero replies. "Come on, we all know that's a lie." Edge said. "Be honest with yourself." Talon said.

"But I don't want to." Zero started to say before he got interrupted. "Don't be afraid anymore." Alkaid said.

"If you're afraid of losing someone then you fight harder to protect them." She continued. Zero looks at them. "You're right, I can't be afraid any longer, I'm not going to be closed off anymore, I'm no longer the _Dragon Eye Maverick_, I am Zero of Zeta!" He said in a proud tone.

"That's it, that's what we want to hear, now go and fight, fight for your friends and fight for the woman you care about." Alkaid, Talon and Edge said in unison. They stuck out their right fist. Zero know what this meant as he stuck his right fist out as well.

"Forever Zeta, Forever we fight for what's right, together we are always." Zero said. Then they lift their fists in the air. "Zeta to the end!" They all yell in unison.

They all look at each other. "Well time for us to go." Edge says. "Yeah, our time is up." Talon says. "Don't forget that we are always living on in your heart." Alkaid said. "Got ya." Zero said. Alkaid, Talon and Edge vanishes. Zero closes his eyes and when he opens them he's back at the cemetery.

"Thank you, Zeta." He says as he stands up. Sky and Shana shows up at the cemetery and they found Zero at Zeta's grave. "Figure we find you here." Sky says to him. Zero turns around. "It's time?" He asks. "Yeah." Shana replied. "Alright, let's go." Zero says as he heads for the car.

"You seem different somehow." Shana said. "Let's just say I had a good chat with them." Zero said as he enters the car. Shana and Sky looks at Zeta graves and them at each other and then smiled.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ

Zero, Shana and Sky arrives at the base coming from the cemetery. They head straight for the operating room. "Zero, there's something you should know." Sky said to him. "What's that?" Zero asks.

"Zedept has been upgraded and your body is going to be implanted with new micronanites to help control the power." Sky said to him. "Thanks for letting me know." He said. He walks into the operating room.

"Think he can control this new power of the element program?" Shana asked Sky. "With the way he is now, yeah." Sky said with confidence. The operating light turns on. "It's started." Sky said. "Now we wait." Shana said.

During the operation. "Ahhh!" Zero yells. "You've been through this before." A doctor said. "I know that, but it still hurts like hell." Zero says in pain.

"We're about to take out the infection, this is going to hurt, a lot." The doctor says. "Just do it." Zero says. The doctors proceed to remove the infection.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zero screams in intense pain. "We're almost done and…. Done, infection removed." A doctor said. Zero is panting heavily. "Once we attach the new arm, we're going to implant the new micronanites in you, okay?" The doctor said.

"Yeah, please finish." Zero said. The new arm is attached. The doctors link Zero's nerves to the arm. "Ahhhh!" Zero yells. "The hard parts are now done. All we got to do now is to implant the micronanites into your bloodstream." A doctor says.

"How?" Zero asks panting. "With needles." A doctor said. "Of all things, why that?" Zero asked himself. "Ahh!" Zero said as he felt 4 needles going into him at once. "Ouch, that hurt." Zero said to the doctors. They went and implanted the micronanites through the needles. "And there, the surgery is done." A doctor said.

"Just take it easy for a few days, just like last time." The doctor said. "Alright, I got ya." Zero said sitting up. Sky and Shana enters the room, since the operating light turned off. "So, how do you feel?" Shana asked.

"No differe." Zero started to say until he felt pain. "What's this pain I'm feeling?" Zero asked. Suddenly his hair and eyes started to change colors. First was red, then bark blue, light green, dark purple, light blue then lastly yellow, then back to his silver hair. But when his hair turned yellow, his eyes were normal. Zero is panting heavily. "What just happened to me?" Zero asked.

"Looks like the nanites took effect." Sky said. "Huh?" Zero asked. "Don't worry, this is the only time you'll feel pain from the element change." Shana said. "This has never happened to me before." Zero says as his breathing is returning to normal.

"Here's Zedept by the way." Sky hands Zedept's gauntlet to Zero. Zero puts the gauntlet on and his arm started to glow in the different colors that his eyes and hair changed into (except for yellow). "I can feel Zedept's power." Zero said looking at his arm.

"Now all you need to do is relax for a few days before we send you back to the academy." Sky said. "Mind taking me home then?" Zero asks. "Sure, I'll take you." Shana said. "Then let's go." Zero said. Zero and Shana left the base as a car takes them to Zero's house.

Sky looks on and says. "Zero, now you have the power you need to end this war, and the power to protect the ones that are close to you and to destroy Ragnoburous for good." Sky said to herself.

* * *

Zero's House

Shana helps Zero enter his house. "Ok, take it easy." Shana said as they enter the house. "Bro. you're back from the surgery." Brittany says as she enters the living room. "Oh Shana's with you." She said.

"Yeah, she's helping me right now." Zero said. Brittany and Shana helps Zero to the couch. "Thanks you two." Zero said. "No problem Zero and here." Shana hands Zero an electronic pad.

"What's this?" Zero asks as he grabs the pad with his left hand. "It contains Zedept's new powers and abilities, so check it over completely." Shana said. "Got ya." Zero replies. "Well, I've got to go and handle something's before my next mission, see ya." Shana said as she leaves.

"Want anything?" Brittany asks. "Just my drink." He said. "Ok." With that she left to get his drink. Zero is looking at Zedept's new powers through the pad. "So they've improved the element program for him." Zero thought to himself. "Here you go bro." Brittany says handing him his drink.

For the next 4 days, Zero got use to his new arm and train at the base getting use to Zedept's new powers. Until one day.

* * *

Zero's House: Mid-day

Zero and Brittany are chilling in the living room as Zero is teaching Brittany IS stuff. Suddenly there was a bang at the door. "Zero open up, it's Shana, hurry, it's an emergency!"

Zero opened the door. "What's going on?" Zero asks. "This." Shana displayed a video message. The video showed the IS Academy under attack by Gospel units and the students injured and the teaches along with students that have their personal units. "When was this sent?" Zero asked.

"According to the data, 3 days ago, but we've just received it 5 minutes ago." Shana explained as Zero continued watching the footage. Zero sees his friends getting hurt. "Ichika! Houki! Cecilia! Charlotte! Laura!" Zero yelled and then he saw Rin get injured. "Rin!" Zero yelled and he suddenly ran out of the house towards his dojo.

Zero flies the doors open and opens a cabinet. In the cabinet is his Zeta outfit. Zero changes into it and he picks up his sword and places it on his back. Shana and Brittany enters the dojo and they see him in his Zeta outfit.

"That outfit." Shana said to herself. "I'm going back there and I'm going to make them pay for attacking the students there." Zero said as he turns around. "Bro, be safe." Brittany said.

"Of course, it looks like this sword is finally going to see some action." Zero said as he grabs his sword. "We'll back you up once we get there." Shana said. "Alright, I'm going ahead." Zero said as he deploys Zedept.

Zero flies straight up. "Guess we can test this out." Zero said as his hair turns light green, his eyes changes to light green as well and Zedept glows with a green aura. "Zedept, Wind Mode." Zero said as Zedept's color changes to a light green color where the red was and his wings color changed to a light green color as well. "Supersonic Speed Dash." Zero said as Zedept broke the sound barrier in a split second, flying to the IS Academy.

Shana whistles. "Damn, that's fast." Shana said. "I've got to get back to the base." Shana deployed her unit and flew off back to base.


	11. Zero's New Power

Ch. 10: Zero's New Power

IS Academy.

Ichika and the others keep fighting off the Gospel units but to no avail. "Come on guys we need to hold out!" Houki yelled, fighting in her Akatsubaki.

"What do you think we've been doing!" Cecilia said as she fires in her Blue Tears. "Damn it, we need more firepower!" Laura said attacking the Gospel units in her Schwarzer Regen.

"We're trying are best but there's too many of them!" Charlotte said guarding from attacks in her Raphael-Revive Custom 2. "We just need to hold out until Zero gets back!" Ichika said slashing in his Byakushiki Setsura using his Yukihira Niigata and his Energy Claw.

"Yeah, once he gets here, the tide will turn in our favor!" Rin says while blasting away in her Shenlong. "Agreed!" They all said together. They continued fighting until their units ran out of energy.

"Damn, no way we're finished." Houki said holding her arm. The Gospel units surrounded them. "Zeroooo!" Rin yells to the sky.

Suddenly they see a figure falls from the sky and slashes the Gospel unit in front of Rin. "Who's that?" Charlotte asks. "Sorry I'm late but I'm here now." The figure says as it turns around and they see that the figure is Zero.

"Zero!" They said in unison. "You're late!" Rin yells at him. "Yell at me later." Zero said. "Right." Rin said. "Get to safety, I'll handle them." Zero said as he turns around. "Alone? But there are easily 20 Gospels here." Houki said.

"That's all? No problem." Zero said as he deployed Zedept. "Go, now." Zero said to them. Everyone leaves. "Zedept, Wind Mode!" Zedept turned green and Zero pulled out two purple twin swords. "Electric Storm!" Zero yells

Suddenly a storm of lightning bolts rained down and struck the Gospel units and destroyed 6 of the units. 5 Gospel units came down to attack Zero. "Shadow Mode!" Zero said as Zedept vanished and then reappears in a dark purple color along with his hair and eyes. "Kunai Barrage!" Zero swung his arms and a barrage of kunais come flying out of nowhere, tearing apart the 5 Gospels. 4 Gospel units appeared in front of him.

"Flame Mode!" Zedept turn a red-orange color. Zero's fist went ablaze. The 4 Gospel's attack and Zero fights them hand to hand, using fire in his attacks. "Pyro Eruption!" Zero says and slams his right fist on the ground and fire pillars appeared out of the ground, destroying the 4 Gospels there. 7 more Gospels appeared.

"Ice Mode." Zedept's color turned light blue and Zero pulls out a double ended halberd. "Twin Ice Dragon!" Zero spins the halberd and two ice dragons came out and froze the Gospel unit and Zero flew up and spun around destroying the Gospels.

During the battles, Ichika and the others watch Zero's new powers. "Whoa!" "Amazing!" "Awesome!" "What power!" They said. "He's already destroyed 22 Gospels with ease." Laura said. "And there's still more to go." Ichika said.

15 Gospels appeared in front of Zero, surrounding him. "Blaster Mode!" Zero spun around while Zedept's color changed to a dark blue color and his hair turned black. A barrage of energy shots shot out from where Zero was spinning around at. Zero stopped spinning and his right hand turned into a short arm gun.

The attack destroyed only 9 of the 15 Gospels. Zero dashed around them to where they're all in front of him. Zero's gun is charging. "Element Blaster!" Zero fires at the 6 Gospels as a multi-colored energy blast came out of the gun, destroying the 6 Gospel.

"Alright! Way to go Zero!" Everyone cheered. "37 Gospels, that's incredible!" Laura said. Suddenly 63 Gospels appeared out of nowhere. "Zero, that's way too many Gospels, even for you." Laura said through the communication channel. "63 Gospel, no problem." Zero said before cutting the link.

"Did he just say 63 Gospels?" Cecilia asked. "Combine with the 37 he already taken out that would make…. 100 Gospels!" Charlotte said. They looked at Zero to see what he's going to do.

"Zedept, Blade Mode." Zedept's color went back to its normal color but Zero's hair went long and yellow. Zero draws his sword. His eyes turned into his Dragon Eyes. All the Gospels attacked Zero.

Using all of his sword skills, Zero strikes down the Gospel units one by one. After taking out 29 Gospels, they stopped. "34 left, lets test this new skill shall we?" Zero asks Zedept. His sword glowed as a reaction to his question. Zedept glowed with a red aura.

"Let's Go!" Zero yells, he disappears and reappears after a few seconds. The remaining 34 Gospels suddenly got slash marks on them before they all exploded at one. The explosion was big enough that Zero had to deploy his shield in a reverse shield to contain the explosion.

"Speed Skill: 1000 Slash. Test successful." Zero said as the explosion ended. No more Gospels showed up after that. "Looks like it's over." Zero flew down to the ground and sent Zedept to standby mode.

Everyone came out. Rin ran and jump hugged him. "Great job Zero!" Rin said. "That was incredible!" Ichika said. "You've just took out 100 Gospels like they were nothing." Laura said.

"Who cares how many they were, he just saved us." Houki said. "You're right." Cecilia said. "Thanks for saving us but what was that power you used to defeat them all?" Charlotte asks. Everyone looks at Zero. "Don't worry about that right now, what's the injury count?" Zero asks.

"Pretty much everyone that fought back." Chifuyu said. "Which were?" Zero asked. "The teachers and the students with personal units." Chifuyu said. "So most of the students are safe and unharmed?" Zero asks. "Yeah." Chifuyu replies.

Suddenly a bunch of helicopters came over the academy and landed in flat areas. "Zero, we came with supplies!" Shana yelled as she jumps off the helicopter. "Good, send the medic teams to take care of the injured and send the supplies to the students that are hiding underground." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir." Shana said as she gives his orders to the other soldiers. "Zero, what's that outfit you're wearing?" Rin asked. "This is my Zeta outfit, I haven't worn it since their deaths." Zero answered. "And the sword?" Houki asked. "They gave me this sword after we all graduated and became soldiers. It's very special to me." Zero answered. "Enough questions for now, let's tend to your wounds." Zero said as he summoned a medic team over.

For the next month and a half, the U.S. soldier helped rebuild what was damaged from the Gospels assault. Everyone's wounds healed completely and they helped rebuild the academy as well.

One day, they finally finished. "Man that took longer than I thought." Ichika said. "Quit complaining!" Houki yelled at him. "Sorry Houki." Ichika apologizes. "Sir, all repairs are complete." A female soldiers reported to Zero.

"Thanks for the update, tell everyone to get something to eat and to relax for the rest of the day." Zero said. "Yes sir." She says as she salutes and then leaves. "Looks like you can use some rest." Rin said handing Zero a drink. "Yeah I do, but I can't until they leave." Zero says as he takes a sip. Rin just smiles.

* * *

Later that day.

"Okay everyone, I would like to that all of you for helping to rebuild the IS Academy, it's been a long month in a half, but there's no way we've could of done it without you, give yourselves a round of applause." Zero said and everyone applauded for their hard work. "Thank you all for everything and I'll see you all again soon, dismiss." Zero finished and the soldiers boarded the helicopters and left the academy. "I guess classes start back up again tomorrow?" Ichika asked. "Yeah, but I can use the relaxation from being a soldier." Zero said. "Well it's late, let's go to bed and get some sleep." Cecilia said. The gang nods and went to their rooms and went to bed.


	12. Zero's Feeling's

Ch.11: Zero's Feeling's

It's been 3 weeks since the IS Academy has been rebuilt from the massive Gospel attack. Zero and the gang has been training for the tournament that's coming up.

IS Academy Class 2-1: Break Time

"We finally get to participate in a tournament again." Ichika said. "Yeah, since we had to rebuild the academy, last month's tournament was cancelled." Cecilia said. "Are you going to participate this time Zero?" Charlotte asks.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." Zero replied. "Just enter and participate." Houki said. Everyone looks at Houki. "That was a bit rude, Houki." Rin said. "Yeah, ease up some." Ichika said. "No, she's right, I should." Zero said.

Everyone looks at him with a surprised look. "But I'll most likely have to put some major restrictions on Zedept." Zero said. "So does that mean." Rin said before she gets interrupted by a massive crowd of students. "Zero team with me!" "Ichika, be my partner!" "No, team with me!" The crowd said. "What's going on?" Laura asked. "This!" The crowd said as they displayed papers in front of them.

"The next tournament has been changed to a tag team tournament, all participants please register your team a week before the tournament, thank you for your cooperation." The gang read. "So how about?" The crowd asked in unison.

"I've already got a partner in mind, sorry." Ichika said. "And Zero isn't sure if he's going to participate." Ichika also said. The crowd leaves. "Oh well, let's go find other partners." "It would have been great to team up with a boy." Students in the crowd said.

"Man, just like last year, huh Ichika?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah, except it was me and Zero." Ichika replied. The bell rings and class went on as normal. The final bell rings and classes are done for the day.

"Man, what a day." Cecilia said while stretching. "Let's go to the arena and get some training." Ichika said. "Ok." Everyone said but Zero. Rin goes up to Zero. "Are you coming with us?" She asks.

"There are some things I need to do first, I'll join you afterwards, ok?" Zero said. "Ok." Rin said. Everyone leaves and head for the arena while Zero leaves and heads to his room.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

Zero walks over to his bed. His sword is leaning on the wall next to his bed. Zero pops up a screen. "Zedept, contact Mentor." Zero said. A minute later, Sky's face appeared on the screen.

"Zero? Do you know what time it is over here?" Sky asks as the call woke her up. "Sorry about that mentor but I need a favor from you." Zero said. "Oh, what is it?" Sky asked. "I want some restrictions to be put on Zedept." Zero said.

Sky is surprised by the request. "Should I ask why?" Sky asked. "There's a tag team tournament coming up and I know Rin wants me to participate with her but with Zedept's power it will be too easy, so I want restrictions to be placed to make it fair." Zero explained.

"So you're going to participate in a tournament again after all this time, alright, what are the restrictions you want put on?" Sky said and asked. "I want Zedept's new powers locked, and Zedept's strength cut in half as well as speed." Zero said. "So basically, you want his power to be the same as a regular unit's power?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, but I want all of his skills to be unlocked, just weakened." Zero said. "Ok, I'll get on it later." Sky said. "But I want access to remove the restrictions if something was to happen." Zero said. "Understood." Sky said.

"Sorry again for waking you, I forgot about the time difference." Zero apologizes. "It's alright, a lot has happened and it's easy to forget, so don't worry about it." Sky said. "How's sis and mom?" Zero asked.

"They're alright, Brittany told your mom what happened and she understood." Sky explained. "That's good, and can you do me one more favor?" Zero asked. "What is it?" Sky asked. "Would you help train sis in the way of IS piloting? She told me that she wants to apply to the IS Academy and since I'm here on a mission, so can you help her in my stead, for me?" Zero asked and explained why.

Sky closed her eyes and smiled. "Sure, I'll train her, this is the first time you've asked me for a personal favor since their deaths, you've really have changed back to your old self." Sky said. "I guess I have." Zero said in agreement. "Oh and one thing about training sis." Zero said. "Don't give her a personal unit without my approval, that's all." Zero said.

"I understand, knowing her, she might want a unit like her brother's unit." Sky said. "Yeah, that might be true." Zero said. "I better get going to the arena and help train them for the tournament, thanks for the help Mentor." Zero said. "No problem, enjoy." Sky said as the conversation ends and the screen disappears. "Well, let's get to the arena Zedept." Zero said as he leaves the room.

* * *

IS Academy: Arena 4

Ichika and the others have been training in groups for the tournament. Suddenly 6 blasts went towards them and they dodge them all. "What was that?" Charlotte asked.

They look to where the blasts came from and they were shocked at what they saw. "How is that possible?" Houki asked. Zero came down and with 5 copies of him. "Zero?" Rin asked. "I'll explain, since all of you are training in groups, figure this with be good training for you and I can try this new skill as well, it's called Shadow Skill: Duplicate. As you see, these are my element forms and you'll be fighting us on a 6-on-6 match to test your skills as teammates. They all have their own minds but I'll get all the information from the fight, so what do you guys say?" Zero explained and asked.

They all looked at each other and back at Zero. "You're on." They say. "Then let's start." Zero and his clones attack and the gang attacked back. After 15 minutes of fighting. Zero's clones started to glow. "What's going on now?" Ichika asked. "Looks like they've been placed." Zero said.

Suddenly the clones disappeared and went back into Zedept. "That's the match." Zero said. "But what happened to the clones?" Cecilia asked. "I called Mentor and asked her to put restrictions on Zedept." Zero explained. "Why?" Rin asked "You want me to participate in the tournament right? It's only fair to weaken Zedept so the other students can have a chance to win." Zero said. "So that means?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'll participate in the tournament." Zero said. Rin went and hugged Zero, they were still in their units. Zero's stomach growled. "Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Zero asked. "Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry myself." Ichika said. Everyone flew down, changed into their uniforms and headed for the cafeteria, they ate their dinner and went to their rooms.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room

Ichika and Zero are relaxing at their chairs. Ichika is in his pj's while Zero is still in his uniform pants and a white t-shirt. "So what made you decide to participate in the tournament?" Ichika asks. "I think it'll be good for me and that it might be fun." Zero said leaning back.

"If you say so." Ichika says while shrugging. "I'm going to the roof to watch the sunset. I'll be back afterwards." Zero said as he gets out of the chair and walks to the door. "Ok." Ichika said as Zero leaves.

* * *

Dorm: Roof

Zero walks out onto the roof and sees Rin standing there watching the sunset as well. "This is a surprise, seeing you up here before me." Zero said. Rin turned around and saw Zero standing there. "Well, I figured that you'll be up here soon so I've decided to get here before you." Rin said. Zero walked up and stood next to Rin watching the sunset.

"I've thought a lot about what happened the last time you and me were alone." Zero said, still watching the sun. "You're talking about the kiss, right?" Rin asked still watching the sun as well. "Yeah, and I've finally got an answer for you." Zero said as he turns and looks at Rin.

"Oh, you do?" Rin said as she turns to Zero. "Yeah and here it is." Zero says as he kisses Rin passionately on the lips. Rin's eyes widen for a few seconds and then closes as she returns the kiss back. They kissed for a few minutes until they broke the kiss. "So that's your answer then?" Rin asked her arms around his neck. "Yeah, that's my answer." Zero said with his hands around her back.

Zedept's gauntlet started to glow. "What's going on with Zedept?" Rin asks as she looks at Zedept. "I don't know." Zero replied. Suddenly there was a massive light that came from Zedept, blinding them. When they opened their eyes and saw that Zedept's form has changed. "Whoa!" Rin said as she looks at Zedept.

Zedept's new form is pretty much Megaman Zero's ZX form with 4 wings, 2 long parallelograms on top by his shoulders and 2 small rhombuses by the base of the spine. Zero is looking at Zedept's new look. "Is this Zedept's Second Shift?" Zero asked. A screen appeared in front of him. "What's this?" Zero asked as he looks at the screen. "Zedept Advent." Zero said as he read the screen.

"That's great!. You've reached your Second Shift." Rin said in excitement. "Thanks Rin." Zero said. Suddenly the roof's door flew open and the gang, fell through. Zero and Rin looked to where the sound came from and saw the gang on the floor.

"Ouch, I told you to quit pushing, Charlotte." Cecilia said. "Sorry but I wanted to see as well." Charlotte said. "What are you idiots doing?" Rin asked in frustration. "Spying on your guy's private moment." Laura said without hesitation. Everyone went to cover Laura's mouth but couldn't make it in time.

Rin turned red in embarrassment and frustration. Rin walks over and yells at them as Zero just watches. Suddenly, Sky's face popped up on a screen. "Zero! We've just got a massive energy change from Zedept! What happened?" Sky yelled and then she saw Zero's head protector. Zero looks at the screen. "Oh, hi Mentor, what's up?" Zero said. "What happened to your head protector?" Sky asked.

"Zedept's gauntlet started to glow, there was a flash of light and when I was able to see again, Zedept's form changed into its Second Shift." Zero explained. Sky is surprised by what he said. "I see, so you've finally achieved your Second Shift? That's great news." Sky said.

Shana's face appeared on the screen as well. "Zero, I've just overheard that you've achieved your Second Shift, congrats!" Shana said. "Thanks, I see that you still listen to other people's conversations." Zero said. Shana looks away. Zero chuckles. "I'll send you Zedept's new form data later." Zero looks over to make sure everyone else isn't listening. "And their data as well." Zero said softly, to keep his mission a secret. "Understood." Sky said and the screen disappeared.

Zero returned Zedept to standby mode and walked over to the others. "Ok Rin, that's enough." Zero said. Rin stopped yelling at them. "It's starting to get late, let's rest up for the tournament." Zero said. They all went back to their rooms and went to bed for the night.


	13. Zero's Mission Exposed

Ch. 12: Zero's Mission Exposed

2 week after Zero confessed his feelings to Rin and Zedept achieving its Second Shift, Zero and Rin started dating. Everyone, except for Zero, is in the locker room waiting for the match pairings to be displayed.

"Where is he at now?" Rin asked in frustration. "He'll be here so don't worry about it." Houki said. "You're right, he won't let me down." Rin said as she calmed down. "I wonder if him being late has to do with that package he got from home?" Ichika asked himself and the gang heard him.

"Wait, what package?" Rin asked. "He got a box that came from his hometown and he told me to go on ahead and that he'll catch up and that he'll be here before the match starts." Ichika explained. "Oh, I see." Rin said. Zero walked up behind everyone. "Sorry I'm late." Zero said and the gang jumped.

They turned around and saw Zero in a new IS battle suit. "Is that a new suit?" Charlotte asked. "Yep, Mentor and Shana designed it for me." Zero said. His new suit is a male suit (of course) with its right shoulder cut off exposing his entire right arm, its left side is the same as the original except that it has a fingerless arm glove that reaches to his elbow, his top and bottoms overlap each other, his bottoms reach right above the knees and it has leg sleeves reaching from his ankle to right below his knees.

"So is that what was in the box?" Ichika asked. "Yeah." Zero replied. "It looks good on you." Rin said. "Thanks." Zero said smiling. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"Alright everyone, the time you've been waiting is over, the match pairings have been decided and here they are!" The pairings appeared and they took a look at who they were facing. "So that's the first match then?" Zero asked.

"That's one hell of an opening start." Houki said. "Well, I guess they wanted to start things off with a bang." Ichika said. "They won't be disappointed with that." Rin said.

"The first match: Zero and Rin vs. Ichika and Houki!" The voice said. Zero, Rin, Ichika and Houki all stared at each other and smiled. "Good luck to all of you." Charlotte said. They shook heads and headed to the launch pads. They deployed their units and entered the arena.

"Before we start." Zero said as Zedept's arm disappears and he extends his hand out. Ichika did the same and they shook hands, Houki and Rin did the same thing. "Now that's what you call true sportsmanship and respect!" The voice said as the crowd cheers. "Shall we begin?" Zero asks. "Yeah." Ichika replied. They all broke the shakes and deployed the arms back and their weapons. "Let the match begin!" The voice said.

Zero and Ichika's swords collided while Rin and Houki's blades went at it. Zero and Ichika exchange slashes with each other, blocking with their shields as well. Rin was firing her Impact Cannons to avoid Houki's swords. Zero regrouped with Rin as Ichika went and regrouped with Houki.

"Let's switch, I can handle Houki, think you can handle Ichika?" Zero said. "Just who do you think I am?" Rin asked, turning to Zero. "I know, that's why am asking." Zero said. Rin smiled. "Yeah, I can handle him." Rin said looking at Ichika.

Zero and Rin flew towards them. "Here they come." Ichika said. "I'm not blind." Houki replied. Zero quickly dashed towards Houki, confusing Ichika. "What?" Ichika asks confused, watching Zero. "I'm your opponent!" Rin yelled as Ichika was barely able to block her attack in time.

As Ichika and Rin went at it, Zero and Houki was putting their sword skills to the test. "Good sword play there." Zero said. "You too." Houki replied. Houki looked over to her shield energy screen and noticed it was getting low.

"Damn, looks like I have to use my Kenran Butou." Houki thought to herself. Houki's Akatsubaki started to with a golden dust mixed with red light. "So that's the Kenran Butou." Zero thought as Zedept's learning program scanned and copied Houki's Kenran Butou.

Houki's unit stopped glowing. "Rin, I got a plan, sending it to you know." Zero said the communication channel. Rin saw the plan. "Think this would work?" Rin asked. "Yeah, trust me." Zero said. "Ok." Rin said. "What are they up to?" Ichika asked Houki. "I don't know but keep your eyes open for anything." Houki replied.

Zero and Rin charged and forced Ichika and Houki's backs to collide. "Rin now!" Zero yelled. Rin charged her Impact Cannons and the end of Zero's wings started to form energy balls. "Fire!" Zero yelled. "Go! Dragon Impact!" Rin yelled. "Copy Dragon!" Zero yelled as beams fired from the tips of his wings as Rin's cannons fired as well. "Ahhhh!" Ichika and Houki yelled as they got hit by the attacks at the same time.

Ichika and Houki fell to the ground. "Yay, it worked!" Rin yelled as she high fives Zero. "We're not done yet." Houki said as she stands with her Kenran Butou activated. Ichika's Byakushiki's energy was almost gone until Houki recovered some of it. Rin is panting from her last attack. "Zero, that attack took a lot out of me." Rin said. "Don't worry, I got this." Zero said placing his hands on her shoulder.

Zero turned around. "I figured I'll have to use this eventually." Zero said as he looks at them. Zero's unit suddenly opens up similar to Houki's Akatsubaki. "That ability, it's." Houki said in surprisement. "Unfolding Armor, Activate!" Zero said as Zedept glowed with the Unfolding Armor look.

"Claw Mode. Activate!" Zero yelled as his right arm changed to a similar look to Ichika's Energy Claw. "Let's finish this!" Zero yelled. Zero dashed and slashed downward and took Ichika out. A voice came over the intercom. "Ichika's shield energy, 0."

"What speed and power." Rin said. Zero turned to Houki. Houki got scared. Houki flew away trying to distance herself from Zero. Houki looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. "Too slow!" Zero said as he flew downwards and forced Houki to the ground and Zero's claw on her stomach area.

They hit the ground and a dust cloud appeared. "Houki!" Ichika yelled. "Zero!" Rin yelled as well. The arena got silent. A noise rang and a voice came over the intercom. "Houki's shield energy, 0, Winners: Zero and Rin."

The crowd cheered as Zero helped Houki up and deactivating Unfolding Armor and Claw Mode. "Good fight." Zero said as he lifts her up. "Thanks and same here." Houki said as she gets helped up.

"Are you done playing student yet Zero?" An evil toned male voice asks. Zero turned quickly towards the sound. "You! Why are you here?" Zero said in an angry tone. The rest of the gang went to the field to see what's going on. "Zero, what's going on?" They asks in unison.

A male in a deep dark blue outfit jumped down from the arena's roof and landed on the battlefield. "Who is he?" Cecilia asks. "Someone you don't want to mess with." Zero said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The male asked. "They don't need to know you! Tell me why you're here!" Zero said, still in an angry tone.

"Calm down Zero, I'm not here to fight." The male said. "Nothing good ever comes when you show up!" Zero yelled. "Hey, calm down, he says he's not here to fight so let's hear what he has to say." Rin said. "Alright." Zero said as he calmed down but was still in a defensive position.

"Tell me something Zero, do they know why you're here?" The male asks. Zero eyes widened and he got angry quickly. "Stop right there!" Zero yelled. Ichika, Rin and Laura was holding Zero back. "Oh, so they don't know? Oh that's rich." The male said while starting to laugh evilly.

"Zero, what's he talking about?" Rin asked. Zero didn't say anything as he stared at the male. The male stopped laughing. "I guess I'll tell them." The male said. "Fang! Stop!" Zero yelled as he tried to break free. Ichika and the others are holding him. "The reason he's here is." Fang started. "Stooooop!" Zero yelled.

"To steal the data on the cadet's along with the Byakushiki and the Akatsubaki." Fang said. Zero stopped struggling. Everyone was shocked by what Fang said and let go. "It's not true, please tell me that's not true." Rin said as she started to cry.

Zero looked down with his eyes closed. "It's true." Zero said while looking away from them. Rin was shocked and ran off. "Oh, it looks like someone is hurt by the truth." Fang said as he watched Rin run off. "Damn you TO HELL FANG!" Zero said as he dashed towards Fang.

Fang dodges the attack, deploys his IS's arm parts and puts his fist together and slams Zero's back and he fell to the ground, hard. "You're still too slow Zero." Fang said. Zero got up, coughing. "My job is done." Fang says and then crouches overs to Zero and whispers. "And I'll see you back at the base." Fang says with a smirk. Fang then flies away.

Zedept runs out of energy and returns to standby. Ichika goes up to Zero as the girls try to find Rin. "Zero? Are you alright?" Ichika asked. Zero is on his hands and knees as he punched the ground with his right fist, crying as well.

"Damn you Fang. Damn you to hell Fang." Zero said to himself. Ichika tries to help Zero up. Zero whacks Ichika away. "Don't touch me, just leave me alone." Zero said. He gets up and walks away. Ichika leaves right behind him.

* * *

Dorm: Houki/Rin's room

Houki and the girls found Rin on her bed, crying. "There you are." Cecilia said. "Leave me alone!" Rin said as she throws a pillow at them.

"There's probably a reason he couldn't tell us." Laura said. Charlotte sat next to Rin and places Rin's face on her chest. "It's alright, everything will be fine." Charlotte says trying to calm her down. "How would know?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure everything will be fine." Charlotte said. "Laura's right though." Houki said. "She's a soldier as well." Houki also said. "There's probably a special reason that would happen if someone found out about his mission." Laura explained.

"Really?" Rin asked. Laura nodded. "Thanks but I'm going to get some air, please don't follow me." Rin said as she left the room. "I hope she'll be alright." Cecilia said. The rest of them agreed.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's room

During the time Houki and the girls tried to cheer up Rin. Zero was already in his room. Ichika walked in and saw Zero packing his bag. "What's going on?" Ichika asked.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." Zero said. "Come on, I'm sure everything will work out." Ichika said trying to cheer Zero up. "No, nothing will work out." Zero said as he finished packing.

"At least say goodbye to her." Ichika said. Zero grabs his sword and places it on his back, not saying anything. Zero walks to the door and says. "Goodbye." Zero leaves the room. "Zero." Ichika said to himself.

* * *

Dorm: Roof

Rin is standing by the edge of the roof, watching the sunset. Zero walks onto the roof and notices Rin standing there. Zero closes the door.

Rin turns around and sees Zero and turns back around facing the sun. Zero walks over next to Rin. "Can we talk?" Zero asked. Rin turns her head away from him. Zero sighs. "At least listen to what I have to say." Zero said. Rin doesn't respond.

"It's true that I was sent here to get the gang's data, but as time went on, I figure that I'll just get the data by fighting everyone and get it fairly. I started to go back to the way I was before Zeta was killed, it was the first time I was able to think of anyone as friends." Zero explained.

"So your feelings for me are fake then?" Rin asked while still not looking at him. "No, my feelings for you are real. You're the first one I've cared about since I lost Alkaid." Zero said. "Please, don't let this ruin our relationship." Zero asked. Rin stands up and walks towards the door. "Rin?" Zero asked as he walks after her. "Stay away!" She yells at him. "Rin." Zero said.

"You kept a major secret from me, you couldn't trust me, you broke my heart." Rin said holding her hands together at her chest. "Why couldn't you trust me at all!" Rin said as she turns to look at him. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." Zero said.

"Why not?" Rin asked. "Cause if anyone found out I would have to leave immediately and could never return, that's why." Zero explained. "So you didn't tell us just so you wouldn't have to leave?" Rin asked. "I didn't want to be separated from you Rin!" Zero yelled. Rin's face turned red from hearing his words.

"Really?" She asked. "Yes, you're the best thing that happened to me since their deaths." He said to her. Rin turns back around, facing away from him. "I'm sorry." She said. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. "I'm ending this." She said. Zero's eyes widen by what she said. "Please don't tell me what I heard was what I think." He said. "You heard right." Rin said. "We're through, I'm breaking up with you." She said without turning around. "Rin, please don't do this." Zero said. "I'm sorry." Rin said as she cried.

Zero walks up behind her, turns her around and hugs her. "If that's what you want I won't argue with you but always remember this." He said as he looks into her sad eyes. "I love you Rin." He said as he kisses her forehead. Zero turns around and deploys Zedept, but for some reason Zedept was in its First Shift form. "Goodbye Rin." He said as he turns his head and Rin sees him crying.

Zero flies off into the sunset. Rin watches as he disappears, as she remembers the time they spent together, she cries her heart out on the roof.


	14. Zero's Toughest Decision

Ch. 13: Zero's Toughest Decision

It's been 3 weeks since Fang exposed Zero's mission to everyone. Zero flew back home waiting to see what will happen and everyone at the IS Academy has continued on their lives as students.

* * *

Zero's House: Mid-day

Brittany and some of her friends are in the living room watching TV. "Hey Brit, how's your brother doing?" One of her friends asked. "Nothing has changed since he came back." Brittany replied as she remembered when Zero came home.

* * *

Flashback - Zero's House: Early Afternoon (about 11:30 am) – 3 weeks ago.

Brittany is watching TV while her mom was getting lunch ready. "Mom, how much longer? I'm supposed to meet Ms. Sky for IS training after lunch." Brittany asked. "It's almost done, just wait a little longer." Her mom said. Brittany groaned.

She looked at the window and saw Zero landing in the yard. "Bro?" She asks herself. She heads to the window to make sure. She gets happy. "Mom, bro's home!" She yelled as she opened the door. Zero landed and retreated Zedept.

Brittany runs up and hugs Zero. "Welcome home Bro." She said. Zero just stood there without replying. "Bro? Is everything alright?" She asked as she looks up at him. She sees that he's crying. "Please, let go." Zero said in a sad soft voice.

Brittany lets go and Zero walks up to the door. Brittany just watches him as he enters the house. "Bro, what happened out there?" She thought.

* * *

Zero's House: Mid-day

After Brittany said what happened when he got back, everyone was silent. A knock at the door broke the silence. Brittany gets up and opens the door and sees Sky standing there. "Hi, Ms. Sky, here for Bro?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, is he here?" Sky replied. "Yeah, he hasn't left his room at all so far." Brittany said as she lets Sky in. Brittany and Zero's mom walks into the living room. "Who's at the door?" She asked.

"Hi mam." Sky said. "Oh, hi Sky, he should be in his room." She said. "Thank you." Sky said as she heads upstairs towards his room.

* * *

Outside of Zero's room

Sky goes to Zero's room. (Note: Sky has been here many times so she knows where she's going) Sky knocks on his door. "Zero, it's Mentor, may I come in?" Sky asks. There is no reply. "I'm coming in." Sky says as she opens the door.

Zero's room from left to right, from where the door hits the wall is a desk with 4 computer monitors, 2 computer towers, 2 keyboards, 2 mouse's, a rolling chair, Zedept's gauntlet and a picture frame faced down.

Next to the desk was an entertainment center with a flat screen TV, a few gaming consoles, games and on top of the entertainment center was a few swords, none of them was the sword that Zeta got him. Then was his closet, which was shut.

On the wall facing the door has a board that has pictures of his friends from his cadet training days. His bed was at the corner, it's just a basic bed with nothing special except with 2 drawers under the mattress.

Between his bed and the board with the pictures is a night stand. The night stand has a lamp, a picture of all 4 Zeta members in their units, after their graduation from their training and becoming soldiers, and Zeta's dog tags are next to the picture. At the foot of his bed is a red beanbag chair that he would use when Zeta used to come over to play games.

Sky saw that his room was a mess and saw Zero sitting on his bed, back against the wall, watching TV. He's in a black tank top and his IS battle suit's bottoms, minus the leggings.

Zero looks at the door and sees Sky standing there. "What?" Zero asks while still having a sad voice. "I came to see how you're doing." Sky said. Zero didn't say anything as he flipped through the channels. "I'm sorry that Fang exposed your mission like that."

Sky said as she sat next to Zero. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll see them again soon." Sky said as she tries to cheer him up. Zero stopped flipping through channels. "You know the rules, I'm not allowed to see them ever again." He said looking at his floor.

Sky sighed. "I'm sure everything will work out, trust me." She said as she places her right hand on his left shoulder. Zero just looks away. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Sky said as she left his room. Zero thought something to himself as he picks up Zeta's picture.

* * *

Zero's House: Living room

Zero and Brittany's mom is passing out snacks to everyone as Sky walks into the living room. "Ms. Sky, how did it go?" Brittany asked.

Sky sighed. "He's still out of it." She said. "Is there anything that might help him?" Brittany asks. "I don't know, but it looked like he was thinking about something that he may regret, so watch him." Sky said. "Ok." Brittany said. Sky left and went back to base.

* * *

US. Military IS HQ

Sky returned from Zero's house and she walked to the cafeteria for a drink. Sky sat down and started to drink. "How is he? Any changes?" A female voice asks.

Sky looked over and saw Shana. Sky shook her head no. Shana sat next the her. "I see." Shana said as she took a drink of her own. "I did notice something though." Sky said. Shana looks over. "It looks like he might do something he's going to regret." Sky said as she looks over to Shana. "Something he might regret?" Shana asked. Sky nodded yes.

"It was priceless seeing his face when I exposed his mission in front of his so called friends." An evil tone voice said. Sky and Shana looked to where the voice is coming from and they see Fang. "And when that girl ran out crying, oh that was the best." Fang said as he and some others laughed. Shana was getting mad. She stood up.

"Fang!" Shana yelled. Fang and the others looked at her. "What do you want? Flaming Sword." Fang asked. Shana walked over to Fang, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Shana yelled in his face.

Sky placed her right hand on Shana's left shoulder. "Calm down Shana." Sky said. Shana looked at Sky and then back at Fang. "Tell me why you exposed his mission!" Shana continued. "That's none of your business why I did." Fang said. Shana slammed Fang against the wall again. "I'm not playing around!" She yelled.

"I was just doing a mission, now get your hands off me." Fang said as he pushed Shana off of him. Shana just glares at him angrily. Shana goes to charge him and Sky holds her back. "Calm down Shana!" Sky said. Shana turns around. "Aren't you pissed?" Shana asked. "Yes, I'm pissed but we have to be calm and not lose our cool." Sky explained.

Shana looks down towards the right. "You're right, I'm sorry Sky." Shana said. "It's alright." Sky said. Sky's phone started to rings. "I wonder who that can be." Sky says as she gets her phone.

* * *

Zero's House – During the time Shana was confronting Fang.

Zero was still in his room, looking at the picture of Zeta. Zero places the picture back and changed into a plain white t-shirt and blue pants. Zero was about to leave until he looked at his desk and grabbed Zedept's gauntlet. Zero walks downstairs.

Brittany sees him as he enters the living room. "Hey bro, where you going?" She asked. "Out for a walk." He says as he puts on his shoes. He leaves the house and walks into town. "I better call Ms. Sky." Brittany thought to herself. She grabs her phone and calls Sky.

Zero is walking through the town, thinking about what to do next. As he walks, he bumps into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" A guy said. Zero just continues walking. "Why you." The guy said but one of his friends stops him. "Chill man, look at that guy's right arm."

The guy looks and sees the mechanical arm. "He's _that_ soldier." The guy said. "Yeah, let's go." The friend says. Zero enters a covenant store to buy a drink and leaves. He then walks to the cemetery and goes to Zeta's grave. Zero stares at the graves, he takes a sip of his drink.

"Hey guys, I'm back, Fang exposed my mission to everyone a few weeks ago." He started as he sits down with his back on the fence. "You guys know the rules if your mission gets exposed, automatic leave and return to HQ and can't return to the place, I can't see them ever again and worse, Rin broke up with me." He continued as tears started to flow.

"I can't see her no more, I can't spend time with her, I don't know what to do." He continued as he takes a sip. "I've been thinking about something since I got back, I may break the promise I made to you guys almost a year ago, I may become _it_ again, just one more time, if I'm going to kill someone again, I'll become the _Dragon Eye Maverick_ again to kill him, to kill Fang." He said as his eyes changed and he looked at their graves.

He looks up at the sky. "Looks like I'll be joining you guys soon." He says as tears continue to flow. Sky and Shana shows up to the graves a few minutes later. "Told you we'll find him here." Shana said. Zero got surprised and his eyes went back to normal before they saw them. Zero turned his head around. "Why are you two here?" Zero asked.

"Your sister called me, she told me that you went out for a walk." Sky said. Zero turned his head back towards the grave. "I see." Zero said as he takes a sip. "Are you thinking about something you may regret?" Shana asked. "There's nothing else for me now." Zero said.

"That's not true, what about your family and us?" Shana asked. "You two are soldiers, so you'll be fine and mom has sis so they'll be fine." Zero said with his eyes closed. "Shana." Sky called. Shana turned around. "Yeah?" Shana asks.

"There are some things I need to take care of, I'll see you when I get back." Sky said. "Alright, just leave him to me." Shana said. Sky nodded and flew off. "Come on, let's go back to your place." Shana said. "Alright." Zero said.

He got up and they left the cemetery and went to his house.


	15. Zero's Choice

Ch. 14: Zero's Choice

It's been 2 days since Sky left for an unknown reason. Zero stays at home messing with something on his computers. Shana comes over to check on him but Zero refuses to let anyone into his room.

* * *

Zero's Room

Zero is typing on his computer. "I know that we agreed to never use this again but it's what I choose, please Zedept, forgive me for this." Zero says as he leans back in his chair. Zedept's gauntlet glows in reaction to what Zero asked. Zero smirked a little.

"Well, time to unlock this then." Zero leaned forward and was typing on his computer. After an hour of typing, a screen showing Zedept's schematics. "Unlocking now." Zero said as he hit the enter button. A progress bar appeared on the screen. "Now we wait." Zero said with sadness in his voice.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ

Shana was in the training room working on her swordsmanship. "Ok, I think that's enough for now." She said wiping the sweat off with her towel. "Shana, you have a call." A male soldier says. "Coming." She says.

She walks over to a computer. "This is Shana." She says. Sky's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Sky, what's up?" Shana asks. "Nothing much, how's he doing?" Sky asks. "Nothing new." Shana replied. "I see, well I'm calling to let you know that I'll be back shortly." Sky said.

"Ok, want me to tell him?" Shana asks. "No." Sky said. "Alright, but Sky, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to him today, not physically but mentally." Shana explained. "Same here, that's why I'm coming back." Sky said. "I'll see you when you get here. Shana, out." Shana said.

* * *

Unknown Location

"It looks like we might make it on time." Sky said as she looks at someone. "I hope you guys can help him." Sky said as well.

* * *

Zero's House: Living Room

Brittany is doing an exercise program on the TV. "Brittany, go tell him that lunch is almost ready." Her mom says as she walks in handing Brittany some water. Brittany drinks the water. "Ok mom." She walks up to Zero's room and knocks on the door.

"Bro, lunch is ready." She said. There's no response. "Bro? Don't tell me that your sleeping." She says. Again, no response. "That's weird." She thought. She goes and turns the knob. "It's unlocked!" She thought. "Bro?" She asks as she opens the door. She sees that he's not there. "Where did he go?" She asked herself.

She then notices that his computers are still on. "He forgot to turn them off." She says to herself. She goes over to turns them off and notices something on one of the screens. "What's this?" She asks and looks at it and then her eyes widen with fear.

She runs out of the room. "Mom!" She yells as she runs down the stairs. "What is it?" Her mom asks. "Zero… unlocked…. the….. forbidden… over…. drive!" Brittany said panting heavily. The mom's eyes widened and she dropped the plate she was washing. "I've got to stop him." Brittany said as she ran out of the house.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ

Zero walks up to the base. "Fang! Get out here!" Zero yelled. Fang walks out. "What do you want?" Fang asked. Zero eyes changed. "I challenge you to a Death Duel!" Zero said as he pointed at Fang. Fang laughs.

"You know what that means right?" Fang asks. "One of us will die in the end." Zero replied. "So it's either that I'll kill you or you kill me and become _The Dragon Eye Maverick_ again. Alright, I accept your challenge!" Fang said.

Zero deploys Zedept, which appears in First Shift. Fang deploys his unit. Fang's unit is based off a shark, a shark fin on his head and his back, his wings are based off a shark's tail, other than that nothing special.

Zedept starts to glow with a black aura. Shana runs out and sees Zero's aura black. "That aura." She said to herself. "Darkness Overdrive!" Zero yelled. Zero is covered in a black light. "No! Zero!" Shana yelled. The light disappears and reveals Zedept in a black color where the red was. "Maverick Mode." Zero said as his voice got deeper and his hair turned pitch black.

Zero draws his sword, but its color changes from green to a dark purple. Fang draws a sword as well, Fang's sword is a regular shape sword with a deep dark blue color on the blade. "Shall we find out who's going to kill who?" Fang asks. "Let's." Zero said as he charges towards Fang.

"I'm too late." Shana said to herself. "Sky, please hurry." She said to herself. After 1 ½ hours of fighting, Zero and Fang's units are banged up and each other are bleeding from cuts they've received from each other.

"So this is the power of the _Dragon Eye Maverick_, I'm impressed, you're the only one that has damaged me this badly before." Fang said. Zero just stares at him with the intent to kill in his eyes. "I'm ending this now." Zero said.

He dashed towards Fang with such speed that Fang couldn't dodge in time. "Bro don't!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs. Zero heard his sister's voice but couldn't stop the attack in time as his sword pierces through Fang's body.

Fang's blood sprays out from the wound. Zero looks to his right and sees Brittany standing there, panting from running. "Sis, why are you here?" Zero asks. "Please, don't go back to being a killer again!" Brittany yelled as she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry sis, there's no turning back now." Zero said as he slashes his sword in a downward right angle and flies backwards a 12 feet. "Ahhh!" Fang says as he hold his wound with his right hand. Fang suddenly smiles and laughs. "What's so funny?" Zero asks while still staring intensely.

"I'm glad that the one that kills me is you, at least I'll be killed by a legend." Fang said. "Alright then." Zero said as he retreats his sword and summons a staff with no bladed ends. "You're kidding me right?" Fang asks. Zero places the right end downwards and a huge curved blade appears on the right side of the staff. "Forbidden Weapon: Death Scythe." Zero said.

"I've only used this weapon once before, after that I locked the weapon away, along with this overdrive." Zero explained. "Now it's going to be the weapon that kills you." Zero said as he got into a slash ready position. Brittany and Shana's eyes widened as they were about to see Zero kill someone. "It's over Fang, Goodbye." Zero said and flies towards Fang, Zero is about the deliver the final blow.

"Don't do it Zerooooo!" A female voice screamed. "That voice, Rin?" Zero thought as he slashed Fang but missed. Zero turned to his left and saw Rin and the gang standing there with Sky. "What are you guys doing here?" Zero asked in a surprised voice.

"Sky told us what happened and brought us here." Rin explained. "Please, stop this match." Rin said. "I'm sorry, I can't." Zero said. "Why?" Rin asks. "Because this is a Death Duel." Shana answered.

Sky eyes widened from what Shana said. "He didn't?" Sky asked. Shana nods yes. "What's a Death Duel?" Ichika asked. "2 men enter and 1 man leaves alive while the other leaves dead." Laura explained.

Everyone looks at Zero as he turns back to face Fang but Fang disappeared. "You're too easily distracted." Fang said as he fires an energy blasts from behind everyone. They all turned around but couldn't react in time. They all closes their eyes.

A few seconds later they opened their eyes and saw that Zero blocked the blast with his body. "Don't you harm them, this is between you and me Fang." Zero said as he pants heavily. "Zero!" Rin said. "Stay away from me, don't come near me." Zero said without taking his eyes off Fang.

"Sky, Shana, get them away from here." Zero said. "No, we're staying right here." Cecilia said. "We're friends." Charlotte said. "We always stand by each other." Laura said. "No matter what, you can rely on us." Houki said. "To bail you out of any mess." Ichika said. "And I'm here for you too." Rin said. Zero smiled a bit. "Thanks guys." Zero said.

Zedept started to glow. "What's happening to you Zedept?" Zero asks. Suddenly Zedept form shifted to its Second Shift and the Darkness Overdrive was cancelled. "Zedept, what's wrong with you?" Zero asks.

"Zedept is probably is trying to tell you something." Sky said. "Is that true Zedept?" Zero asks. Zedept started to glow with all of its element colors. Everyone is surprised by what's happening.

A screen pops up in front of Zero. "What's this?" Zero asks as he reads the screen. "I see." Zero said. "Fang, I now know how to end this without me becoming the _Dragon Eye Maverick_ again and still winning this duel." Zero said. "Oh yeah, how?" Fang asked. "With this." Zero's aura grow bigger.

Suddenly a voice came over Sky's IS communication channel. "Sky, we're getting massive energy readings coming from Zedept, the signature is similar to _Ultimate Element_." "Similar? Explain!" Sky ordered. "I'm sorry but I can't explain it at all mam." The voice said. "Zedept, do it." Zero said.

A multi colored light surrounded Zero. "What's happening Sky?" Rin asks. "I don't know." Sky said. The light disappears and reveals Zedept in a new form.

Zedept's helmet is red, body's blue, arms are green with red-orange hands, legs are light blue with light purple feet, 6 equally sized rhombus shape wings which are colored by the 6 element colors, red-blue-green-reddish orange-light blue-light purple, his hair turns pure white, he's eyes turns into the 6 colors in a swirl pattern. "Element Overdrive: True Element." Zero said in his normal, nice tone.

"He's perfected the Element Program." Sky said. Everyone turned to Sky in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ichika asks. "The Element Program is only a prototype program that hasn't been perfected yet, only a few units were given the program to test it and Zero got the _All Element_ version." Sky explained.

"Me, Sky, Fang and the rest of Zeta all have the _Single Element_ versions." Shana explained. "Zero has the most powerful version of them then?" Houki asks. "Yes." Sky said. "Fang, your days here as a pilot and a soldier is over." Zero said as he turns his right side turns Fang with his hand opened towards him.

The ends of Zero's wings each glowed a different color and energy flowed from the tips to his hand in a spiral motion. Everyone stared in awe, even Fang couldn't move cause of amazement. "Zedept, you know what to do." Zero said. The energy finished flowing and the energy is spiraling in a ball in front of his hand. "It's over." Zero said.

The energy blasted from his hand in a massive beam that engulfed Fang. "Zero!" Rin yelled. "Don't worry, this won't kill him." Zero said. The attack ended and Fang was on the ground without his unit and his critical injuries healed a little. "It's finished." Zero said. Sky walked over and felt Fang's pulse. "He's alive." Sky said to everyone.

"I had Zedept modify the attack to destroy only mechanical parts and to heal his critical injuries, his IS unit is completely gone, the attack vaporized his unit and the micronanites that gave him his shark eyes as well." Zero explained. Suddenly an IS group appeared. "Looks like they finally made it." Zero said.

A female walks from the middle of the group. "Sky of the Air, Shana of Flame and Zero of Zeta, thank you for taking down Fang of Aqua." The female said. "You're welcome Leader." Zero said as he salutes the female. "Leader?" Ichika and the gang said in unison.

"Yes, she's the leader of the IS Division, meet Leader Hilary." Shana explained. "No need for formalities." Hilary said. Hilary's outfit is a standard military uniform with short, spikey brown hair. "Sorry to intrude Boss but why are you here?" Sky asked.

"Fang, along with a few members of the higher ups have been revealed as members of Ragnoburous." Hilary explained. "Now it all makes sense now, Zeta being ambushed almost a year ago, the Gospel assault on IS Academy when I was away and Fang exposing my mission to mess with my emotions, it all comes together." Zero said while still in True Element form.

"Yes, it's all true and we've found enough evidence to arrest them all." Hilary said. "So what's going to happen with Zero?" Rin asks Hilary. "That will be decided soon, so until then, Zero of Zeta." Hilary said. "Yes mam?" Zero asks. "You'll be put on leave until the decision is made, so rest up." Hilary said to Zero.

"Understo." Zero said as he suddenly collapsed and the rest of Zedept's energy reaches 0. "Zero!" The gang says. "Bro!" Brittany says as everyone runs towards Zero. "Zero! Zero! Wake up!" Rin says as she shakes him. "Bro! Hang in there!" Brittany says as she watches.

* * *

Zero's House: Zero's Room – 4 Hours later

Zero wakes up. "Where am I?" He asks himself. He looks around. "I'm in my room." Zero says as he tries to sit up and feels pain. He looks at his body and notices that he's wrapped up. He gets out of bed, changes into a white t-shirt and blue pants. He starts to head downstairs.

* * *

Zero's House: Living room

Zero enters the living room and sees everyone (minus Sky, Shana and Hilary.) hanging out in his house. "Why are all of you here?" Zero asks them. They all look over towards the stairs and sees Zero walking down the stairs. "You're up!" Rin said as she ran to help him to the couch.

Rin helps Zero to sit down. "Again, why are you here?" Zero asks again. "They were worried about you bro." Brittany said while handing him a drink. "She's right." Ichika said. "We all were worried about you." Houki said. "But Rin was the most worried out of the group." Charlotte said elbowing Rin in a teasing way.

Rin just blushed as she stayed silent. Cecilia and Laura are drinking their drinks. Zero leans his head back over the top of the couch. "Thank you all." Zero said. "Huh?" They all said. "It's because of all of you that I didn't become a killer again, thank you." Zero said.

Rin wraps her arms around his left arm as she leans on him. "No problem at all." Rin said. Zero turns away and pushes Rin off of him. "Zero?" Rin asks in confusion as Zero stands up. "Now that I'm awake, please leave and go back to the academy and forget about me." Zero says to them, facing away from them as well. "After all they went through to get here and that's how you treat them." Sky said coming from the kitchen area. "Mentor." Zero said.

He suddenly felt pain and went to his knees as he grabs his stomach area with his left hand. "Zero, are you alright?" Ichika asks as the gang gets up. "Stay there, I'm fine." Zero said as he gets back up. "Even injured you're stubborn." Shana said as she came out of the kitchen area as well. "Shana, you're here as well?" Zero asks.

"Yeah, we're friends." Shana replied. A knock came from the door, Laura opened it since she was the closest. Zero looked and saw Hilary. "Leader, please come in." Zero said. Hilary walks in a walks straight to Zero. "Here." Hilary said handing an envelope to him. Zero takes the envelope and opens it and reads the paper.

His eyes widened by what he read. Zero looks at Hilary. "Leader, are you sure about this?" Zero asks. Hilary nods. "What does it say?" Charlotte asks. "Pretty much, due to everything that has happened since I was assigned to the IS Academy, I've been put on reserve." Zero explained.

"That's good, now you can rest for a while." Brittany said. "There's more, since I became a student at the academy, and one of their rules state that no outside interference can influence their attendance so I'm allowed to continue attending the academy as a student." Zero finished explaining.

"That's great news, you can come back with us." Rin said in enjoyment. Zero looks down. He then places the paper on a nearby table and walks towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ichika asks. "Don't follow me." Zero says as he puts on his shoes and leaves his house.

"Let him be for a while, he needs to think about this alone." Sky says to them. Rin watches Zero walking away through the window.

* * *

Cemetery: Zeta's graves

Zero arrives at Zeta's graves. "I've stopped Fang for good without killing him, I destroyed his IS and he happens to be part of Ragnoburous along with some higher ups, Leader has put me on reserve and has allowed me to return to being a student at the IS Academy." Zero said as tears started to flow.

"I've hid so much from them and hurt them emotionally as well, I don't know what to do." Zero said as he tightened his fists and he looks down. "Then make up with them and make the right choice." A voice said coming from behind him.

Zero turned around and saw Kevin standing there with flowers for the graves. Zero wiped his tears. "Hey Kevin." Zero said. Kevin walks up to the graves and places the flowers down. "I've been told about Fang." Kevin said as he stands back up. "I see." Zero said.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said to you." Kevin says to him. "Don't worry about it, I understand where you've been coming from all this time." Zero said. "So what are you going to do now?" Kevin asks. Zero sighs then looks up. "I don't know." Zero answered.

"Go and make things right over there." Kevin said. "You're right, I should go makes things right but I'm sure that everyone else doesn't want me back there." Zero said. "What would they, Zeta, say if they were here now?" Kevin asks. Zero looks at the graves. "They will tell me to go there and to quit being stupid about this." Zero said with a small smile.

"Sounds about right." Kevin said. They both looked at each other and laughs. "Yeah." Zero said as they stop laughing. "So, have you made a choice?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I've made my choice." Zero replied. "And?" Kevin asks. "I'll go back to the academy and continue my attendance there and apologize to everyone about everything I've hid from them." Zero said. "Really?" Rin's voice asks from behind them.

Zero and Kevin turns around and they see Brittany, Sky, Shana and the gang. "What are you guys here for?" Zero asks. "We came to see if you're alright." Ichika said. "And it seems that you're alright." Cecilia said. "And it seems that you've made your choice to come back." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I have." Zero said. "Good, cause I want a rematch." Laura said. "And we never had a sparring match." Houki said. Zero turns and looks at the graves. "It looks like I won't be by for a while." Zero said. Rin and the others walk up and sees the graves.

"So this is their graves?" Rin asks. "Yeah, this is where Zeta is resting." Zero said. Rin and the others pray. "Thanks guys." Zero said. "We're friends after all." Ichika said. "Yeah." Zero said.

"And what about us?" Rin asks. Zero looks away. "I never meant to hurt you, I was upset that you kept a secret like that from me but when Sky came and told us everything, I felt bad and I didn't want to break up with you in the first place, so please, forgive me." Rin said.

There was silence for a minute. "Zero?" Rin asks. Zero suddenly turns around and kisses Rin on her lips. Zero broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Of course I forgive you." Zero said. Rin smiled and hugs him and Zero hugs her back.

"So you'll be leaving again bro?" Brittany asks. "Yeah but until my wounds heal though." Zero said. "Hey Kevin." Zero said as he faces Kevin. "I know, don't worry." Kevin said. "Alright then." Zero said.

Everyone was confused. "He wants me to make sure that there's fresh flowers at the graves once in a while, right?" Kevin explained. "Yep." Zero said. "Let's all go back to my place now." Zero said.

Everyone started to walk except for Kevin. Zero turns around. "Aren't you coming?" Zero asks. Kevin shakes his head no. "There's something's I still need to do." Kevin said. "Alright, see ya later." Zero said as everyone left.

When everyone was out of sight, Kevin turns and looks at his sister's grave. "Ashley, Taylor, Evan, please look after them, they'll need it." Kevin says to the graves.


	16. Return to IS Academy and New Transfer St

Ch. 15: Return to IS Academy and New Transfer Student?

It's been 3 days since Zero's fight with Fang. Everyone returned to the academy after Zero's wound's healed.

IS Academy: Class 2-1

Ichika and the gang are sitting in class, their classmates are asking where they have been. The bell rings and Chifuyu walks in and the class sits.

"Ok class, as you can see some of your classmates are back and there's something else." Everyone in the class except for the gang was surprised. "Come in." Chifuyu said.

The class looks as they saw a familiar figure. The figure stops in front of the class. "Welcome back, Zero." Chifuyu said. "Thank you Ms. Orimura." Zero said. He then turns to face the class.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for everything that has happened since I've been here, I know that keeping secrets like why I was here was wrong, but everything has been settled and I'm allowed to be here, not as a soldier but as a student, so if any of you can forgive me, I would like to start over again." Zero said to the class as he bows near the end.

"What's your answer?" Chifuyu asks the class. Ichika and the gang stood up and gave a thumbs up. The others weren't as friendly. "I understand that I've lost your trust and that I may never get it back, but I would like to try to be friends with everyone again." Zero said.

The class remained silent. "Let's start over from the beginning." Zero said as he took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Zero Bakushin, I'm from America, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." Zero said. The class is unresponsive.

"So that's your last name." Ichika said. "That's a unique name." Houki said. "Nice name." Charlotte said. "Sounds too rough of a name to me." Cecilia said. "Figure you would say that." Laura said. Rin was thinking of what her name will sound like. "Rin Bakushin." Rin thought and she just smiles with her eyes closes. "Ok Zero, go and take your seat." Chifuyu said. "Yes mam." Zero said and then he walks to his seat.

For the next 5 days Zero tries to earn everyone's trust again by not keeping secrets from them. One day, Chifuyu walks into class and tells them some news.

* * *

IS Academy: Class 2-1

"Listen up, we've gotten a transfer student starting today." Everyone is surprised by the news. "A transfer student this late in the year?" Ichika asks. "The year is almost half done already." Houki said. "Zero, is there anyone that you know coming here?" Rin asks. "No, I wasn't told anything about it." Zero replied.

"Quiet down." Chifuyu said and the class got quiet. "Alright then, you can come in now." Chifuyu said towards the door. The door opened and the class looked to see who it was. Zero and the gang is shocked who it is.

The figure stops at the front of the class by the Chifuyu. "Hi everyone, my name is Shana Dekai, nice to meet you all." Shana said as she is wearing an academy uniform. The gang looks at Zero. Zero gives a "don't look at me, I didn't know" look. "Ok Shana, go and take the seat next to the one with the mechanical right arm. "Ok." Shana said.

As she walks to the desk next to Zero, the gang looks at her with a "why are you here" looks. Shana sits next to Zero as she smiles at him. Zero gives a quick wave with his left hand and class continued on.

* * *

IS Academy: Class 2-1, Break Time

Ichika and the gang walks over to Shana. "Why are you here?" Zero asks. "I'll explain later, just know that I'm here to help." Shana explained. "If they find out that you're a U.S. soldier like Zero, they may not trust you." Rin said. "I know." Shana replies. The bell rings and the rest of the day was normal.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room

Zero, Shana and the gang goes inside the room so Shana can explain why she's here. Zero and Rin sits on Zero's bed, Ichika and Houki sits on the chairs and everyone else sits on Ichika's bed.

"Alright Shana, explain." Zero said. "First off, there's a message from Boss for you Zero, she wants you to listen to it when you're alone." Shana explained. "From Leader?" Zero asks. "Yes." Shana replies. "So why are you here?" Rin asks. "To help protect the IS Academy with Zero." Shana answers.

"Is that it or is there more?" Zero asks with a serious look. "There's more but Boss will explain in her message, here." Shana says as she tossed a flash drive to Zero. Zero catches the flash drive. "Everything from her message to the most recent data on Ragnoburous is on that and it's coded so you'll have to crack the code. I was told to tell you to use Zeta Code 22518370." Shana said. "Got it." Zero said.

Everyone looks at him. "Zeta came up with different codes to hide information when transferring data and that's one of them. Zedept has all the coding in him so I'll have him translate the data." Zero explained. "Ok, well I've got to go and get my room ready." Shana said.

"You rooming alone?" Ichika asks. "Yeah." Shana replies. Shana leaves the room. Zero looks at the flash drive. "Wonder what the message is?" Zero thought.

* * *

Later that night, 1:48 a.m.

Zero wakes up and sees that Ichika is still asleep. "Might as well play Leader's message." He thought. "Zedept, translate message and play." He said and Zedept translated and played the message.

"Zero of Zeta, if you're listening to this then that means Shana has arrived there and handed you the flash drive. Listen carefully, Ragnoburous is about to complete their next Gospel model." Hilary explained and his eyes widened. "I've sent Shana to assist you and your friends in your next major battle. There's more, The learning program of your Zedept is a part of an hidden program that only a few people know of, it's called the Original Trace program, after the IS data was released, Dr. Tabane Shinonono separated the program into segments and hid them around the world trusting their hiding places with certain people. It's believe that one of the segments is hidden at that academy, I want you and Shana to find it and to protect it, if Ragnoburous gets their hands on the program, they will be able to create a perfect Gospel that can't be defeated, so protect that program segment no matter what. Also, attached on the drive is data that we've received on them, look it over, that's all, Hilary out." With the message over, data appeared on the screen.

"This data, they're closer than I thought." Zero said. "I guess it's a good thing that Shana is here after all." Zero also said. Ichika started to move and Zero looks over. Ichika was only adjusting his body. "Guess I'll call it a night." Zero said and he shuts the screen off and went back to bed.


	17. Search for the Academy's OT and a Room

Ch. 16: Search for the Academy's O.T. and a Room Transfer?

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 6:38 a.m.

After Zero listen to the message and went to bed. Zero wakes up and sees Shana sitting on the chair that's by his bed. "Shana? Why are you in my room?" Zero asks as he adjust his eyes.

Zero looks over and sees that Ichika is still asleep. "Did you listen to Boss's message?" Shana asks. "Let's talk about that alone." Zero said. He got dressed in street clothes since it's a day off. Zero and Shana heads to Shana's room.

* * *

Dorm: Shana's Room – 6:41 a.m.

Zero sits at one of the chairs while Shana sits on her bed. "Since we're alone, did you listen to it?" Shana asks. "Yeah, I listened to it." Zero said. "Any ideas where the O.T. program can be hidden and who the protector here is?" Shana asks as she places her head on her hands. "No idea where it can be hidden at but I have an idea who the protector is." Zero said.

"Really? Who?" Shana asks. "Chifuyu Orimura." Zero replies. "That makes a lot of sense, since both Tabane and Chifuyu are close friends." Shana said. "And that Chifuyu was the pilot of _that unit_." Zero said. "True." Shana said as she falls on the bed.

"How are we going to find this program?" Shana asks. "Good question, but I'm more worried about the Gold Gospel data that was on the flash drive along with the message." Zero said. "I understand, I saw the data before I was sent here and it worries me too, but we'll be ready when the time comes." Shana said. "Let's hope so." Zero said as he learns back in the chair.

"Why? Don't think that the 8 of us can take it down?" Shana asks as she flips around and lays on her stomach looking at Zero with her feet up. "It's not that, I just hope that it's not stronger than what the data can estimate." Zero said as he continues to lean back.

"We'll destroy this new Gospel and we'll find the Academy's O.T. and we'll put a stop to Ragnoburous for good." Shana says as she tries to cheers up Zero. "Thanks for saying that Shana, you're a good friend." Zero said as he leans forward. "We're old friends and that's what friends are for anyways." Shana says to him as she smiles.

Zero's phone rings. "Wonder who that is?" Zero asks himself. Zero takes his phone out and takes a look to see who it is. "It's Rin." Zero says as he flips the phone open to answer it. "Morning Rin, what is it?" Zero asks. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Rin's voice asks loudly over the phone.

"Rin, clam down, I'm just talking to Shana about some things." Zero said as he tries to calm her down. "Oh, well do you know what time it is?" Rin asks. "The time?" Zero asks as he looks over at the clock as it says 7:25 a.m. Zero eyes widened. "Crap! I'm supposed to meet you at the main gate." Zero said.

"Train gets here in 5 minutes, be here in 3." Rin says as she hangs up. Zero puts his phone away. "Sorry Shana but." Zero started to say before Shana interrupts him. "Go and don't be late and don't make her mad." Shana says to him. "Thanks, see ya." Zero says as he runs out of her room to meet Rin.

Shana moves to where she looks like she's sitting. "Go and make her a happy girl Zero." Shana said as she starts to cry. "I wish that we've gotten together after Zeta's death, you'll never know that I have feelings for you Zero, but I'm happy that you've been able to love someone again." She says as she wipes her tears.

* * *

IS Academy Main Gate: 7:28 a.m.

Rin is waiting for Zero to show up. Rin is wearing a dark pink skirt, a white t-shirt with Chinese writing saying 'China Representative, Shenlong operator.' And her IS shoes. "Where is he?" Rin asks as she taps her right foot. "Sorry I'm late." Zero says running up to Rin.

Rin turns around and sees Zero wearing blue pants, gray t-shirt and his red and white IS shoes. "About time!" Rin says as Zero gets close to her. "I'm here aren't I?" Zero asks as he catches his breath. "I forgive you, the trains here." Rin says. Zero and Rin gets on the train on heads into town for the day.

While Zero was on his date with Rin, Shana is exploring the academy grounds to find any clues where the Academy O.T. can be hidden. "Where can it be hidden at?" Shana asks herself. Shana then notices Chifuyu walking to an restricted area to students.

Shana decides to follow her. Chifuyu walks into an hanger, goes up to a door and she walks in. Shana tries to keep up but the door closes and she can't get through. "Damn, if I was only faster." Shana said as she leaves the hanger. Shana hides in a nearby tree as she waits for Chifuyu to appear out of the hanger.

* * *

Outside the hanger: 5:48 p.m.

Shana was still watching the hanger doors waiting for Chifuyu to walk out. "About damn time." Shana thought to herself. Chifuyu walks to a wall and picks up a rock. "What's she doing?" Shana asks in her head. Chifuyu throws the rock right at Shana. Shana falls backwards off the tree and hits the ground. "Ow, that hurts." Shana says as she rubs her butt.

Shana looks up and sees Chifuyu standing in front of her. Shana gives a fake laugh. Chifuyu stares at her. "I can explain." Shana said. Shana explains everything to Chifuyu. "I see." Chifuyu said. "So is it true?" Shana asks. "Yeah, it's true, I'm the protector of the Academy's O.T." Chifuyu said. "At least that problem is solved, where's the program segment hidden?" Shana asks. "That I can't reveal." Chifuyu said.

"I understand, at least we know that the program does exist and where 1 of the segments are located at." Shana says as she places her right hand in a thinking position on her cheek. "I'll show both of you it soon." Chifuyu says to her. "Okay." Shana said. She walks back to her room.

* * *

IS Academy Main Gate: 6 p.m.

Zero and Rin returns to the academy after their date in town. "That was a good date and a good day as well." Rin says as she stretches her arms up. "Yeah, it was." Zero said. "Wonder if Shana has found out anything." Zero thought. "What's wrong?" Rin asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff, that's all." Zero says to her. "Okay, well I have to get back to my room now." Rin says as she kisses Zero's left cheek. "See ya." Rin said as she ran off. "Guess I'll head back to my room too." Zero said to himself and he walks towards the dorms.

* * *

Dorm: Rin/Houki's Room

Rin walks into her room and sees Houki and the computer. "Hey Houki." Rin says. Houki looks at Rin. "I see that you're back." Houki said. Houki turns off the computer. "So how was it?" Houki asks. "Good." Rin says as she gets ready for her shower.

"Nothing special happened?" Houki asks in a teasing voice. Rin's face turns red. "Nothing happened like that!" Rin yells as she throws a hanger at Houki. "Jeez, I'm only teasing you." Houki said. "And what about you and Ichika, huh?" Rin asks in retaliation.

Houki's face turns around. "Nothing series yet." Houki said as her face turns red. "I see, I'm taking my shower now." Rin says as she closes the door.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room

As Rin was talking her shower, Zero walks into his room. "Hey Ichika, you here?" Zero asks. "No but I am." Shana says as she is sitting on Zero's bed. "Shana!" Zero said in a surprised tone. "Did you find out anything?" Zero asks in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Shana said and then she explains what she found. "So Chifuyu is the protector and a segment is here." Zero said. "Yeah, I've already informed Boss about this." Shana said. "I see, and?" Zero asks. "She says to keep it up." Shana replies. "Ok." Zero said as Ichika walks in.

"I see that you're back Zero and Shana's here too." Ichika says as he walks to his bed. "Yeah, but I'm about to leave anyways." Shana says as a knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Zero says as he walks towards the door.

Zero opens the door and a teacher is standing there, "Mr. Zero?" The teacher asks. "Yes?" Zero replied. "You've been transferred to a different room." The teacher says as she hands Zero a paper with a room number and key. "Thank you." Zero said.

The teacher leaves and Zero closes the door. "So?" Ichika asks. "I've been moved." Zero replies. "Oh, what's the number?" Shana asks. Zero looks at the number. Zero looks at Shana. "It's your room." Zero answered. "Oh." Shana said in a shocked voice. "Rin isn't going to like this." Zero said. "You got that right." Ichika said.

Zero sighs. "Damn, how am I going to explain this?" Zero asks himself. "Just tell her that you've been moved to a different room." Ichika said. "You don't need to tell her that it's my room." Shana said. "No, I've got to tell her, I can't keep that from her." Zero said. "I'll go tell her now." Zero said as he walks out.

* * *

Dorm: Rin/Houki's Room

A knock came on the door. "I got it." Rin said. Rin opens the door and sees Zero. "Hey Zero, what's up?" Rin asks. "We need to talk." Zero said. "Ok." Rin said as she steps out of the room and closes the door. "What is it?" Rin asks.

"A teacher came by my room and told me that my room's been changed." Zero explained. "Oh, you made it sound serious." Rin said. "There's more, the room I've been moved to is Shana's room." Zero said. Rin looks away. "You upset about it?" Zero asks.

"Actually I'm not, since both of you are soldiers I can understand, I'm not upset." Rin said. "That's good." Zero said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Rin said. "Ok." Zero said and they kissed. Rin went back into her room and Zero went back to his and got his stuff and moved to Shana's and now his room.

* * *

Shana/Zero's Room

Zero enters his new room and places his stuff on the right bed. "I'll go and take my shower now." Shana said. "Ok." Zero said. Shana went and took her shower while Zero changed into his pj's.

Suddenly a sound came from the bathroom. "Shana, you ok?" Zero asks while staying out of the bathroom. "Yeah. I'm fine, just slipped." Shana said. "Ok." Zero said as he went back to his bed.

A few minutes later, Shana comes out wearing her pj's. Shana's pj's are a red tank top and black sleep short shorts. Zero blushes a little seeing Shana like that. "What?" Shana asks. "This is the first time I've seen you, this naked." Zero said as he turns his head away. "Oh, I see." Shana said as she blushes as well.

After 3 minutes of awkward silence, Zero broke the silence. "I'm going to bed now." Zero said as he got under his covers. "Yeah, same here." Shana said as she does the same thing but on her bed. "Night." Shana said. "Night." Zero said back. They lay there facing away from each other and still blushing a little for a few minutes. Zero was the first to fall asleep and Shana wasn't far behind him.


	18. Announcement of the Next Tournament

Ch. 17: Announcement of the Next Tournament

It's been a week since Zero changed rooms, Zero has gotten used to it, him and Shana gets up early and does their morning training. After they get done with their training and their showers, they head to class.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Everyone is in their seats while Chifuyu was teaching. A voice came over the school's intercom. "Attention all students, the next tournament will be a team tournament, teams of 3 and only 3 are allowed to participate. This will be a best 2 out of 3 wins. So practice hard with your partners and prepare. Good luck to all that enter. That's all." The voice said.

Everyone was excited about the news they just heard. Zero got up and walked out without being seen. After a few minutes of talking, Chifuyu settled the class down. "Ok, figure out your teams later, back to studying." Chifuyu said. Shana turned to Zero's desk and saw that he wasn't there. "Where did Zero go?" Shana said.

The class turns and see that Zero wasn't at his desk. "Let him be." Chifuyu said. Everyone went back to studying. Rin turned her head to his desk. "Zero, hope you're alright." Rin thought.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

Zero is sitting on top of the doorway, his left knee up with his left arm on it, staring at the ocean. "A team tournament, huh?" He asks himself. "I haven't done a team tournament since military training, can I really be able to participate in one again without remembering about it."

He said as he sighs. "Rin and Shana will asks me to be their partners, I got to accept Rin's invite cause she's my girlfriend and I guess I'll accept Shana's as well, since we're old friends, guess that settles that." He says as he lays back and looks at the sky. "I hope they can work as a team." He says as he starts to fall asleep.

After class is over, Shana and the gang went looking for Zero. "How did he leave without us noticing?" Ichika asks. "Zero was the top cadet back in training, it's not hard for him to sneak away without us noticing." Shana explained.

"That explains it." Rin said. They first check the roof and they don't find him there. "I thought that he might be here." Rin said. "Let's try the arena." Laura said. They all went to all the arenas and Zero wasn't in any of them. "Damn, where did he go?" Shana asks. "How about we split up to cover more ground." Laura suggests. "Good idea." Charlotte said.

Everyone separates and went looking for Zero. After an hour of searching, Rin finds him standing on a small beach by the rocks. Rin contacted the others. "I found him." Rin said, then she hangs up and goes to Zero. "Here you are." Rin says as she reaches the beach. Zero turns around and sees Rin. "Oh, hey Rin." Zero says as he turns back around.

"We've been looking for you for a while now." Rin says as she stands next to him. "Sorry, had a lot to think about." Zero says. "About the next tournament?" Rin asks. "Yeah." Zero replies. "So are you going to participate?" Rin asks. "Yeah, with you and Shana." Zero says to her as he looks at her. "That's good, that you've decided to participate." Rin says.

"Let's get back to the others, since they're right above us." Zero said. Rin turns around and sees everyone there. "How did you know?" Rin asks. "I was the top cadet back in training, only a few people can sneak up on me." Zero replied. They went to the others and they all went back to their rooms for the day.


	19. Battle for the Academy's OT

Ch. 18: Battle for the Academy's O.T.

It's the day of the team tournament, everyone, except for Cecilia and Laura who decided not to participate, are waiting in the arena's locker room for the match ups. "How much longer are they going to make us wait?" Ichika asks.

"Be patient, they'll post them up." Zero says to him. "Wonder who will we be facing first?" Charlotte asks. "I hope we don't meet until the finals." Zero said. "Why?" Houki asks. "So we can give them a great final match, right?" Rin said.

"Yeah." Zero said. "Safe the best for last, huh?" Shana asks. "Why not." Zero replies. A voice came over the arena's intercom. "Sorry for the wait everyone, the teams have been paired up and here they are!" Everyone looked at the matches.

"Looks like I'm right." Zero said. "See you in the finals." Ichika said. "See you there." Zero said. Match after match, team of Ichika, Houki and Charlotte are winning their matches as well of the team of Zero, Rin and Shana. "Now it's time for the final match!" The voice said over the intercom, the crowd cheers.

"First we have the team of Ichika, Houki and Charlotte!" The voice said. Ichika, Houki and Charlotte flies in. "Now their opponents, the team of Zero, Rin and Shana!" Zero, Rin and Shana flies in. "This is it, let's give them a show." Zero said. "Yeah." Ichika said. Ichika and Zero, Rin and Houki, Shana and Charlotte all shakes hands with each other.

"First to fight are Shana and Charlotte!" Shana and Charlotte flies into the middle while the others flies to their benches. Shana and Charlotte battled for 10 minutes. "Charlotte shield 0, winner Shana!" Charlotte walks over to her team. "Sorry guys, I lost." Charlotte says in a depressed voice. "It's ok, Shana has military training, that was her advantage." Ichika said. "You are right, thanks Ichika." Charlotte says. "I'll win the next match." Houki says as she deploys Akatsubaki.

Meanwhile, Shana flies down to her team. "Good job Shana." Rin says. "1 win to go." Shana says as she retreats Blazing Crimson. "Rin, go out and win this." Zero said. "You got it." Rin says as she deploys Shenlong. "The next match: Houki vs. Rin!" Was said over the intercom. "I'm winning this Houki!" Rin said. "Good luck with that." Houki said. "Let the match, begin!" Houki and Rin battled for 15 minutes. "Rin shield 0, winner: Houki, they're tied at 1 apiece, next match takes it all!"

Rin goes to her team. "Sorry guys." Rin said sadly. "You did your best." Shana said. "I know." Rin said. Zero places his hands on Rin's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take the match." Zero said. Rin nods. Zero walks out and deploys Zedept.

Meanwhile, Houki goes to her team. "Nice comeback." Charlotte says. "Thanks." Houki said. "It's up to me now." Ichika said. "Good luck." Charlotte and Houki say in unison. Ichika gives a thumbs up and deploys Byakushiki Setsura. Zero and Ichika meet in the middle of the arena. "Sorry but I'm winning this." Ichika said. "You took the words out of my mouth." Zero says back to him. "Everyone ready, let the match, begin!" The voice said. Ichika and Zero's swords collide.

After 7 minutes and fighting, an explosion came from outside the arena. "What was that?" Ichika asks. "An explosion?" Zero asks. A voice came through all communication channels. "Attention, attention, emergency, all teachers and personal pilots are to report to the fields, an unknown IS has appeared, all other students are to remain indoors. Again, an unknown IS has appeared on the fields." Was announced.

"Guess it's a draw for now." Ichika said. "Yeah." Zero said. The others arrived. "Houki, Kennan Butou!" Zero yelled. "Got ya." Zero and Houki activated Kenran Butou and recovered everyone shield energy back to full. "Let's go." Zero said. Everyone flies to where the unknown I.S. is at. "There." Cecilia said.

Everyone saw the teachers being flown all over the place. "That's a Gospel unit but it's color is different." Ichika says. "Shana." Zero said as he looks at her. "Yeah, I know, just like the data said." Shana said. "Wait, what data?" Rin asks. "We'll tell you later, we have company." Zero said as he looked around. Everyone looked and saw Silver Gospel units.

"How are we going to beat them all?" Charlotte asks. Zero shifted into Element Overdrive: True Element. "This is how, Zedept, now." The 6 wings detached from Zero and 1 attached to everyone except for Shana. 1 on Ichika's back, 1 on Houki's back as well, 1 connecting Rin's Impact Cannons together, 1 on Cecilia's rifle pointing outwards, 1 on Laura's massive cannon and 1 on Charlotte's shield. "What did you do?" Houki asks.

"I'm sharing Zedept's abilities with you guys, now you can fight the Silver Gospels with ease while me and Shana takes care of that Gold Gospel." Zero explained as his First Shift wings appeared. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about." Rin said. "But be careful, it may strain you physically, badly." Zero said. "Got it." Everyone said. "Let's go." Zero said as they flew in different directions.

Ichika and the others are defeating Gospel units with ease. "Wow! So this is what Zero has been fighting with all this time." Ichika said. A beam blast fires behind him and took out a few Gospels that was behind him. "Thanks Cecilia." Ichika said. "No problem." Cecilia replies. A giant beam fires out of Laura's cannon destroying many Gospels at once. "So this is his power, incredible." Laura said. A Gospel fires an energy blast and Laura saw it but couldn't react in time. Charlotte blocks the attach while Houki slashes the Gospel to pieces.

"Thanks." Laura said. Charlotte and Houki nods and flies away to deal with more. Rin is firing her Impact Cannons, destroying Gospel units one by one. "I've never felt so much power from Shenlong before." Rin said. Zero and Shana are fighting against the Gold Gospel. "It's weaker than I thought." Shana said. "It's most likely a prototype." Zero said as he regroups with her.

"Yeah." Shana says to him. The Gold Gospel flies away towards the tower that's in the middle of the academy. "Where's it going?" Shana asks. "The Academy's O.T. segment!" Zero said. Zero and Shana follows it. The Gold Gospel crashes into the tower where a room with a data disk floating on a table. The Gospel grabs it and flies up.

"We have the program, all units retreat." The Gold Gospel says. The Silver Gospels retreated. The Gold Gospel's right arm suddenly gets cut off. "Thanks for the O.T. segment!" Zero said as he catches the segment. "Damn you Zero." The Gold Gospel said. Zero smiles. "Why are you smiling?" Gold Gospel asks. "This." Shana says.

The Gold Gospel turns around and Shana slashes it in half with her long sword. "Ahhhhh!" The Gold Gospel yells as it blows up. Everyone flies to Zero and Shana. "We won!" Ichika says. "Yeah." Zero said as he detaches the wings off everyone and attaches them back to Zedept. Zero faints from the strain of the Overdrive's power, still holding the segment in his right hand.

* * *

Academy Infirmary: 3 hours later

Zero wakes up and notices that he's in the school's infirmary. "Damn, that overdrive's power is stronger than I thought." Zero said to himself. Sky and Shana walks in. "You're up." Shana says. "Shana, Mentor?" Zero says with confusion.

"I was already on my way here." Sky explains. "Oh." Zero said. "First off, great job protecting the segment." Sky said. "Thanks." Zero said. "Secondly, Boss said that you should hold on to the segment until she can get it from you." Sky said as she tosses the segment to Zero. "Why me?" Zero asks.

"Cause the segment will help you control your Element Overdrive's power without passing out after every use." Shana answered. "Yeah, that overdrive's power is strong." Zero said. Rin comes walking in and sees Zero up and talking to Shana and Sky.

"You're up, that's good." Rin said as she walks over to Zero's left side. "We'll leave you two alone." Sky said. "Don't do anything too rough now." Shana said teasingly. Zero and Rin blushed deep red. "Give me a reason not to shot you!" Zero said. "You don't have Zedept with you right now, see ya." Shana said as she leaves.

Zero looks at his arm and doesn't see Zedept's gauntlet. "Damn." Zero said. "Can we talk?" Rin asks. "Of course." Zero said. "I want to lay with you first." Rin said. "Ok." Zero said as he moves over for Rin.

Rin and Zero are laying in the bed on their left sides with Zero's right arm over Rin. "So what is it?" Zero asks. "What will happen between us in the future?" She asks. "I don't know." He replies. "Will we still be together or separated?" She asks. "Why are you asking about this Rin?" He asks.

"After seeing you pass out earlier today, I've got a feeling that you may not come back to me one day." She explains. "I see, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." He says as he tightens his arm around her. She smiles. "Thanks, Zero." She says with her eyes closed. "You're welcome, Rin." Zero said as he closes his eyes. As they lay there, they fall asleep.

10 minutes later, Ichika and the others walks in to check up on Zero. "We couldn't find Rin anywhere." Charlotte said. "Maybe she's already here." Houki said. The gang moves the curtain back and sees Rin and Zero asleep on the bed together. They all look at each other and leaves quietly, letting them sleep.


	20. Home for the Holiday

Special Chapter: Home for the Holiday

Note: This chapter doesn't affect the story at all, this is only a side chapter.

IS Academy Class 2-1: Break

Zero and the others are in class, Zero is staring out the window. Rin comes up to him. "What's wrong?" She asks. "It's nothing." Zero says. "It's about what's coming up back home right?" Shana asks. "Yeah." Zero said. "Knew it." Shana said.

Everyone was confused. "There's a holiday coming up in a few days." Shana explained. "Oh, that explains it." Ichika says. "So you want to go home for the holiday?" Cecilia asks. Zero nods. The bell rings and class continues.

* * *

After Class

Ichika and the others pack up and are about to leave the class. "Let's get some training in." Laura said. "Hey Zero, want to join?" Houki asks. Zero just entered the doorway when she asks that. "I guess not." Charlotte said.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

Zero pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hi Mentor." He says. "Hey Zero, what's up?" Sky asks. "Nothing much, think you can do something for me?" He asks. "Depends on what it is." She says. Zero explains what he wants. "So think you can do it?" He asks.

"I'll make some calls and see what I can do, I'll call you when I find out." She says. "Thanks, I'll call you soon then, bye." He says as he hangs up. "Hope this works." He says to himself.

For the next few days, Zero has been avoiding the others. They keep asking why he's avoiding them, especially Rin, who's upset about it but Zero says that he'll explain why soon. While everyone was eating lunch on the roof.

Zero's phone started to ring, he walks away to answer it. "Hello." He says. "It's Mentor." Sky says. Zero turns around to make sure the gang isn't hearing him. "So?" He asks. "Everything is set, I've talked to Chifuyu and they are allowed to leave for it." She says. "Thanks Mentor, you're a big help." He says. "No problem, glad to help." She says. "Bye." He says as he hangs up.

Zero walks back to everyone. "Guess what guys?" Zero asks them. "What?" They reply. "Pack your things, we all are going to my place for a few days." Zero said. "Wait now?" Rin asks. "Yeah, now." Zero said. "What about school?" Cecilia asks. "Don't worry about that, it's all handled." Chifuyu said as she appears out of nowhere. "Really?" Charlotte asks. Chifuyu nods. Everyone went to their rooms and pack up for the trip. After they all pack up, they leave the academy, head to the airport and boards a jet and heads to Zero's hometown.

* * *

Zero's House: Mid-day

Zero and the gang arrives at Zero's house. Brittany is waiting outside for them, Sky called her and told her that they were coming. "Welcome back everyone." Brittany says while waving. "Hey Brittany, it's been a while." Rin says as she hugs her. "How is everyone?" Brittany asks. "Good." "Great!" "Alright." They said. "Is everything ready?" Zero asks Brittany. "Yep, in the basement." Brittany answers. "Zero, you never explained why we're here." Ichika said. "I'll explain inside." Zero replies as he walks inside.

They all went inside and went down into the basement. They saw 8 Japanese style floor futons. "Why are there 8 beds here?" Charlotte asks. "Cause all 7 of you are sleeping here of course." Zero said. "Ok, now will you explain why we're here for anyways." Houki said. "Ok, take a bed." Zero said.

Everyone sits on a bed. "The reason I brought you all here is for a holiday that will be here in a few days." Zero explains. "Oh, why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Charlotte asks. "Cause he wanted to surprise everyone, right Zero?" Shana asks. Zero blushes a little. "Yeah." Zero answers as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "That's nice of you." Cecilia said.

Rin leans over and kisses Zero's left cheek. "It's sweet of you that you brought us." Rin said. "So we just relax until the holiday comes?" Laura asks. "Yep." Zero said. For the next few days, everyone chilled at Zero's house until the holiday.

* * *

Zero's House: Early Night – 9:38 p.m.

Zero and the gang are packing things for the night event. "So what's this event that's happening tonight?" Ichika asks. "You'll see." Zero said. "Can't tell us yet?" Charlotte asks. "If he tells you now, it will ruin the surprise." Brittany said. "Oh, Bro, isn't there something you wanted to do before the event?" Brittany asks. "Right, thanks for reminding me, I better handle that now." Zero said.

Zero then walks over to the door and puts on his shoes. "Where are you going?" Rin asks. "I need to do something before the event. Shana, Brittany, go with them to the pier, I'll meet you all there, see ya." Zero said as he leaves.

* * *

Cemetery: Zeta's Graves – 9:45 p.m.

Zero arrives at Zeta's graves. "Hey guys, it's that time of year again." Zero said as he places flowers by the graves. "And it's almost been a year since you guys died, at least I'm not a killer for the holiday. I'm spending this day with my new friends." He said as he looks towards the sky. He smiles and closes his eyes as a breeze blew by him.

He opens his eyes and looks at their graves. "Happy 4th Zeta, hope you guys enjoy the show from up there." He says. "Well, got to go guys, I'll see you soon, bye." He said as he leaves the graves and then leaves the cemetery to meet up with everyone before they hit the pier.

* * *

Harbor Pier: Night – 10:30 p.m.

Zero and the gang are laying on the grass that's by the pier. "You still haven't told us what holiday it is." Cecilia said. "Yeah, what holiday is it?" Charlotte asks. "Independence Day." Zero said. "Hold on, isn't that when?" Ichika started to asks. "America got it's freedom? Yeah." Zero said as he lays back. "So that means?" Shana asks the group. "Fireworks!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Yep and that's why I asked Mentor to talk to Chifuyu and get you guys permission to leave the academy for a few days to celebrate the occasion with me and Shana." Zero said. "Me and Zero were going to come back here anyway, so Zero wanted you guys to come and pulled in some favors he's earned." Shana said. "And to a soldier, this day is special and I wanted to spend it with my friends." Zero said as he turns his head to everyone.

Everyone smiled at him. "Last year you spent the day with Zeta, just days before the ambush." Shana said. "Now that's mean Shana." Cecilia said. "It's alright, I know." Zero said. "You're not bothered by it?" Houki asks. "Not completely but it's the truth and I can't deny that fact." Zero said." Because we're here with you now?" Rin asks.

Zero smiles. "Yeah." Zero said. Music started to play. "What's with the music?" Laura asks. "It's about to start." Shana replies. Suddenly a bang happened with a flash of colors. "They've started." Zero said.

The gang watches the fireworks go off. During the middle-end of the fireworks, Rin and Zero looked at each other and kissed passionately, Ichika and Houki did the same thing a minute later. "Here comes the finally." Shana said. Zero and Rin, Ichika and Houki broke their kisses and watched the finally.

The gang cheered during the finale. The fireworks ended. "Wow, that was a blast!" Charlotte said. "It was a bit too loud for me but it was still fun." Cecilia said. "Thanks for bringing us with you." Houki said. "Yeah, same." Ichika said. "Yes, it was quite entertaining." Laura said. "That was fun." Rin said as she kisses Zero's cheek. "It's good that you guys had fun." Shana said. "Let's all go back now." Brittany said. Everyone packed up and went back to Zero's house and rested for one more day before they went back to the academy the next morning.


	21. Class Beach Trip

Ch. 19: Class Beach Trip

It's been 3 days since Zero acquired the Academy O.T. segment. Zero and Shana are on a train heading into town. "Why did you invite me to come with you into town?" Shana asks.

"Well, the class beach trip is coming up and I forgot to pack my trunks the last time I was home and I need to talk to you about that Gold Gospel from a few days ago anyways." Zero said. "Oh, I see." Shana said.

"Besides, you don't have a swimsuit yourself right?" Zero asks. Shana blushed a little. "That's true." Shana said. "So both of us can get our swim gear at the same time." Zero said. "Ok." Shana said.

They arrive at the shopping district and were walking around, checking out the stores while talking about the Gold Gospel. "Let's try this store." Shana said. Zero looks at the store and it's full of female swimsuits. "Just wait at the chair while I try some on." Shana said.

Zero sat on the chair, thinking about the Gold Gospel. "Even if it was a prototype, no way it should've been brought down that easily." Zero thought with his eyes close. "Zero, what do you think?" Shana asks. Zero open his eyes and saw Shana in a dark red bikini. "Um, it looks good." Zero said blushing a little. "Really? It's a little tight but I can't find a bigger size. Oh well, off to the next one." Shana said as she went back to the changing room.

Rin and Houki are walking around the shopping district. "Thanks for coming with me Houki." Rin said. "No problem, I was going to buy a new bikini anyways." Houki said.

Houki looked to her right and saw Zero sitting on the chair while Shana is in a bikini. "Rin." Houki says as she points at them. Rin looks over and sees Zero and Shana. Rin gets mad and walks into the store.

Zero felt a blade at his throat and looks over and sees Rin pissed off. Zero gives off a fake chuckle. "I can explain." Zero said. Zero explained that he and Shana are shopping for the beach trip and Shana was asking for his opinion.

"Ok, I understand now, sorry about that." Rin said. "I apologize if you were thinking this was about something else." Shana said to Rin. "No, I was just pissed that he didn't tell me about it." Rin said.

Rin and Houki left to do their shopping while Zero and Shana continue theirs.

* * *

The Next Day, Beach: Early Morning – 9:30 a.m.

The class arrives at the beach. "Look at that ocean." Ichika says in his blue swim trunks. "Okay class, it's 9:30, be back at the hotel by 5 p.m. for dinner, until then it's free time." Chifuyu says to the class.

The class run off. "They sure are happy." Zero said. The gang looks behind them and sees Zero. Zero's swim outfit is a sleeveless red shirt with black, white and gray camouflage patterned trunks. Zero is holding a umbrella. "They've been waiting for this day, so of course they're happy." Shana said in her bikini with a flame pattern.

"Well, let's relax." Rin said in a similar outfit from last year but in a pink color. Zero opens the umbrella and lays out a big towel for him and Rin to lay on. Zero and Rin lay on the towel enjoying the sun and shade. Cecilia is tanning, Charlotte and Laura are getting shaved ice, Ichika and Houki are in the water.

After 10 minutes of everyone relaxing, one of the classmates appears with a volleyball. "Hey, anyone want to play some beach volleyball?" She asks. "I'm in." Shana says. "I'll join." Ichika said. "Hey Zero, why don't you join in as well." Ichika says to him. "Sure." Zero says as he stands up.

Zero takes off his shirt revealing his ripped body from all the military training over the years. "Wow, what a body." A bunch of girls said in unison. "Yeah." Rin said. "Let's play." The girl said. Zero, Ichika and Shana are on one team as they go up against some of their classmates.

After playing a few rounds, Zero's team wins. "Aw, we lost." One of the girls said. "As long as you have fun, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, right?" Zero said to them. "You're right." One of the other girls said. The rest of the day, everyone did what they wanted.

* * *

Hotel Dining Room: 5:30 p.m.

Everyone is eating their dinners in either tables or trays. Zero is staring at the fish that's on his plate. "What's wrong Zero?" Rin asks. "Seafood." Zero said twitching his right eye.

"Don't like seafood?" Rin asks. "It makes me sick." Zero said while still twitching his eye. Rin takes the fish and puts it on her plate. "There, problem solved." Rin said. "Thanks." Zero said as he went to eat his food.


	22. Encountering the True Gold Gospel

Ch. 20: Encountering the True Gold Gospel

Zero and the gang were summoned by Chifuyu to a cliff. "What do you want this early in the morning?" Zero asks as he yawns. "I called you all here since you all have personal units and that you fought against the Gold Gospel." Chifuyu said.

"What about it?" Shana asks. "I'll explain that part." A voice said from behind them. They all looked and saw Sky. "That Gold you fought was only a prototype." Sky said as she walks and stands next to Chifuyu.

"So I was right." Zero said. "Yes and the reason you all are here is to train for when the real one shows up." Sky says to them. "It seems that we have 1 more person involved in this." Zero said as he looks up.

They all look up and sees something coming. Everyone moves out of the way expect for Zero and Shana. A giant carrot appears in the impact zone. The carrot opens up and a girl in a dress and rabbit ears jumps out.

"Hey there everyone, the great Tabane Shinonono is here!" Tabane says with 2 fingers in a side V pose. "Hey Tabane, it's been a while." Sky says. "Sky-Chan, Chi-Chan!" Tabane yells as she tries to hugs Chifuyu, who extends her arm out to block her.

"Hi Dr. Shinonono, how have you been?" Shana asks. Tabane turns around and sees Shana and Zero. "Sha-Chan, Ze-Kun!" Tabane yells. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Zero yells in anger as he punched her head. "Please don't hurt me." Tabane says as she covers her head.

"Why are you here for Sis?" Houki asks. "Houki! Ich-Kun!" Tabane says as she jumps to them. Houki whacks Tabane with a wooden sword. "I'll hit you!" Houki says. "Aren't you getting the feeling of De Ja Vo for some reason?" Charlotte asks the others. "Yeah." They said.

"Tabane, explain why you are here." Chifuyu says. "I'm here to upgrade all your units." Tabane says as she spins around. "Well, except for Zedept." Tabane says as she stops. "Thanks to the learning program, Zedept has become a 4th generation unit, since it learned Unfolding Armor." Tabane explains. "So everyone, stick out your units transporters."

Everyone except for Chifuyu, Sky and Zero showed their units transporters. 3 screens appeared and Tabane was typing really fast. "And done." Tabane says as she puts the screens away. "That was fast." Cecilia said. "It is the great Dr. Shinonono after all." Laura said.

Suddenly data came on Sky's info pad. "What's this?" Sky asks herself. Sky pulls out the pad and takes a look at it. "Oh no." Sky said. "Mentor?" Zero asks. "Look." Sky says as she pops up a screen.

"A level Z emergency!" Zero said in shocked. "Level Z?" Rin asks. "Level Z is the highest level in our military, it means world ending trouble." Shana said.

Everyone went to a small command room. "According to this data, a Gold Gospel has appeared and its readings are way higher than the one you guys fought a few days ago." Sky said. "Show the data." Zero said.

The data appeared on a screen on the floor in front of them. "This is the real one and not a prototype." Shana said. "So that means it's going to be harder to take down?" Ichika asks. "Of course." Laura said.

"Good thing Dr. Shinonono improved our units." Charlotte said. "Zero, Shana, you two are to intercept the Gospel unit and take it down." Sky said. "Orders from Leader?" Zero asks.

"Yes, since the unit is from Ragnoburous, it falls under your jurisdiction." Sky said. "Ragnoburous?" The gang asks in unison. "Let's talk about that later. Shana, let's go." Zero said. Zero walks out.

"Who's Ragnoburous?" Rin asks. "They're the group he's been after for 2 years now. They're also the group that killed Zeta almost a year ago." Shana explained. "That's right, Zeta was killed the same time we defeated that Silver Gospel last year." Laura said.

"And that day is in 2 days." Charlotte said. The room got silent. "I better catch up with him." Shana says as she leaves. Zero and Shana are on the beach. "Ready?" Zero asks in a deep tone. "Let's finish this quickly." Shana said.

They deploy their units. "Hang on tight." Zero said. Shana grabs onto Zero's left shoulder with her left hand. "Wind Mode." Zero said. Zedept's color turns green. "Here we go." Zero says as he flies fast towards the Gold Gospel.

After flying for 2 minutes, Zero and Shana catches up to the Gold Gospel. "There it is." Zero says as Shana pulls out her long sword. "One slash, instant kill, got it?" Zero asks. "Gotcha." Shana said. Zero speeds up and Shana goes in for the slash. The Gospel dodges the attack. "How?" Shana asks.

Shana feels something wrap around her leg. Zero spins around and Shana gets spun by Zero's Blade Whip. "Don't miss this time." Zero said as he releases Shana. Shana is flying faster right towards the Gospel.

The Gospel looks and dodges the attack with amazing speed. The Gospel spins around and unleashes an energy barrage. Shana and Zero, who retreated back to his normal color, dodges the attack.

"Time Freeze." Zero said as he fires shots from his Buster Blaster. The Gospel dodges the shots. "Damn." Zero said as he gets more angrier. Shana attacks multiple times and the Gospel dodges every attack. "So fast." Shana said.

The Gospel summons an energy sword. "A blade?" Zero asks in surprisement. The Gospel charges fast at Shana. "Look out!" Zero yells. Shana sees the attack but the Gospel was moving so fast that she couldn't move in time.

Zero uses Speed Dash to intercept the attack, but couldn't deploy a weapon in time and Zero gets stab through his stomach area. "Zero!" Shana says as the Gospel takes the sword out and flies away. "Are.. you… alright… Shana?" Zero asks as blood flows out from the wound and from his mouth. "I'm fine but what about you?" Shana asks. "Don't… worry." Zero said.

Zero looks up and sees the Gospel coming in fast for an attack. Zero pushes Shana out of the way and the Gospel slashes downward and Zero gets slashed on his left side. "Ahhhhhh!" Zero yells as his head protector breaks from the slash. Zero is still flying.

The Gospel flies off for good this time. Zero is panting heavily from the attack as Shana flies around to Zero's front to see the injuries. Zero's injuries from the slash runs from his forehead, through his eye, just missing his lips, through his collar bone down to his left hip.

"Zero?" Shana asks as a lot of blood flows from the injuries. Zero passes out and Zedept stays deployed. "Zero? Zero! Hang in there!" Shana says as she flies him back to the base. Shana arrives back at the beach where a medic team is waiting.

"Zero!" Rin yells as she cries. Ichika, Houki and Sky holds her back. "Let me go!" Rin yells. "Just calm down, yelling his name won't help him at the moment." Chifuyu says. Shana places Zero on the stretcher as Zedept's energy runs out. The medic team takes Zero away.

They let go of Rin and she walks up to Shana and punches her. "Why didn't you try to protect him?" Rin asks while still crying. "He pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hit by the attack and he got the full force of it." Shana said as she starts to cry too.

"Mission failed." Sky says as she and Chifuyu walks back to base.


	23. Rematch!

Ch. 21: Rematch!

Everyone, except for Rin and Shana, are in the command room. "How are we going to win against that power?" Cecilia asks. "I don't know." Laura said. "With Zero unconscious, I don't think we can." Charlotte said. Ichika and Houki are silent.

* * *

Recovery Room: Sundown

Shana are sitting next to Zero. "Zero, I'm sorry, it's because of me that you got injured badly." Shana says as she starts crying. "I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, but you're dating Rin now so there's no point in telling you." Shana says.

Rin walks in. "Shana." Rin said. Shana turns around and sees Rin. "It's my fault, say what you want, I deserve it." Shana says as she looks back at Zero. Rin sits next to Shana. "He protected you, I can't blame you for what happened, it's that Gold Gospel's fault." Rin said as she stares at Zero.

"Thank you for saying that." Shana says to her. "You care for him as well, don't you?" Rin asks. "Yeah." Shana says as she stares at Zero. Sky enters the room. "I see that both of you are here." Sky says to them. Rin and Shana turns around and sees Sky.

"Both of you two need rest, go on, I'll watch him." Sky said. "Thank you." Rin said as she leaves. "Go on Shana, you too." Sky says as she sits down. "Ok." Shana said as she leaves.

* * *

Beach: Sundown

Rin and Shana are standing on the beach watching the sunset. Rin suddenly punches Shana. "I deserve it." Shana says as she stands up. "Feel better now?" Shana asks as she puts her left hand on her left cheek.

"No, but I know that punching you won't wake him up any faster." Rin answered. "We need to destroy that Gospel." Rin said. "So why are we still here then?" Ichika asks. Rin and Shana turns and sees Ichika and the gang walking towards them. "Where is its location?" Shana asks.

Laura deploys her unit's right arm. "Location confirmed, it's the same place we took out that Gospel from last year." Laura said. "Then let's go." Rin said. They all deploy their units and fly off. "Go and destroy that unit." Sky says as she watches them off.

* * *

Above the Island

Laura fires her cannon and breaks the Gospel's barrier. "This time, you're going down!" Rin yells and the gang charges.

* * *

Command Room

"Chifuyu, that blast was." A teacher says. "Looks like they are doing what they want. Let them do this." Chifuyu says. Sky walks next to Chifuyu to watch them battle.

* * *

Above the Island

Rin and the others are battling the Gold Gospel. "Take this, Dragon Impact!" Rin says as a fire dragon shots out of her cannons. "That was a Fire Element attack!" Shana says in shock. "So the upgrades are the Element Program? Good, let's do this." Houki said.

* * *

Zero's Dream

While Rin and the gang are battling the Gold Gospel. Zero is standing in a white and black room. "Where am I?" Zero asks. He then notices his body covered in bandages and his left eye bandaged up as well. "Right, I got slashed, so am I dead?" Zero asks himself with his head down. "Not exactly." A voice said. Zero looks up and sees Zeta.

"So I'm in limbo then?" Zero asks sarcastically. "Now isn't the time for jokes." Edge says. Zero sighs. "I know." Zero says. "Do you wish to fight and protect them?" Talon asks. "Of course." Zero said. Zeta suddenly appears right in front of him.

"What are you guys doing?" Zero asks. "Just shut up." Alkaid says as they extends their right index finger and they run them down his injuries. "There." Alkaid says. "My injuries, they've healed." Zero said in shock. "Yes but you'll have a scar from that slash and your body will still be weakened." Edge said. "Remove the bandages over your eye." Talon said.

Zero removes the bandages. "Look at the floor." Alkaid says pointing down. Zero looks down and sees his reflection. "Open your eye." Zeta says in unison. Zero opens his eye. His eye started to change on its own. "What's happening?" Zero asks. "We trust our power to you, now go and fight with your friends and protect this world." Zeta says in unison.

Zero sees that his eye looks different. "So this is what you guys are giving me? thank you." Zero says as his right eye changes too. Zeta smiles and a light engulfs the room.

* * *

Above the Island

Rin and the others are still fighting the Gospel. "Everyone, combine attack!" Shana yells. "Gotcha!" They said. "Flame Dragon!" Rin says as she fires a fire dragon from her cannons. "Thunder Cannon!" Laura yells as a giant blast fires from Laura's cannon. "Cross Ice!" Houki yells as an X-shaped ice wave comes out of her swords.

"Aqua Spiral!" Cecilia yells as a spinning water drill fires from her rifle. "Blazing Wave!" Shana yells as a fire wave comes from her sword. "Thunder Barrage!" Charlotte says as she fires rapid shots from her guns. "Earth Breaker!" Ichika yells as he flies down with his energy claw. All the attacks hit the Gospel directly. An explosion happens where the Gospel is.

"Did we get it?" Rin asks as they all regroup. The dust clears and reveals the Gold Gospel. "Impossible!" Shana said in shock. The Gospel dispels the cloud and appears in its Second Shift. The Gold Gospel's Second Shift is the same as the Silver Gospel's.

"How are we going to win now?" Charlotte asks. "Never give up! That's what Zero would say right now." Ichika said. "You're right." Cecilia said. "Then why are we standing here then?" Houki asks. They all charge the Gospel. The Gospel surrounds itself with massive energy.

They all stop. "What's it doing?" Shana asks. The Gospel releases the energy. "Ahhhhh!" They all said as they get hit by the attack and are sent hard onto the island.

* * *

Command Room

Chifuyu and Sky are watching the battle. "This doesn't look good for them." Chifuyu says with her arms crossed. "Yeah, but I believe in them." Sky said. A student opens the door. "Ms. Orimura, Ms. Sky!" The student said. "This is a restricted area." Chifuyu said. "Zero isn't in his room!" The student yells. "What!" Sky says.

* * *

Island Shore

Rin and the others are trying to get up from the attack. "Damn it." Rin said. The Gospel flies down towards them. "It's over." The Gospel said as it flies back up and extends its right hand up as a massive ball of energy appears. Everyone stares in disbelief that this is their ends. "Goodbye." The Gospel says as it throws the attack at them. "Zero." Rin thought as she closes her eyes.

"Don't tell me that's all you guys have." Zero's voice said. Rin opens her eyes and sees Zero blocking the attack with his Blade Shield. "Zero?" Rin asks in shock. Zero sends the attack flying past the Gospel and into space. Everyone else sees Zero.

"Zero? But how? I thought I took you out for good?" The Gospel asks in shock. Zero looks up at the Gold Gospel with his left eye closed. "I'm back and this time, I'm finishing you off for good." Zero says.


	24. The Power of Zeta

Ch. 22: The Power of Zeta

Zero is staring at the Gold Gospel. "Zero, how are you here?" Rin asks as she stands up. "Let's just say I got some help from some old friends." Zero replies. Zero falls to his right knee and pants heavily. "Your body hasn't recovered from our last battle, hahahaha, this will be even easier now." The Gospel says.

Zero stands back up and so does the rest of the gang. Zero chuckles. "What's so funny Zero?" Houki asks. "I know who's piloting that Gospel remotely." Zero said. "Who?" Shana asks. "Am I right? Omega." Zero says as he looks at the Gospel.

"Hahahaha, guess you figured it out." The Gospel said. "Omega?" Shana asks in shock. "Who's Omega?" Ichika asks. "Omega is Zero's longtime rival, Omega was a cadet as well back in the day, Zero and Omega were always competing with each other, until Omega was caught cheating by messing with Zero's practice unit that he got kicked out of training and just disappeared." Shana explained.

Everyone looks at Zero. "How did you figure it out?" The Gospel asks. "That downward slash was a greatsword movement, but not any regular movement, I recognized that it was your movement." Zero explains. "I see, so how are you going to fight now? They are weakened and you can't beat me alone." Gospel/Omega said.

"I won't be fighting alone but I also won't be fighting with them." Zero replies as he flies up. "I'm fighting, with Zeta!" Zero said as he lifts Zedept's gauntlet. Images of Alkaid, Edge and Talon appears in their units. "Who are they?" Cecilia asks. "They are Zeta." Shana says. "But aren't they dead?" Laura asks. "Yes, but they still live on inside of Zero." Shana says to her.

"Omega, you've cause pain to the innocent for too long." Edge says. "We are here to stop you." Talon says. "With the 4 of us working together." Alkaid says. "We will destroy your Gospel and then Ragnoburous." Zero says. "We will show you the power of Zeta!" They all say in unison.

Alkaid, Edge and Talon's spirit goes into Zero. Zero starts to glow. "What's happening to him?" Rin asks. "He's going to fight as one with Zeta." Shana says as she stares at Zero. They all look at Zero.

"Now, Zeta Overdrive!" Zero yells as a white sphere covers Zero. "What's happening?" Gospel/Omega asks. The sphere disappears as Zero swings his right arm with his eyes closed.

"Whoa!" The gang says in unison. Zero opens his right eye, his eye is green with black ripples expanding from the center. Zero then opens his left eye as well, it has the same pattern but with white ripples instead. "Look at his new overdrive form." Houki says.

Zedept's new overdrive is Megaman Zero's Mythos form with 4 white angel wings. "Now then Omega, let's finish this." Zero said as his voice changes. "His voice, it's all 4 Zeta members at once." Shana said.

"Let's be serious during this battle, no holding back!" Zero said. "It's your death wish." Gospel/Omega said as it summons an energy greatsword. Zero places both of his hands over his right shoulder.

"He's going to use that weapon?" Shana asks in surprisement. "What weapon?" Charlotte asks. Zero pulls his hands up and an IS greatsword appears. Gospel/Omega laughs. "You think you can beat me with my own specialty?" He asks. Zero gets into a ready stance. "Yeah." Zero said.

Gospel/Omega and Zero charge at each other, exchanging blows with their swords. "He only using 1 though." Shana said to herself. "Huh?" Rin asks. "Zero is at his best when he uses 2 greatswords at once." Shana replies.

Zero and Gospel/Omega pushes off from each other's attack. Zero is panting heavily from the damage he received in the last battle. "Why do you keep fighting when you're hurt this badly?" Gospel/Omega asks. "Because I have people I have to protect." Zero says exhausted.

"People to protect? Hahahaha, how do you suspect to protect people when you couldn't protect your own team?" Gospel/Omega asks. Zero closes his eyes. "With trust and friendship and with the power." Zero opens his eyes. "That Zeta has given me." Zero says.

Zero retreats his greatsword and his right fist and arm starts to glow. "It's over Omega, with this, your Gold Gospel will be gone." Zero says. Zero charges at the Gospel with incredible speed. "That this, Final Fist!" Zero yells as he punches the Gold Gospel in the stomach area.

"It's finished." Zero said as he closes his eyes as an explosive energy engulfs them. "Zero!" The gang yells in unison. Zero is blown out of the energy and crashes and bounces around from the impact and lands on his front as the Gold Gospel is destroyed. Everyone runs over to Zero.

"Zero, you alright?" Ichika asks. Zero lifts himself up and then falls on his back laughing. "What's so funny?" Rin asks. "I was able to fight with them again." Zero says as he still laughs. Rin helps Zero to sit up. Zedept goes back to its Second Shift form as Zeta appears in front of them.

"Great job Zero." Edge says. "You really are the best out of us." Talon said as she gives a thumbs up. "Just don't get injured like that again." Alkaid says pointing her finger in his face. "Ok Alkaid, I get it and thanks everyone." Zero says as he stands up.

Rin catches Zero as he stumbles. "Will we ever fight as one again?" Zero asks. "One day, when the time comes." Alkaid says. "Well, we have to go now, see ya Zero." Edge says as he vanishes. "Enjoy yourself." Talon says as she vanishes while waving. "Take good care of her Zero." Alkaid says as she kisses his left cheek. "Goodbye Alkaid." Zero said as tears start to flow. Alkaid smiles and then vanishes. Zero stares at the sky where Zeta vanishes.

Rin stands next to his right side and holds his hand. "You'll see them again soon." Rin said. Zero wipes his tears and looks at her. "You're right." Zero says to her.

They turn around and looks at everyone. "Today, we win, but this is only the beginning, we have much more tougher battles ahead. I'll need everyone's help to end this war, are you with me?" Zero says to them.

"Of course." Cecilia said. "We will help." Charlotte said. "We are your friends after all." Ichika said. "I will assist you as well." Laura said. "We are a team." Houki said. "I have some payback myself to give them." Shana said. "And I'll always be by your side to kick some butt as well." Rin said. "Thank you all, now let's get back, I'm tired and hungry as well." Zero said with a smile. Everyone laughs and then flies back to the beach.

* * *

Hotel Dining Room: Sunset

Everyone is eating their dinner while being questioned by their classmates. "Why can't you tell us?" One classmate asks. "It's been marked Classified." Laura said. "Hold on, where are Zero and Shana?" Another classmate asks. Everyone looks around and doesn't see them. "Where are they?" Ichika asks.

* * *

Cliff: Sunset

Tabane is sitting on the edge and Chifuyu is standing a few feet behind her. "Let me ask you something Tabane." Chifuyu says. "What is it Chi-Chan?" Tabane asks. "Why would you put your precious Overdrive, Element, Learning and Emotion programs in his unit?" Chifuyu asks.

"He wanted the power to change the world for the better, so why not?" Tabane explains. "Do you think that even with the Academy's O.T. segment, that they will be able to stop Ragnoburous for good?" Chifuyu asks.

"Who knows, we'll just have to see." Tabane says as she flips over the cliff and disappears.

* * *

A Different Cliff: Sunset

Zero is sitting, watching the sun set. Shana walks up to him. "Tomorrow's the day huh?" Shana asks. "Yeah." Zero said as he still watching the sun. "What are you going to do?" Shana asks. "I'll go home and spend the day at their graves." Zero replied.

Shana closes her eyes and looks down. "And what about them?" She asks. "I don't know." Zero said as he closes his eyes. "Leaving without us again?" Rin asks.

Zero and Shana turns around and they see the gang standing there. "Hey guys." Shana said. "Planning on going somewhere?" Charlotte asks. Zero turns back towards the sun. "Tomorrow is a certain day for me." Zero said in a depressed tone. "What's tomorrow?" Cecilia asks.

"The 1 year anniversary of Zeta's death." Shana says with her arms crossed. "Oh." Rin said as she looks at Zero. "So he's going home then?" Charlotte asks. "That what he says." Shana says.

Rin walks over and sits down next to Zero. "Let's leave them be." Shana said. The gang leaves so Zero and Rin can be alone. "Going home for them?" Rin asks. "Yeah." Zero said. "That's fine with me, they are your friends and teammates." Rin said.

"Thanks for saying that, I didn't want to make you upset because of it." Zero said. "No problem, but on one condition." Rin said. "What's that?" Zero asks as he turns to Rin. "You take us with you." Rin said as she turns to him.

"I was planning to anyways." Zero said with a smile. "Good." Rin says as she grabs his left arm. Zero and Rin stare at the sun as she leans on him.


	25. The 1 Year Anniversary

Final Chapter: The 1 Year Anniversary

After Zero and the gang defeated the Gold Gospel and rested for the night, they went to America.

Zero's Room - 7:15 a.m.

Zero wakes up and sits up as well as stretches. "Hmm, that was some good rest." Zero says. "Morning Zero." Rin says. Zero looks next to him and sees Rin waking up in his bed. (Nothing happened at all, just to clarify things)

"Morning to you too." Zero says. Zero's door suddenly opens. "Bro, time for." Brittany said before she sees Zero and Rin half-naked. Brittany's face turns bright red. "Sis, have you ever heard of knocking!" Zero says as shakes his right hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were busy." Brittany says as she closes the door. "We weren't doing anything like that!" Zero yells. Rin chuckles. "What's so funny?" Zero asks. "Nothing." Rin says as she stops chuckling.

"I believe breakfast is done." Zero said. "Ok." Rin said. Zero and Rin get dressed and went downstairs.

* * *

Zero's Kitchen - 7:30 a.m.

Zero and Rin walks into the kitchen and sat at the table. "What was the commotion about earlier?" Zero's mom asks. Zero stays silent and Rin's face is red. "Ok then." Zero's mom says. Brittany shows up and sits down in silence.

"Something happened and I'm not going to ask about it." She says. They all eat breakfast. Zero and Rin puts on their shoes and walks out to meet the gang at the base.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ - 8:05 a.m.

Zero and Rin show up and they walk in. They arrive at the cafeteria and they meet up with the others. "And there they are." Shana said. "Were you just talking about us?" Rin asks. "Just wondering when you were going to get here." Houki said.

"Alright, this start." Zero says. Zero takes them to places where him and Zeta trained, hanged out and slept, while reminiscing about the old days with them. Zero stopped and looked down with a depressed look. "What's wrong?" Rin asks.

"It's already been a year, I miss them so much." Zero said as he started to cry. "It's alright to miss them and you have us now as well." Ichika said. Zero turned around and looked at everyone. Zero smiled and wiped his tears.

"Thank you everyone." Zero said. "Shouldn't be about time we go to the graves?" Cecilia asks. "You're right, let's go." Zero said as they leave the base.

* * *

Cemetery: Zeta's Grave – 11:27 a.m.

Zero and the gang arrives at their graves. Brittany and Sky are already there with the stuff for the picnic. "Who are those 3 with Brittany?" Charlotte asks. 3 other people are standing with Brittany and Sky.

"The one in brown is Geo, he trained Edge. The one in blue is Aqua, she trained Talon and the one in red, Pyro, trained Alkaid." Zero explained. "Hey Zero, it's been a long time since we've talk." Aqua said. "Yes it has." Zero said.

"Today is about them, so let's start this picnic." Geo said. "Hungry as always." Pyro said. "Let's." Zero said. Zero, Rin, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Shana, Brittany, Sky, Geo, Aqua and Pyro, all of them sat and talked about the past.

* * *

Cemetery: Zeta's Grave – 5:42 p.m.

Everyone was enjoying themselves while talking about Zeta. "Hey Zero, have you visited their houses yet?" Aqua asks. "No I haven't, remember that Edge and Talon's parent hate me for what happened to them." Zero said.

"We know." Geo said. "But you have to deal with them today." Pyro said. Zero sighs. "You're right." Zero said as he stands up. "Let me go with you." Rin said. "No, I have to do this alone." Zero said. "But." Rin said before Sky stopped her.

"He needs to do this." Sky said. "I have to." Zero says and then kisses Rin on her forehead. "I'll see you back home." Zero said as he walks off. "Good luck." Rin said.

* * *

Edge's House – 5:50 p.m.

Zero arrive at Edge's house. Zero takes a deep breath and then he walks up to the door and knocks. The door opens and a women appears. "Hello mam." Zero says as he bows. The women gives him an angry look. "Why are you here? Zero." She asks in a mad tone.

"May I come in to explain?" Zero asks. "Fine." The women says. "Thank you." Zero says and then walks in.

Zero and the women walk to the living room and sits down. "Start talking." The women says. "First off, it's nice to see you again, Evan's (Edge) mom." Zero said. "Just say why you're here." Evan's mom said.

"Today makes 1 year now and I came to apologize that I couldn't save him." Zero started to explain. "I know what today is." The mom says. "Evan was going to ask Taylor (Talon) out after that mission." Zero said. Evan's mom's eyes widened in shock.

"He never told me that." She says. "He told me right before we left for it." Zero explain. "I see." She says in a calmer voice. "I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time but you never let me had a chance to." Zero said. "Thank you for telling me that." She says.

Zero stands up. "That's all I wanted to tell you." Zero said as he starts to leave. "Hold it." She says. Zero stops and turns around. "Come back anytime." She says. Zero smiles and turns around. "I'll always carry his will with me." Zero says as he leaves

"Thank you, Zero." She says as she looks up and cries.

* * *

Talon's House – 6:26 p.m.

After leaving Edge's house, Zero arrives at Talon's house. Again, Zero takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A elementary school girl opens the door. "Hi Cathy, it's Zero, are your parents' home?" Zero asks.

"Mommy! Some creepy guy is at the door who looks like Zero!" Cathy says. A minute later a women comes to the door. The women is surprised by Zero's eye scar. "It's ok Cathy, it is Zero." She says. "May I come in?" Zero asks. "Yes." The women says as Cathy goes off somewhere.

Zero and Talon's mom enters the living room and sits down. "Should I ask why there's a scar over your eye?" She asks. "Let's just say that because of Taylor (Talon) and the others, I'm still alive." Zero said. "I see." She says.

"Does your husband still blames me for what happens?" Zero asks. "Yes." She replies. "To think that today makes a year since that incident." She says. "I know, that's why I'm here." Zero said.

Suddenly the door opens. "I'm home dear." A male voice said as an older male walks in. "I'm in the living room." She says. The male walks in and sees Zero and gets immediately mad. "Get out of here now Zero." He says.

"I understand." Zero says as he stands up. "But you should know that Evan and Taylor liked each other a lot and Evan was going to ask her out after that mission, goodbye." Zero said as he leaves. Cathy suddenly grabs Zero's left leg. Zero looks down.

"Please come back and play with me again, Big Brother Zero." Cathy says. Zero bends down and rubs her head. "Sure, when I get the chance to." Zero said with his eyes closed and a smile.

Cathy touches Zero's eye scar. "Does it hurt?" Cathy asks. "Thanks to your big sister Taylor, not at all." Zero says as he lifts her up. Her mom looks over to her husband and smiles. The husband looks at her then at Zero and Cathy. "Zero." He says.

Zero looks at him. "Come back when you get the chance and play with Cathy." He says. Zero smiles and places Cathy down. "Of course sir." Zero said as he bows. "I have to go now." Zero says to them. "Ok, bye Big Brother Zero." Cathy says waving. Zero waves back and leaves.

* * *

Alkaid's House – 7:04 p.m.

Zero walks into Alkaid's house, which is also a flower shop. "Hi Zero." Kevin says. "Hello Kevin and hello to you too sir." Zero says to Kevin and his dad. "We were wondering when you was going to show up." Kevin says to him.

"I stopped by the other's houses first." Zero explained. "Ok, that makes sense." The dad says. They all sit at a table and have a drink. "I still can't believe that today makes a year already." Kevin says. "I know." Zero said sadly.

"But you tried to save them and that's what matters." The dad says as he places a hand on Zero's shoulder. "Thank you for saying that." Zero says and then takes a sip. "You cared for them and they cared for you too, so don't be so down about it." Kevin says. Zero smiles.

"You're right, as long as I carry their will and courage with me, they will be alive, in my heart." Zero says with confidence. "And don't forget that you have friends now that will be with you as well." The dad says. Zero looks at the cup and smiles.

"And you got that girl as well." Kevin says elbowing Zero lightly. "I know that Kevin and what about you, any girl in your heart?" Zero asks. "Not yet." Kevin says as he leans back. Kevin leans a little too far back and the chair falls as well as Kevin. Zero and the dad laughs. Kevin sits up and starts to laugh as well.

After laughing for a few minutes, Zedept opened the clock and it showed 7: 27 p.m. "Well, it looks like I have to go." Zero says. "Alright, thanks for coming by." The dad says as they shakes hands. "Come back anytime, we're here for you." Kevin says as he hugs Zero.

"Thank you both for everything." Zero said as he bows. "See ya." Kevin says as he extends his right fist. Zero was shocked by that and then he smiles and extends his right fist. "You too." Zero said and then leaves to go home.

* * *

Zero's House – 7:53 p.m.

Zero walks in after visiting Zeta's houses. "Welcome back Bro." Brittany says. "Is dinner ready?" Zero asks. Brittany falls over. "That was random but it's almost done." Brittany says as she gets back up.

"Where's Rin?" Zero asks. "In the shower." Brittany answers. "Ok, guess I'll go wash my hands when she's done." Zero says as he starts to walk upstairs.

* * *

Zero's Room

Zero enters his room and plops on his bed. "Looks like they have finally forgiven me." Zero says to himself with his eyes closed. Zero hears his door opening and he sits up to look. Zero's face turns red as he sees Rin with her hair down and in only a towel wrapped around her.

Rin sees Zero and starts to blush as well. "I see that you're home." Rin says as she closes the door. Zero lays on his left side and closes his eyes. "Yeah." Zero said. Rin goes and changes. "It's safe now." Rin says.

Zero sits back up and opens his eyes. "Zero, Rin, dinners done!" Zero's mom yell from the kitchen. "Let's go eat." Rin says. "Yeah." Zero replied as they head downstairs to eat.

* * *

Zero's Kitchen

Zero and Rin enters the kitchen and sits at the table and everyone starts eating. "How long is your summer break?" Mom asks. "2 weeks." Rin answers. "So you'll be here for that time Bro?" Brittany asks. "Yeah." Zero replied.

"They want me to help train some of the cadets during that time so I have to be here for it." Zero also said. "And I'll help as well." Rin said. "Well, we have to see Ichika and the others off tomorrow, let's finish and get ready for bed."

Brittany says. Zero and Rin nodded and they all finished dinner and got ready for bed and then went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Military Airport – 8:20 a.m.

Zero and everyone are at the airport getting ready to leave. "You sure you don't want to came back with us Rin?" Houki asks. "I'm sure, besides, this will be a good experience for me." Rin said.

"Have fun training cadets." Ichika said as he shakes Zero's hand. "Yeah right." Zero said. "Guess we'll see you when summer break is over?" Charlotte asks. "Yeah and I'll be there too of course." Shana replied.

"The plane is ready." Sky says to them. "That's our cue." Cecilia said. "See ya." Laura said. Zero, Rin and Shana waves to them as Sky escorts them to the plane. "I got an idea, follow me." Zero said. Rin and Shana follows Zero. The plane takes off.

Ichika looks out the window. "Everyone look." Ichika says. Everyone looks out the windows and they see Zero, Rin and Shana flying next to the plane. Zero, Rin and Shana gives a thumbs up. Ichika and the others do as well.

Zero, Rin and Shana flies away from the plane. They watch the plane flies off into the horizon. "Let's go." Zero says. They fly back to the airport and they spend the break in America.

* * *

This is the end of this story, stay tuned for Battle Against Ragnoburous to see what happens to Zero and the gang. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
